No Dark Future To A Stranger
by Slices Of Life
Summary: XANA's back. Trickster and Enigma are forced to enter the world where all Dark Futures are stored to stop him. But can they find the right Dark Future among the infinite before XANA conquers their reality and puts an end to the Lyoko Warriors?
1. To Walk Darkness

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter One – To Walk Darkness...

Jeremy's night couldn't have been better. He relaxed his head on Aelita's lap as she stroked his hair. She smiled as he smiled and loved every second together. She looked around at the fantastic view of the meadow and the alien purple sky above. Leaning her back against the tree, she breathed the fresh air.

Today was perfect.

The hologram ended and they were back to looking at the steel grid room they were in.

"What the?"

Jeremy stood up from the ground slowly, Aelita soon followed. He walked over to the control panel.

"What do you think happened, Jeremy?"

"I'm not sure, Aelita. But this is no power failure, that's for sure."

"What else could it be?"

"_Aelita..."_ Trickster's voice rung out into the Studio , _"if anything goes wrong, you have to listen to what I say…"_

* * *

In the burning temple, Ulrich opened his tired eyes and put a hand on the ground. He looked up to see Yumi being choked by a large armored man who held her off the ground in one hand.

Nobunaga laughed, "Hahahahaha! Fools, you really think you can beat the demon prince! I'll take your head and make this woman mine forever!"

"Ulrich! Do something! This really hurts!"

"I got this, Yumi. Hang on!"

"Damn...I hate that the female character doesn't have any more actions other than to beg and struggle!"

"Silence, wench! Or your head will join his!"

Yumi spit in his face.

"You insolent whore!"

Ulrich smiled, "Insolent, yes! Whore, never!"

Nobunaga turned to see Ulrich sitting up with a bow in hand and an arrow notched.

"Bye!" He released the arrow, which cut through the air and into Nobunaga's eye.

The demon prince fell dead and Yumi fell to the ground with him, finally free from his grip. She caught her breath as Ulrich stood back up.

"Yumi, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ulrich."

She got up as he walked closer.

"So...you think I'm insolent, huh?"

"What? Oh no, I was just caught up in the..."

She smiled and swaggered her hips, "Let me show you how insolent I can be, come here."

Yumi grabbed him around the hips and she threw them to the ground, rolling around. Yumi got on top of Ulrich and pinned him.

"Give up, Ulrich. You're my prisoner now."

He rolled her over and Yumi was on the bottom, laughing on the way down. Ulrich held her wrists and Yumi struggled, but was pointless.

"Who's the prisoner now?" He smiled wide.

She laid still and sighed, "Fine, I give up. You win."

"Now for my prize." Ulrich leaned in and gave Yumi a small peck on his lips.

He released his grip and knelt up on one knee.

She grabbed his wrists, "You're not done yet."

Pulling him back down, Yumi hugged him in a loving embrace as she kissed him. He reached his hands down and held her. After several moments of being together, they pulled away and smiled at each other as the hologram ended.

"What the?"

"Yumi, why'd you stop?"

She smiled, "Get off."

"Okay, okay." He stood up, allowing her to.

They walked over to the control panel.

"The buttons are still working, but nothing's going on."

"So, what? We just sit here?"

"It looks like it, Ulrich. Unless you can cut the door open with your katana?"

"I don't have that anymore, I'm flesh and blood again."

"I know, but I can't help but to think of something."

"Maybe we should just wait for Jeremy or Trickster to get us out."

"No, we can figure this out."

"_Aelita..."_ Trickster's voice rung out into the Studio , "_if anything goes wrong, you have to listen to what I say. I have...a feeling. Something bad is going to happen. I've put the Studios on Lockdown, so you'd be safe. The Studios are enforced to withstand a Kalsharian Anti-matter Bomb. If everything goes well, then I'll unlock the Studios in a couple minutes. If things don't go well...I've inputted another message that will play in an hour, Shelly will pick you guys up and you all run as fast as you can until I can solve this."_

"Great, we're stuck."

"Relax, Ulrich. Everything will be fine." Yumi held his shoulders and gently massaged them, "Regardless, we'll face this like we've always had, we'll face this together."

He mused feeling the sensual massage, "Ummm...you're right, Yumi. Could you...go a little to the left?"

She gently shoved him, "Sure thing."

"What was the shove for?"

She just smiled and continued massaging her boyfriend's shoulders.

* * *

XANA smiled as he walked forward in Trickster's body, "This body is incredible. It feels much stronger than a normal human body."

"Get out!"

"What? Who said that?" XANA looked around.

Trickster yelled, "Get out!"

"How...How is this possible?"

XANA felt his control weaken considerably as Trickster moved his body. As he struggled toward the door, it opened.

Enigma stood there, holding the ship key, "Listen, Trickster. I can't take the New Light, it's yours after..." He noticed Trickster struggling as the black digital gas cloud that is XANA was leaking from his body.

Enigma dropped the key and rushed forward. Turning into lightning, he passed through his friend who shouted in pain before lowering to his knees, XANA seemed to fade as the current sparked through him as well. He returned to his original form and kenlt at Trickster's side.

"Could you...have done it...another way?" Trickster asked as Enigma threw one of his friend's arm over his shoulders.

"I could, but I know how much you hate to wait."

Trickster smiled, "We have to go."

"Say no more." He started walking them to the door.

"No, we have to go there." Trickster pointed to the Dark Future Orb.

"What? Walk a Dark Future?"

"We can't stop this enemy." XANA's form was reconstituting, "At least, not here. We have to go to the Dark Future where he escaped and stop him there."

"Did your mind finally blow a gasket or something?"

"No, when he possessed me, I saw it all. The Dark Future where he escaped is one that hasn't happened yet."

"Yeah...that's what all Dark Futures are about."

"No, no, he escaped from one where he was about to lose. I don't know how he found out, but he determined he was in an alternate reality and worked a way to escape. But this means he's tethered to that reality. If we cut the tether, then he should disappear from our reality and everyone will be safe."

Enigma blinked his eyes twice, "You lost me...for the twenty-seventh time since our friendship started."

"Forgot that Theoretical Metaphysical Science isn't one of your fortes." He looked at XANA, "Quick, get the ship key."

"Why?"

"Use your power, get that to Aelita."

"Where is she?"

"Holo-Studio on the west end, why?"

Enigma stretched out his hand, a yellow aura wrapped around his hand and shone in his eyes. The key disappeared from the room.

"Wow, new trick?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Here we are." They stood before the Orb.

"Computer, lock down the secret chamber, all encryptions!"

"Acknowledged."

The door leading from the Artifact Containment Room closed. Trickster held the Orb.

"You're going to feel like you're going into a gravity well, we have to follow the trail that he's leaving through the Dark Futures back to its source, that's the Dark Future where we'll stop him. Are you ready?"

Enigma looked into the determined eyes of his friend, "Just like old times, huh?"

"We're not that old. I'm only thirty-one and you're...thirty-something."

"Let's go!"

They looked back at XANA fully restored.

"Now!"

They touched the Orb together and vanished in a flash of light. XANA reached out a second too late and yelled in frustration.

The legendary duo felt like they were falling down a tunnel of dark light. The two colors mixing together like water on the ocean. An incredible force started pulling them toward the tunnel walls. They used all their strength to keep themselves away.

"Enigma, can you see?" Trickster said as they continued to fall.

"Barely, where are we?"

"We're traveling through the Dark Future Nexus, the place where all the Dark Futures of all the beings in existence are stored."

"What do we need to do?"

Trickster struggled lifting his arm up, pointing to the black line going down the tunnel with them, "That's XANA, we have to follow this to whatever Dark Future this XANA has come from."

"What do you mean this XANA?"

"There's countless Dark Futures and XANA is in many of them. But we want this one right here."

"If this is the tether, then can't we just?" Enigma reached out.

"No!"

Enigma felt a strong jolt when he touched XANA and flew off to the tunnel wall. Trickster swam toward him, trying to catch his friend.

"Trickster!"

"Enigma!"

Enigma stretched out his arm, "No! My powers..."

"Enigma!"

He watched his friend fall into the tunnel wall, submerging into a Dark Future. Trickster looked at XANA and shrugged, he fought against the heavy gravity of the Dark Future Nexus and was looking at the spot where his friend had fallen.

"I'm coming, friend."

Trickster dove headfirst into the wall and hopefully to the same Dark Future that his friend had gone to.


	2. Enemies Return

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Two – Enemies Return

Odd felt the steady wind and the fingers of his girlfriend running through his hair. He opened his arms as he rested his head on Sam's stomach. They both were laying atop her hoverboard, high above the city. The night sky was peaceful with clouds and the stars around them.

"This is heaven."

"I feel the same way."

He smiled and snuggled into his girlfriend's stomach, making her giggle for it tickled. Odd was enjoying the moment as Sam brushed his hair. After a few quiet moments, she stopped.

"Hey Odd, want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure. How about I go first. Um...Truth. Tell me your most dark secret."

Sam blushed, "I...um...was..." She sighed, "abandoned as a child."

"Really? But who raised you?"

"I was in an orphanage and went to school. Life was pretty boring...until I met you."

He smiled, "Okay, so what? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Jump off the hoverboard."

"Um...Truth.

"Truth. Do you truly love me?"

"You know I do, beautiful."

"Say it to me."

"I...I...um...you know what? I'll take Dare."

He rolled off and fell toward the ground.

"Crap, Odd!" Sam dove after him.

She flew faster than he could freefall and got underneath him. Catching him in both arms, They rested as Odd had this smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling, jerk? You could have died!"

"Don't blame me, you were the one who proposed the Dare, after all."

"You'd rather fall to your death than tell me you love me."

"I'd fall for you anytime, beautiful."

She smiled for a second before shaking her head, "I'm still angry with you."

"I know. Hey, is something going on in the mansion?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, seriously. All the power's gone out!"

Now that they were below the cloud line, they could see the city below. Everything was brightly lit except for Trickster's mansion which was mysteriously dark.

"But didn't Trickster say that it runs off its own power?"

"I know, maybe we should check it out."

She looked at Odd, "Fine, but we're still going to talk about this."

He nodded, knowing that was true and they flew down toward the earth.

* * *

Trickster shot out of a small dimensional rift and rolled across the ground. After a few feet, he stopped and coughed as the dust swirled up. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun with his forearm as he got the strength to sit up. Turning to the rift, he saw it as it closed. Looking around, he saw the endless desert for miles.

"God, what planet am I on?"

Trickster looked down at his belt, finding the one pouch he needed before opening it. Pulling out a black box, he unfolded it segment-by-segment and put it on his forearm.

"Remote Panel up and running." The touchscreen turned on, revealing a menu.

"Switch to Voice Mode. Open, Planetary Sensor."

The touchscreen switched to a map of the planet.

"Breathable Atmosphere, no duh. 77.6% Desert, 19.7% Mountain, 2.7% Ocean. Orbited by two moons and in a solar system with a Class Six Sun. There is only two planets I can think that fit: Carabosa and..." He heard the cocking of several gun hammers and turned to see four men standing by their motorcycles, wearing leather trenchcoats, long brimmed hats, sheriff badges, and revolvers. He sighed, "Westerlaw."

A large fat man on his large motortricycle leaned back and pulled the cigar out of his mouth, "Well, well, well, looky here boys. Our old friend risen back from the dead. Been long time since I saw you in these parts, Trickster." He spoken in a heavy texan accent.

"I can say the same to you, Tobias Beauregard. Still fat as you are corrupt I see."

"Strange talk coming from a dead man. I swore we killed you many years ago."

"Still breathing."

"For now. Boys, why don't you all rectify that condition."

"Tobias, you know what's going to happen. Your boys shoot their guns, I dodge and draw mine, I put a bullet into each of their brains and then I take you down."

"I don't think so. There's not a rock anywhere to hide behind. You all out here naked in the breeze, boy."

"Yeah, you're right." Trickster's body covered itself in liquid metal as the deputies opened fire, bullets tinging off the metal as it formed into his TrickSuit.

"I got my rock to hide behind right here." He pointed his hands forward, gun barrels materializing under his forearms. Two bright red bursts of light shot and killed two men, spreading his arms wider, the other two soon fell shortly after. Trickster lowered his arms and stared Tobias down.

"Whoa-Whee, you haven't lost your steps there, boy. Since you're at the top of your game and I'm without my posse as you so dispatched them. I'm going to say goodbye for now, but first Black Betty would like to say..." He pulled out a large black revolver, "Hello!"

He squeezed the trigger and the bullet fell forward, Trickster dove out of its way as he looked up to see Tobias turning to get away in his motortricycle, laughing above the desert wind.

"What's he so happy about?" Trickster said.

He stood up and brushed the dust off, he heard a whirling noise getting louder. He looked around for the source until it got loud enough to make him realize where it was. The large bullet didn't go into the ground, it stood on it's point, the case pulled back revealing a canister of blue energy.

Trickster ran away from it. Exploding in a large burst, he was thrown forward and crashed across the desert. After taking a moment to recover, Trickster pushed himself from the ground, getting to his knees.

"What was that?" He asked as the liquid metal pooled down his body, "What the?" He watched the metal slip through his hand, "Great, an EMB bullet. My tech is out of...wait...my panel is insulated for this kind of thing. It should still..." He pressed the touchscreen, "Yes, good this is working. But what now?"

He looked around and the only thing was the smoking pillar from Tobias's Motortricycle in the distance.

"Track, Enigma." The touchscreen turned into a radar as it loaded the results, "I built this feature to track Enigma's unique physiology, it radiates at a particular frequency."

The touchscreen turned back to solar system view, the ping registered on another planet and created a dotted line between him and Enigma.

"Great, he's on Mosada. Well better him than me, I can't stand marsh planets. His signal isn't moving, which means he's still unconscious. Welp..." He put down his arms, "Better go and rescue him. Need to find a ship to do that."

When he took his first step, his panel flashed blue and rung with an annoying sound. He raised his forearm level, so he could see the result.

"This signal...it's...no way. Pinpoint blue signal." It showed a blue dotted line, "It's a couple dozen miles away. Better find water first. Find water." His screen lit up with several blue dots where underground springs were.

* * *

XANA couldn't comprehend where he was. It was nothing he had ever seen before. He looked around and saw the strange chamber. He tried tapping into the computer.

"Foreign Ident detected. Access Denied." The Computer responded.

XANA couldn't physically escape the chamber, but he felt the flow of digital energy. He couldn't access the main system, but other smaller systems weren't under such strict security. He was unable to physically appear in any other place, but there were other things he could accomplish.

Ulrich smiled as Yumi continued massaging his shoulders. Aelita and Jeremy nuzzled next to each other on the floor. The power returned to the Holo-Studios as the dark rooms lit up again.

"See, Jeremy, the power has returned and we're...hey..."

"Ulrich. Look the power's back on and...and..."

"Doesn't this look familiar?" The two girls asked.

They looked around at the virtual landscape, plates of desert suspended floating over a digital sea.

"It's...just like...Lyoko."

"Yumi, didn't you hear yourself? Lyoko doesn't exist in these systems. The only ones who know of Lyoko are you, me, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and..."

"XANA..." All the color left Yumi's face.

A squad of Kankrelats stood behind them.

"Aelita..."

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"He's back, isn't he?"

"I would say so."

They too were facing down a squad of Kankrelats. The four teenagers froze for a moment as the old life they've left behind has come back to haunt them once more. The Kankrelats charged their lasers and opened fire.

* * *

"Pardon me, but this channel on or what?" Tobias asked over the com of his vehicle.

"Tobias...why are you calling?" A tough voice spoke.

"Our thought-to-be dearly departed friend, Trickster has risen from the dead."

"Impossible, my brother's been dead for years, why wait so long to impede us now?" A gentleman's voice said.

"I don't reckon as to why, but nevertheless it is true."

The tough voice grunted, "If that is true, his friend Enigma isn't far behind."

"Not Sssso." A slithering voice spoke, "I sssee him. He'sss on Mosssada."

"Can you handle him?"

The slithering voice smiled, "He'sss dead meat."

The lizardman lowered his arm, which had his com and looked down onto the large roots of the tree below. Safely stalking from the shadows of the leaves, he saw the unconscious body of Enigma laying down on the exposed roots, unaware of the dangers as the lizardman and his companions inched closer from the darkness, ready for the kill.


	3. Run!

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Three – Run!

High among the tree branches, the lizardmen stalked their unconscious prey. Enigma turned on his back as he tossed in his sleep. They looked at their leader, waiting for his command. With a toothy grin, he gave the order with a simple nod. All at once, they leapt from their hiding spots, claws and fangs bare, their tongues salivating.

Feeling the sudden shift in the wind, Enigma's back morphed, creating ten eyes, fives on both sides of the spine. Looking around, the enemy was no longer hidden. Springing up and around, Enigma was quickly on his feet. Kicking off the ground hard, he missed getting pounced as he soared into the air.

"Not this time, maybe..." He looked up to see their leader coming down on him, "Kaz'maut."

The lizardman threw his claw down, Enigma blocked with both arms, catching him on the wrist. Using the moment of surprise, he knocked Kaz'maut away. Before his enemy could recover, Enigma transformed into a small fighter jet and flew away.

Kaz'maut growled and turned to his troops, holding back his anger. They remained silent, knowing well his wrath and waited for him to speak.

"We're going to follow him and kill him. I promisssed the other Allianccce membersss, he'd be dead. Well? Go, go, go!" He shouted, him and his fellow lizards jumped after their escaped prey.

Speaking of whom, Enigma had flown a few miles away. He was trying to piece everything together."

"That was definitely Kaz'maut, there is not a single other lizardman in the entire universe that has a cybernetic arm. Then, this must be Mosada. But the last thing I remember was...was..." He closed his eyes, concentrating.

"_If this is the tether, then can't we just?" Enigma reached out._

"_No!"_

He opened his eyes, well...headlights to see a tall tree. He swerved, just avoiding it as he started shifting back.

"What? But I don't...no!" He shifted back to his true form.

Seeing the jungle getting closer, he closed his eyes and braced himself. Just as he did so, he felt a sharp tug throwing him back and up. Looking behind, he had willed a parachute. Breathing a small sigh of relief, he glided safely down to the top branches.

"It seems my powers still work on instinct, at least for now. But why are they?" He thought back.

"_Trickster!"_

"_Enigma!"_

_Enigma stretched out his arm, "No! My powers..."_

"_Enigma!"_

"That's right, I fell into a Dark Future and ended up here. And as Trickster would say, 'The bioelectric feedback from when you touched the tether must be shorting out your powers'. It also doesn't help that I'm starving."

He gazed to the side and ripped a juicy fruit from it's vine and brought it to his mouth. Extending his tongue out, it shifted getting tighter and longer like a snake. Also like a snake, his tongue lashed out, stabbing deep into the fruit.

As he drank the succulent juice, he had only one thought, "Trickster, come and help me, friend."

Once finished, He tossed the wither fruit aside and started on another one.

* * *

Meanwhile in reality, Shelly Tocevo was asleep in her dark bedroom. Then, the terminal screen by her door lit up.

"Shelly, Shelly, wake up." She just tossed in her sheets, "Computer, lights." The room illuminated, causing her to stir awake.

"Wha? Who's there?"

"Shelly, sorry to wake you, but this is kind of an emergency." She could see it was her brother on the screen.

"Emergency-Emergency or Trickster-Emergency?"

"Emergency-Emergency. I need you to go to the Holo-Studios and unlock them. Get everyone off-world and run as fast and far away as you can. Go to the only place you can be safe as I figure out how to solve this."

"And where would that be, genius?"

"I know you don't want to hear this, but go to Gabriel."

"No, I will never go back to him."

"Look, I know you two have a history, but the place I told you is the safest in the universe and you have to keep everyone safe."

Shelly and Trickster stared at each other before she backed down.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Knew you'd see it my way." He looked off to the side, "It seems the New Light is in the Hangar. Take it and get out of here."

"But don't you need it to...wait, are you a recording?"

"Ah, finally figured it out, huh?"

"Then how did you know what I'd say?"

"Who knows you better than anyone? Just do what your older brother tells you."

"You're such a dork!" She said, getting dressed.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Before she could quip, the recording switched off.

* * *

"Ulrich! Down!" Yumi grabbed him, throwing them both to the ground as the volley of laser fire whizzed overhead.

Quickly getting to their feet, the two lovers ran away from the kankrelats as another volley flew past. Jumping behind a large rock, they took this moment to think as the lasers chipped away at the stone.

"Yumi, we need to get out of here." He turned to see the terminal as if hanging in mid-air, "I'll cover you, see if you can get the door open."

Elsewhere in a similar setting, another pair came to the same conclusion.

Aelita nodded, "Right. Computer, can you materialize weapons and armor for us?"

"Sorry, foreign programming has blocked that feature from being used. I am unable to materialize anything in either Holo-Studio."

"Either Holo-Studio? Oh no, Yumi and Ulrich must have asked the same question. They're trapped as you are."

Jeremy held his shoulders softly, "But they are all right, we have to figure out how to get outside, so we can help them."

"Too bad I can't use my suit's lasers in here, poorly-written safety feature subroutines."

"Safety features disabled." The Computer said to Aelita's astonishment.

"Well, great minds think alike."

"Ulrich..." Yumi said, "You go to the terminal, I can cover you better than you can me. I'll use my umbrella to hold them back."

"But Yumi...I...don't..."

"She sighed, "Ulrich, I know. You'll still be the man in this relationship."

"Yumi...that's not..."

She slapped his behind hard, "Go!"

He took off for the terminal without another word. Yumi ran around the other side of the rock, rushing at the enemy with the umbrella compiling in her hands.

Using the same tactic, Jeremy ran for the terminal except Aelita laid down covering fire.

The boys worked at the terminal while hearing their girlfriends battling behind them, they want to look but needed to stay on task. However after a minute, there was no progress.

A scream of pain was heard. Ulrich turned to see Yumi gripping her bloody shoulder, taking cover behind a huge rock. His body shook with anger, abandoning the terminal, and rushing headfirst into battle.

Picking up a good-sized rock, he tossed it, knocking a kankrelat on its side. He got close enough to punt one and another. After a volley of laser fire wisped by, Ulrich took cover by Yumi.

"Yumi? Are you all right?"

"Ulrich, I love you, but I just got shot in the shoulder..." She threw him a mini-glare.

"Okay, okay, sorry...stupid question."

"What about the terminal?"

"The lockdown can only be unlocked from the outside. Unless some comes along and opens..." The sound of the door opening rendered him speechless.

"Ulrich, Yumi, come on!"

"Odd?"

Odd looked at the situation, "Sam, swoop in and pick them up. I'll lock the door behind you when you come back through."

She looked at the situation, "Okay, but you owe me one for not backing me up."

"No laser arrows, remember?"

"You're still owing me one." She flew away.

Odd could only watch as his girlfriend heroically dodged the lasers and got their two friends on her hoverboard, bringing them toward safety.

"Odd, now!" She zoomed through the door.

Pressing a button, the Holo-Studio went back into lockdown.

"Sam..."Yumi twinged, moving her shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"To the living room, everyone else should be there already."

Odd heaved as he ran, "Could you slow down, not all of us have hoverboards, you know?"

"You want a ride?"

"Yes, I'm dying here."

"Then you know what you got to say."

"What? You want me to do this now?"

"Then, I'm still angry with you." She smiled, turning her head with her smug expression, stuck her tongue out at him before speeding ahead.

"Come on!"

Seconds later, they saw Shelly with Jeremy and Aelita. Standing next to her was Alicia cradling a sleeping Daedalus in her arms.

"Good, we're all...wait, where's the spiky one?" asked Shelly.

"He'll be here." Sam said, her smile widening.

"Okay, we're all going to be leaving right now. There is a man who will help us, his name..." She froze for a second, her face boiling over, "His name..." She took a quick cleansing breath, "is Gabriel Caine. My brother left something with him to be used only when retreat was the absolute last resort. Come on everyone, we are heading for..."

* * *

"The New Light." Trickster smiled. Though it was a Dark Future version, it was still his ship.

Tapping his control panel, he saw it was perfectly intact. The only thing wrong was the years of sand built up around it.

"Good girl, we got some work to do."

Trickster spent no time getting into his ship, especially his workshop.

"But first..." He took off his vest and shirt, revealing his bare torso and the metal plate built into his sternum. Pressing down on the disc at the plate's center, he turned it until it popped out. Laying it on the workbench, he pulled out another disc from the many inside the drawer and turned it in until it locked into place.

"New Nano Factory online. Now for the rest of the ship."

* * *

**Sorry everyone. I promised mid-December for updates and it is mid-January. I didn't realize just how hectic this holiday season was going to be for me. I ran around and got everything ready for christmas, then relatives came over after New Year's and finally, taking down all the decorations, it was a little much.**

**Now that I'm finally free again, regular updates every Sunday starting with this one coming up.**


	4. Evacuate

**Author's Note: **I don't own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Four – Evacuate

"Enemy Targets have escaped. Calculating..." XANA said to himself, knowing the Lyoko Warriors eluded his wrath once more, "Previous encounters indicate current level of minions is inadequate to eliminate threats. This planet designated Arlunola has shown higher levels of technology than previous planet. Course of Action: Assimilation and pursue enemy targets."

XANA began constructing his army in the Holo-Studios at a faster pace.

"Acquiring control of nano-processors...complete! Beginning assimilation of planet Arlunola."

He spread like a swarm of ants across the Artifact Room of Containment, covering the entire floor. Charging the door, he watched as his swarm splashed into the air as they rebounded off the magical force field blocking the door.

The Computer spoke, "Sorry, but all encryptions are active and though you have bypassed the lower secured areas of the system, this room will forever be denied to you."

"Don't be so sure, forever can be a very short time."

Bringing his swarm to the rear of the room, he threw them at the force field once again, they were thrown high into the air once again. This time, the barrier fluxed a little more.

"You were saying?"

The Computer made a glaring noise at XANA. As he smiled in his victory, he returned his swarm to the rear of the room once more.

* * *

Shelly drove as fast as she could in her armored van. Inside were Aelita, Yumi, and Alicia still cradling a sleeping Daedalus in the back seat with Odd in the passenger seat. Outside was Sam riding on her hoverboard with Ulrich and Jeremy sitting firmly as not to fall off.

Shelly leaned in, "So, big guy, why aren't you out there with your girlfriend?"

Odd glanced out the window to see Sam with a little glare in her eyes whenever she looked his way, "Man, can she hold a grudge." He thought.

"Well?" She asked.

He kept his face forward, "I don't want to talk about it."

Shelly smiled as she saw the girls in the backseat. Yumi was rubbing her injured shoulder, Aelita was scratching her side really hard.

"Yumi, how's the shoulder?"

"Aelita, it still hurts and your scratching for the past five minutes isn't helping."

"Sorry, Yumi. There's something poking me under my suit and I don't know what it is."

"Can't you take off your suit and get it out?"

"With Odd in the front seat."

"Hey! When did everyone decide to pick on me today, huh?"

"Relax, Odd, I was only kidding. I'm sure I can get it without taking anything off. By the way, what's been getting you so on edge lately?"

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it!"

After a moment of fidgeting, Aelita got her arm back through her sleeve, holding the object in hand. It was a thin crystal mounted on a circular base.

"Well, it matches your hair." Yumi commented.

"But, I don't know what it is. Shelly, do you know what this is?"

Glancing into the rearview, she saw the crystal. Slamming hard on the brakes, the van screeched to a halt. Alicia held tight onto Daedalus and thankfully, he was still sleeping. Shelly looked behind, taking the crystal from Aelita.

"The Ship Key to the New Light, when did you get it?"

"Since before we escaped the Holo-Studios I think, but I didn't notice it until now."

"This is...good, now I don't have to remember the 128 character password."

Odd fake coughed, "Ahem...All well and good, but XANA could be taking this planet as we speak."

"Right, we need to hurry." Shell began driving again.

"Wait, what about the people?" Aelita leaned into the front.

"Knowing my brother, he'll find a way to save them, but we're getting out of here just in case."

Aelita replied, "Can't we save these people...just in case?"

Shelly looked back at her for a moment before saying, "Okay, when we get to the New Light."

Aelita sat back down assured as Shelly drove on.

* * *

"Sam? If you don't mind me asking. Why didn't you offer Odd a place on the hoverboard first? Figuring that he was your boyfriend, wouldn't it make sense that he got the first seat?" Jeremy asked.

Sam glanced in the window to see Odd with a little regret in his eyes whenever he looked her way, "Man, he looks so sad...No, I still got to be angry with him a little longer." She thought.

She kept her face forward, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't worry about them, they'll be talking to each other again in no time."

Sam scoffed, "Coming from the guy who didn't want to leave his girlfriend's side...clingy much?"

"Hey! That's because...because..."

"Uh huh?" Sam said amusingly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Right, so you have no say in my relationship with Odd."

"Alright, alright, let's just drop it. Besides it's kind of hard to think, rushing past the cold night air matching a speed of the van were following."

"Speaking of, why aren't you cold, Sam? Ulrich and I are shivering."

"Clothes of the future have built-in thermo regulation since 26785 A.D. in according with Fashion Safety Act signed by all clothing manufacturers of the same year and all years thereafter."

The boys stared blankingly at each other for a second before Jeremy asked.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Decawikiplexipedia, they had a link when I was clothes shopping on Terramazon a few hours ago."

"Yeah, we are going to need new threads especially something like Yumi's."

"Her clothing made from a nanomesh material capable of self-healing and also aids in the healing process of the wearer?" Sam said, "Yeah, I got that, too and so does Aelita. But I doubt that we have time to visit Francis with the fact we're running for our lives."

"Francis? Who's Francis?"

Sam simply smiled as they drove onward.

After a few more minutes, they were on the other side in the Arlunolan Spaceport where the New Light was docked. Quickly driving the van and the hoverboard inside the hangar bay, they walked into the ship and made their way toward the bridge.

"Alicia, go to Trickster's chambers and get Daedalus settled. If the door gives you grief, say platypus. The rest of you, follow me."

They did as they were instructed and everyone took a seat, strapping themselves in. Inserting the Ship Key into the ignition and turned it, the ship came online.

"Beginning launch preparations, make sure you're all strap in nice and tight. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"Are you going to alert the populace now?"

"I'm on it." She leaned over to a wire box installed into the dashboard. Flipping the safety clasp, the switch soon followed and she pressed the green button, then the red button on the switch's right.

"This will send a pre-recorded transmission to all radios for ten thousand miles. Everyone will know to get off-world as fast as they can."

"And you didn't..." Aelita asked, only to be meet with a death glare from Shelly, "Nevermind."

"Without any further interruptions, here we go." She pulled on the throttle and the New Light rose in the air. Soon enough in the upper atmosphere, they aligned themselves with their trajectory and flew into the depths of outer space.

* * *

Trickster pulled hard on the top hatch of the New Light. This being the sixth attempt, it came free and finally was open. Taking a short breath, Trickster jumped inside the dark hallway. The sunlight pouring down from the hatch was his only natural light. Tapping a few keys on his 3D Holo display on his forearm, it illuminated his way. The first stop was his workshop, he needed to pick up a few things.

He held himself strong at the sight of his hammock torn asunder, the only place in his workshop where he could get some rest. However behind it was a thin cabinet, he opened it revealing his arsenal of belts. Pushing past them, digging into the far back, he pulled out a thin wide strip of folded hardcloth. Unfolding it, it turned into his emergency backpack. Loading up several of his belts, he turned to his weapons cabinet and threw some of his handheld weapons in. Putting on a special belt, he was ready to move on.

Arriving at his next stop, Trickster walked onto the bridge of his ship. He made his way across the disheveled floor, stepping over the remnants of chairs, pots, pans, and the kitchen table. Getting to his favorite chair, He hoisted it off the ground, lined it up with it's post and brought it into place. Swiveling it back-and-forth a few times, Trickster sat down. Breathing his first sigh of relief since he had been walking the desert for hours and with his hammock destroyed.

"Now, let's see..." He reached for the ignition and there was no Ship Key to be found, "Ah, it would have made it easier, but I memorized it." He typed all the keys the 128 times he needed to and the ship started, then stalled.

"Okay, Computer, run diagnostic." There was no response, "Computer?" Again, no response, "Must be offline."

Trickster pressed a few keys, the diagnostic appeared on the screen.

"Sand has clogged most of the engine intake and other systems, I will need to activate pumps."

He heard the noise of the sand being sucked through the vents. Pressing a few more keys, another display appeared on screen.

"23 minutes, 52 seconds? Must be a lot of sand. I can only hope Enigma isn't in any immediate danger."

At the same time on Mosada...

"Get him!" Kaz'maut shouted as they trailed behind Enigma who transformed into a monkey, swinging from branch-to-branch.

Trickster just hoped for me to not be in any immediate danger, didn't he?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Four.**

**I'm going to update on Wednesday from now on as Sundays have not been working out for me.**

**Due to the enthusiastic "support" of Mystic Supernovae, I've come to a decision. This will be my last story on , at least for a long while if that. I don't want to be in a place where you're only as good as your last chapter and I really don't have the time I used to for putting in writing for fun, even writers need to eat.**

**So long story short, thank you everyone especially you Mystic Supernovae for helping me come to this decision.**


	5. Planet Leave

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Five – Planet Leave

Shelly looked out the front view before looking at her radar on a floating holo-screen. Pressing a few keys switched the radar to planet view. Bringing it closer, she got a better view of the planet's evacuation.

"The evacuation is going smoothly, they should be planet clear in a few hours." She turned the autopilot on and swiveled around in the chair, facing the teenagers, "Now if someone could take a moment and...EXPLAIN TO ME why we are leaving?"

There was a hushed silence over the Lyoko Warriors. A few moments passing, the semi-manic look of Shelly gave no one the courage to reply first. The silence ended when the door opened, everyone looked to the back of the kitchen, Alicia walked in and took her seat by the teenagers.

"Daedalus is sleeping. So if anyone of you go by Trickster's chambers, try not to yell."

Yumi smiled, "Speaking of which..." Shelly glared at her and she went quiet.

"Look, Shelly..." She turned to Ulrich, "The reason we left is because of XANA. He's our enemy, the one who we had hoped would be gone forever."

"XANA? So you defeated him?"

Aelita turned to Ulrich, "Let me take over from here, Ulrich. This is where it gets complicated, Shelly. In this reality, the one we are in right now, the Lyoko Warriors defeated XANA back when they were alive in the 21st century. However, we come from a Dark Future where we failed to defeat XANA. He succeeded in conquering the world and destroying all humanity. The girls and I escaped by a makeshift spacecraft while the boys were executed by XANA. That is also the reason why the boys were hardlight holograms when you met them."

Shelly blinked her eyes twice, "Great, it feels like I'm talking to my brother again."

"Well, that is the truth. Right now, XANA is back on Arlunola and I'm guessing he's building up an army. Seeing as he can mold into any form, he will take over any remaining spaceships and create more before beginning his invasion of the galaxy."

"Okay. Trickster has talked to me about Dark Futures. So, he's right now inside the Dark Future Orb, trying to take care of this."

Sam said, "So, he went inside the Orb? It seems a little hard to swallow."

"Why should it? You came out of it at one point before my brother got a hold of it and that is even harder to accomplish."

Sam went quiet, gaining Odd's full attention. He brought a hand over to her shoulder. Just as it rested, Sam stood up and walked away. Odd retracted his hand, looking more pitiful than before. Ulrich looked at Yumi who didn't look back.

Alicia stood up and clapped her hands, "Okay, I think that's enough of this meeting. Why don't you all get some sleep while Shelly and I talk."

The Lyoko Warriors looked at each other and did as they were told. Standing up, they walked in a single file line out of the bridge.

"Computer, lock bridge doors."

"Acknowledged."

The green strip of light on the door's center went from green to red.

Aelita tugged on Jeremy's sleeve and nodded toward the door. The genius duo knelt down and pressed their ears against the cool metal. Ulrich and Yumi stood at their sides and joined their friends in eavesdropping. Odd looked at them and then down the hall, he decided to leave.

"I think you should be honest with them." Alicia said.

"Look, I've had done missions with kids before. It is better to know when they need to know."

"When you told me we were going to the Golden Nirvana, I thought you were joking at first, that place is not right for kids."

"They're not just kids. Okay, I know what I just said. But at least, these kids have combat experience. If push comes to shove, they can handle themselves. Besides, only parts of that ship are dangerous. If anything happens, Gabriel will sort it out with righteous vengeance."

"But nothing should happen in the first place."

"As long as they stay away from the Warrens, they should be fine. I will give them personal transponders before they leave the ship."

"Why can't we stay with them?"

"I'll be convincing Gabriel to give me whatever Trickster left in his care and you'll be taking care of Daedalus here on the ship. I don't what the little kid to go anywhere."

"Okay, let's go with your plan. When will we be there?"

"As long as we remain at our current speed, two days. Well if his ship's flight pattern hasn't changed, that is."

"When should we tell them this?"

"Let's wait for dinner before we tell them. I want them to get some sleep and have some fun before landing the big news."

"Speaking of sleep, we should be going to bed."

"Hold up a moment, I want to check the ship's diagnostics real quick."

The Lyoko Warriors backed away from the door.

"So, we know what's going on." Aelita was the first to whisper.

"Maybe not everything, but we got a clearer picture."

"Yumi, what do you...think?" Ulrich turned to see she was already gone.

"You think she went back to the bunks?"

"We won't know standing here, come on."

Ulrich ran down the hall as fast as he could go, making it to the stasis chambers. He opened the door and found her to be nowhere.

"Where could she be?"

He felt a hand slip on her shoulder, looking back he saw it was Aelita, "Ulrich, you need to relax. I don't know why you don't want Yumi to be far, but you got to remember she needs her space and now is the time to give her that."

"What are you? A couple's counselor?"

"Ulrich, calm down. You know Aelita is right?"

He breathed heavy with a grim look on his face. However as the seconds passed, his breathing steadied and he nodded slightly. Without another word, he went into his bunk and pulled the covers over himself. Jeremy and Aelita went into their bunk soon after and all three friends soon fell asleep.

* * *

In the dense jungles of Mosada, Enigma turned to his enemies. The four lizardmen rushing toward him with Kaz'maut nowhere to be seen, disappearing into the brush sometime when the battle began. Dodging the two claws, Enigma saw the tail swipe coming. Turning one side of him into metal, he took the blow and grabbed the tail. Heaving with all his might, he spun the lizardman around and threw him into one of his comrades.

The other two jumped toward him. With a smile, Enigma seemingly disappeared. The two warriors already in flight, slammed into each other. As the two rolled down the tree's trunk and onto the ground, a ladybug crawled along the underside of the vines. Then, a clawed hand burst through the vines, only just missing him.

Turning back into his true form, Enigma kicked off the ground. When he landed, he turned around and saw Kaz'maut looking at him, his right eye was covered with a tinted lens that retracted into his skull a second later.

"Since when did you get a cybernetic eye?"

"You ssshould thank your friend Trickssster, he was the one who gave thisss to me!"

With a high-pitched roar, Kaz'maut ran toward his foe with fangs and claws bare. Sweeping his claws, Enigma dodged with not even an inch to spare. Enigma hardened his body to living steel, he went on the offensive and punched Kaz'maut who dodged the blow. Bringing his cybernetic claw across, he slashed deep into Enigma's side.

He yelped in pain, clenching the wound.

"When did you upgrade your arm?"

"When we killed you for the firssst time, I decccided to upgrade my arm to the nexxxt level. Thisss isss God Iron."

"God Iron, huh?" Enigma straightened himself up. Stancing himself for combat, he taunted Kaz'maut to attack with the curling of two fingers.

The head lizardmen rushed forward, throwing his artifical arm into a strike. Bringing his arm up, Enigma stopped his attack by grabbing his wrist. From his hand throughout his entire body, Enigma's metal form turned from a gray to a shiny silver.

"There, the playing field is even." Headbutting Kaz'maut, he heard the crack of his snout breaking. Following through with a punch, Kaz'maut scraped across the enormous tree root, falling off it and crashing onto the jungle floor below.

Enigma relaxed and walked cautiously to the edge where his foe fell off. As he approached the edge, Kaz'maut leapt high into the air. Moving passed Enigma, he shoved him over the edge and he fell in the same spot Kaz'maut was seconds before.

"Hahaha, you forget, Enigma, thisss isss my jungle. Thisss isss my world!"

A large bellowing sound cut through the air, putting a smile on the lizardman's face.

"Speaking of." He jumped into the air and into the higher branches above.

Enigma pushed himself off the ground, his body aching from the fall. Getting to one knee, he saw the tree leaves dancing and the rain puddles trembling. Lifting his head, a large rhino-like beast standing twenty feet tall roared and charged him.

The next thing Enigma knew, he was in air. The God Iron body protecting him from being gored on the horn. But nothing protected him from the impact, the jungle trees quickly passed beneath him as he started plummeting to the earth.

With a loud crash, Enigma landed, losing consciousness.

"Now, now, don't sssleep jussst yet. I want you awake for thisss." Kaz'maut's voice rang out.

Feeling a strong hand around his throat, Enigma's eyes burst open and the lizardmen stood over him. He glanced to see his body returned to normal, doing so after he passed out. Without the strength to turn back into God Iron, he was at the complete mercy of his opponent.

"Finally, I get the chanccce to kill you again!" He raised his cybernetic claw high above his head.

Enigma smiled, "Funny, something tells me your hearing has been impaired."

"What?" Kaz'maut now heard it too.

The roar of the ship's engines as it hovered over the tree where they sat high upon. Kaz'maut was too distracted, Enigma swiped his arm, freeing his throat and gave him a powerful kick.

Trickster smiled, he now had a clean shot, "And goodbye."

With the press of a button, the ship's lasers hit Kaz'maut with their full power. The lizardmen was sent to the ground where they hit and exploded. The force caused Enigma to fly over the tree and was in the air once more.

But this time, he felt a tight snag and was stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw himself caught by the robotic tentacles that came out of the underside of the New Light. With him being safely rescued by his friend, Enigma blacked out again.

"Hey, Enigma...Enigma..." Trickster's voice sounded like a melody, a sound for sore ears.

"Trick...ster..."

"Rest easy, Friend. You're in the sick bay. You took quite a beating, my nanodoctors are inside of you and you should be up-and-running in a few hours."

"Kaz'maut? Is he?"

"Yeah, I scanned the area. His charred cybernetic arm is all that remains of him."

"Where are we?"

"We are hovering in Mosada's upper atmosphere for the moment. You've been out for three hours now."

"So, what's the plan?"

"You need to rest, I'll come back to..." Trickster tried to stand but Enigma clenched his arm.

"Please, Trickster. Tell me, I still have strength to listen."

"Okay, I'll make it brief. We are unfortunate to be in a Dark Future that doesn't have a Dark Future Rift, but I have detected a Dark Future Tear at the edge of this solar system."

"Wha...t?"

"With us entering a Dark Future, we can't return to the Dark Future Nexus unless we either leave the Dark Future where XANA is waiting for us or we have to cross a Dark Future Rift. These are the only ways to get to where we need to solve our problem."

Enigma sat up a little, "But we have a Dark Future Tear, isn't that good?"

"It's a toss up, but still better than nothing. A Tear is where two Dark Futures overlap slightly, allowing those who walk through Dark Futures, namely you and me can go. No one from a Dark Future can follow us."

"So, we just..." Enigma coughed, "need to get to the Tear?"

"Yes, but like I said, it's a toss up. When we travel, we will only be able to enter the Dark Future with what we have on our person. That means the New Light, this version of the New Light may not be with us in the other Dark Future."

"May?"

"If the version of the New Light has been destroyed in the next Dark Future, then it can come with us. But if it survived in the next Dark Future, it will remain here as we cross ahead."

"What about us?"

"The rules aren't the same for living beings. We still cross, but more or less become controllers of our Dark Future versions. Since we were dead in this Dark Future, we didn't merge as our essence in this place was already extinguished."

"So, the plan is to cross over and hope the New Light follows us?"

"Exactly, you've done what you can. It's my turn to get us out of here."

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!" The Computer shouted as the alarm blared and red lights flashed.

Enigma smiled, "You fell into that one."

Trickster forced a smile back, "Just...stay here and let me see what the fuss is about, all right?"

Running to the bridge, he got to the pilot's chair and looked out the front view.

"Crap, a whole armada is waiting for us."

"Sir, I'm detecting several cruisers, frigates, and fighter class warships from three distinct cultural influences. It appears to be Human Federation, Arlunolan, and Westerlaw."

"So, the axis of evil has revealed itself and on the other side is the Tear we need to get to."

"Why, my brother has indeed returned from the dead." A gentleman appeared on one of the holo-screens.

"Dreyfus...I am surprised to say the same."

"I don't know how you cheated death, but trust me when I say that me and my allies will be more than happy to return you there."

Trickster smiled, "You're welcome to try."

* * *

**End of Chapter Five.**


	6. Personal Space

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Six – Personal Space

The next morning, everyone awoke and there was still no Yumi or Sam to be found. As the four teenagers gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast, they were soon joined by the others. Shelly looked at the diagnostics screen to make sure everything was still optimal. Alicia sat down with Daedalus on the seat next to her.

The breakfast was served and everyone started to eat except for Ulrich who played with his cereal. Odd was the first to finish.

"Ah, I love the taste of real food. I always felt empty as a hologram. Right, Ulrich? Right?"

He stood up and left without saying a word. Aelita and Jeremy having finished their breakfast, looked at each other, nodded, and followed him.

Odd was left dumbfounded about everything that just occurred and continued eating his breakfast.

Jeremy and Aelita knew where Ulrich was. On the top of the ship, Ulrich sat on the floor of the observation, resting his forearms and chin on one knee, he just stared at the wall. The door opened up and the two came inside.

"Ulrich, can we come in?"

"Please, guys, I just want to be left alone."

Aelita spoke, "Ulrich, you've been acting distant and you don't leave Yumi alone. If you don't tell us, then I don't know what we're going to do. So please just tell us."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, you need to and right now."

"Aelita! Why is this so important to you? Why can't you two just leave well enough alone and let me handle this?"

"Because you're not handling it! You're blocking everything out and acting depressed. Maybe if you tell us, then you can deal with it."

Ulrich had lost it, "How would you understand? You never held Jeremy near dead in your arms!"

He relaxed when he said that, realizing he was talking about the one thing he didn't want to talk about. Aelita sat down next to Ulrich and held his hand.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"It's just...just...as far back as I can remember, I never had many good things in my life. My parents were strict, I was never the best student, and I knew soccer was temporary. Now that I'm here...in the future, I don't have anything here. My parents are dead, so are all my relatives, I have no house to return to, nothing else from my life. The only thing I can depend on is you guys and the only person I ever..." He struggled to say the word.

Aelita and Jeremy looked at each other, Aelita squeezed Ulrich's shoulder and nodded with a smile.

A tear left his eye, "The only person I ever love in my life. There was no other girl that comes close to Yumi or ever would." He held his hands up and they trembled as he stared at them, "Holding her lifeless in my arms, believing she was dead, it was more than I could bare." He held his head and cried into his knee.

Aelita held Ulrich closer.

"When she came back to life, I was happy...more so than ever. All I ever wanted with to be her's and for her to be mine. Because I...I...love her so much."

She hugged Ulrich as he continued to cry. This brought a gentle smile to her, knowing that her friend was finally starting to heal and maybe...the healing can start for their relationship, too.

* * *

The reason Yumi and Sam were nowhere to be found because they were in the Ship's Holo-Studio. They were in there for about twelve hours. The night club lights flashed in many different colors, Sam and Yumi were laughing as they enjoyed their drinks.

"So, there he is falling to the earth and essentially his death, only because he refused to say three simple words. It would be better if he had meant it, too. But there I was, saving his neck again."

Yumi chuckled, "Yeah, but at least Odd is fun. All Ulrich seems to do is want to be close to me. I mean that's flattering, but I need my space."

"You know that Odd and I are into doing the most extreme things you can think of, but sometimes..."

She had Yumi's full attention, "Yes?"

"I just want to relax some times like sit under a tree and just listen to the wind, that kind of relaxing. Normal boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, not all this running around and goofing off."

"Wow, the extreme lover wants to slow down?"

"So what? I seem to be the only girl who hasn't let her man fondle her breasts yet."

"Hey! Ulrich only touched my breast...and it was on accident, so it doesn't count."

"Yumi, you got to learn something about men. When it comes to the physical stuff like touching and fondling...to a man, it always counts. No matter what circumstances, rules, or conditions, it ALWAYS counts. And when it comes to this stuff, you got to play by their scoreboard, not yours."

Yumi bit one of her nails, "Really?"

She nodded, "Really? Wait...did you do something else I don't know about?"

"Well...it was..." She shook her head, "Nothing. It was nothing."

"Oh no, you're not getting away with that one. Spill it!"

"Well...No, I'm going to be a bigger person about this and end it here."

"Okay, if that's the way you want to play it. Once we leave here, I'll be like, 'Hey Aelita, didn't you that Yumi once stroked Ulrich's...'."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you, but nothing leaves this room, okay?"

"My lips are sealed." Sam propped her forearms up to rest her chin, wanting not to miss any little detail, "So, what was it?"

"Remember just a few days ago when the boys were still holograms and we were all alone in our different sections of the ship."

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget, why? Oh my god, you went all the way, didn't you? Let me guess, Ulrich likes to be on the bottom, right?"

"What? No! Not a chance in...That's it, I'm stopping it right here."

"No,no,no, now you've got to tell me or I'm going to make up something to tell the guys. Maybe, Ulrich and Yumi are into something kinky like..."

"Alright, alright, jeez, shut up and I'll tell you. I saw him in his...his..."

"Birthday suit?"

Yumi blushed a deep shade of red, "Yes..."

"Oh...my...god...you got to spill every detail."

"I didn't see anything. I swear your mind is more perverted than Odd's."

"Grade A?" Sam ignored her comment.

Yumi's face couldn't get anymore red, "Um...yes..." She admitted defeat.

"I thought so, he does sports and works out a lot, it makes sense."

"So, Odd's...is..." Yumi raised an eye brow while shaking her hand flat.

"I'm not telling you."

Yumi slammed her hands on the table, "But I've told you mine...you've got to..."

"I'm not the one who let it slip with that nail-biting tell. That's your own fault."

Yumi slouched back down in her chair, Sam was right.

"Thanks, Yumi. Talking like this has made me feel so relaxed."

"Yeah, but...you kind of tricked me there."

"If you see anything marked 'Trap', it ALWAYS is."

Yumi glared at Sam, "Computer, spawn a dozen rats in Sam's pants."

"Acknowledged."

"Yumi...YUMI!" She yelled as twelve rats scurried inside her pants, "No, no, no!"

As Sam ran around trying to get the rats out of her pants, Yumi smiled a little wickedly and drank from her drink while enjoying the show.

* * *

Trickster sat in his chair as he stared at the armada that stood before him.

"Computer, I will need you to scan the entire armada specifically weaknesses in their lines. Also, print out a list of all my experimental and non-essential systems."

"Acknowledged. Scanning in progress."

Trickster spared no time combing through the list, "Perfect! Computer, send four robot helpers to send list items #7 and #8 into the Hangar Bay, place them on Hangar doors 2 and 6 respectively. Attach two charges on them, the one on #7 for 5 minutes, the one on #8 for 7 minutes, understood?"

"Acknowledged."

Trickster grabbed the throttle and revved it to max speed, "The last thing for now, Computer, divert all reserve power to the front and middle shields."

"Acknowledged, diverting power now."

The New Light sped toward the armada at full speed.

"Sir, I do not recommend this course of action. We will be in the firing range of the entire armada's weaponry in 2 minutes, 53 seconds."

"Understood, Computer. Set up waypoint markers from current position through the weak spots in the enemy fleet to the spatial anomaly previously scanned, update every two seconds."

"Acknowledged and Sir..."

"Yes?"

"That wasn't the last thing..."

"Giving me lip now?" Trickster smiled.

"Everything in the Hangar Bay is accomplished. You will have just over a minute on the first timer when you make contact with the enemy fleet."

Trickster held a button down, "Enigma, buddy, we're going to be in for a bumpy ride. Hold on to your gurney."

"What's out there?"

"Ah...tell you if we live, over and out!" He let go of the button, letting out a breath of relief...until he heard.

"You know I got a call button here too, you idiot."

"Computer, shut off his call button."

"Don't you fu..."

Trickster smiled in his small victory. Not before long, he focused everything he had to evading the huge fleet that he was fast approaching.

"Sir, multiple laser lock."

"Activate Targeting Jammers!"

Upon doing so, the laser fire was less accurate. However the Jammers would soon burn out due to the drain on the power. This allowed him to survive the first large salvo of laser fire and thus preventing his destruction for the moment.

Following the markers laid out, he swept into the first part of the armada.

"Sir, item #7's timer has reached thirty seconds."

"Eject it at twenty seconds."

"Acknowledged."

Encountering little resistance as the fleet was now confused as Trickster's apparent survival and were rushing to reorganize.

"First package is away."

"Thanks, Computer. See if you can't get the engine to increase output by ten percent."

"The strain to engine may be too great and would damage..."

"I know the risk, I'm asking for ten percent."

"Acknowledged."

Just then, the ship jostled as the cruisers fired some of their lasers at him.

"The Jammers must have worn off. Doesn't matter, package one, go boom!"

There was a large explosion and behind him was a large rift into space.

"Trickster, what have you done?" Dreyfus appeared on-screen.

"Hey, Bro! That was the detonation of my experimental slipstream drive. You see once detonated, it opens a hole into the slipstream sub-dimension and sucks everything it touches into it."

"Oh no! Our ships!"

"The beauty of it is since there are no slipstream drives on any ship due to the fact it's illegal in most systems...yeah, there gonna be stuck there awhile."

"You'll pay for this brother! If it's the last thing I do!"

"Quit your monologuing! Honestly, it's embarrassing." With a smile, Trickster terminated the communication.

"Sir, Package Two will detonate in twenty seconds."

"Eject now!"

With the second package away, Trickster hurried the ship along.

"Computer, divert all front shield power to the back shields!"

"Detonation in..." Trickster could see the Dark Future Tear in front of him.

"5..." Closer.

"4...3...2...1..." The Dark Future Tear was right in front of the ship.

A large explosion occurred and started sucking the New Light away from the Tear just as its nose hit.

"Damn, my experimental space fold engine...I spent too long boasting with Dreyfus."

"Sir, the detonation of the experimental space fold engine has left an artificial black hole in the rear of the armada, it will ensure the total destruction of the enemy, but we are being pulled in with them."

"Max out the engines, even if they explode."

"Safety Protocols prohibit..."

"Maximum override control, passcode: Damn the Tuxedos!"

"Acknowledged."

Even going at two hundred percent output, they only managed to keep away from the black hole. Once the engines explode, it will be all over.

"Damn it! What do I do?"

Then the New Light jets forward in an instant and enters the Dark Future Tear, safely avoiding death from the black hole.

"Computer, reduce output back to normal levels."

"Acknowledged."

"And can you tell me what the hell just saved us?"

"Mere seconds ago, the New Light sported six new boosters and two new engines that matched the previous output. It gave us enough thrust to escape the black hole."

"But how did they appear?"

"H...H...hey...F...fri...end..." Enigma's voice weakly came over the intercom.

"Enigma? You did that? But, you're still hurt!"

"C...ouldn't...let...y...ou...fig...ht...thi...sss...on your...own...n...OW! c...ould...I?"

"Computer, Time to next Dark Future."

"At current speed: 5 minutes, 20 seconds."

"Enigma, I'm coming! Just stay right there!"

"O...kay..." Enigma's arm slipped off the button.

"Enigma. Enigma! Fuck! Enigma!"

Trickster ran as fast as he could to see the fate of his friend.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six.**


	7. Grim News

**Author's Note: ** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Grim News

Trickster ran down the corridor, not taking even a moment to catch his breath. He had little time for it would be just over a minute before entering the next Dark Future. Finally, the door to the Engime Room came into view.

Once inside, it was hard not to notice the passed out Enigma on the floor, his head laying next to a pool of vomit and blood.

Trickster ran to his friend, turning him over. With Enigma's head and shoulders resting on Trickster's lap, he popped out a syringe from his belt, slipped off the cap, and stabbed it into Enigma's heart.

"Don't worry, friend. The nano accelerators I just added will increase the healing process twofold...so, so, just stay with me, okay?"

Enigma didn't move or respond, he continued just laying there. Trickster had been in this position a few times before, but it felt different this time.

Suddenly, a white light shone down the corridor. Trickster knew the next Dark Future was upon them.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Yumi?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich rubbed his face, clearing any remains of dried tears, "Look, guys. I know what I'm doing. I caused Yumi to run from me, so I'm going to just give her some space for the time being. Trust me, it's for the best."

Aelita smiled, "I'm glad you came to this decision."

"Thank you, Aelita. If not for you, I'd..."

She gripped his shoulder, "That's what friends are for, Ulrich. Now come on, Shelly said dinner was ready."

Making their way to the kitchen, they saw the very interesting sight of Sam and Yumi held in mid-air by Shelly gripping the back of their clothes. Each of them having only a little bruising.

"See? This is what you get when you start fights in the Holo-Studio, right?"

Sam and Yumi grumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!"

They looked at each other and both girls reluctantly said, "Yes."

"Good. Remember this is what happens if you start this again, okay?"

Shelly lowered them, getting them back on their feet.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table as the Computer served dinner. As they ate, Shelly looked to Alicia who nodded.

Shelly stood up, "Excuse me, may I have your attention?" The Teenagers looked up, giving her their full attention, "Okay. Upon reviewing the internal security footage, most of you know what I'm about to say and yet I'll repeat it anyway. We are heading to a ship called the Golden Nirvana to meet up with a man called Gabriel Caine. My brother left something in his possession, which he now believes is the only means of safety."

Sam smiled, "Like the Rejoining?"

"Trickster didn't go through with that, remember? Regardless, I saw the look in his eyes and they told me this was the only way. My part of this plan will be convincing Gabriel to give me whatever he has. Alicia will stay on the ship to look after Daedalus."

"So, you're giving us free rein to do whatever we want?"

"Hey, I'm not going to be around to stop you and Daedalus is going to be a handful. Stay, go, I could honestly care less, but should you go, which I'm recommending you don't, then you should know what the Golden Nirvana is."

Aelita shook her hands, "Wait, wait, we're just going to stay on ship." She scratched the back of her head, "We haven't had the best track record when it comes to being on our own in this universe."

Sam softly jabbed Aelita in her arm, "Come on, Aelita. That was a gigantic mall, this is just a spaceship. I don't think we're going to run into the same problems."

Shelly fake coughed, "Excuse me, the Golden Nirvana isn't just any spaceship." She tapped a button on her forearm control panel, projecting a holo-map, "It is a Norse Class City Ship Model III. It was designed several thousands of years ago and has been retrofitted a few dozen times. The city is protected by a laser reflective dome encompassing the upper half of the ship. The lower half is comprised of a God Iron-Modarian Steel alloy that can't be penetrated by most conventional weapons and a few of the unconventional ones. Take a moment to look at it before we continue."

"The ship looks more like a giant turtle than a longboat."

"Look can be deceiving, Jeremy."

After another minute, Shelly continued.

"Now that you've seen the outer shell of the ship, the inside as its name implies is a giant city. Roughly the size of a Class VI Metropolitan Center."

The Lyoko Warriors stared at her blankly.

She shook her head, "Um...21st century...uh if I'm saying it right, it would be New York City, all of its boroughs and Seattle combined using all three axises instead of just the two."

Jeremy and Aelita nodded with a small smile while the others were just sitting there.

Shelly rubbed her brow, "Let's just say this, it is a really really big city, okay?"

The other three then nodded with a small smile.

The holo-map moved inside the ship, highlighting a large city in a golden tint.

"Inside the dome, there are a few layers you need to be aware of. The top layer is called Millennium City, the majority is just an ordinary city with commerce, industry, and residential districts. The most important part of this layer is known as the Core, it is the central housing for all the ship's systems like the digital brain and heart powering the entire ship. The most powerful security is here and is guarded by sentry programs and guards. The Core extends up with a giant tower leading to the Bridge which rests just short of the dome. It is here where Gabriel Caine and his chief officers reside."

Aelita paused, "Wait, Gabriel Caine...is the captain?"

"Yes, he runs the ship. His staff consists of personal friends he met while fighting in various wars. Each officer is a soldier that was dishonorable discharged or forced into early retirement. I know them all and they trust me, which is why you are not going to accompany me. They are in charge of the security force that keeps the peace. But enough about that, we're moving on."

She pressed a button illuminating a forest-like area a little lower and to the west.

"The second layer is known as Celestial Bay. It is a complete biosphere with many flora from dozens of planets mixed together in natural harmony. There are a few nature walks, camp sites, and cart vendors for every handheld food you can imagine. That is just the first part, the second is a small beach city with a fully functional wave generator allowing for gentle waves to tsunamis to be projected. There is also a boardwalk that permits kiting, sun bathing, and even a...um, nevermind, moving on."

Another button press illuminated an area just beneath Millennium City.

"The third layer is Tournament Town. It is the sports and fighting area of the city, though it is more a part of Millennium City, the locals recognize it as it's own distinct layer. Here you can attend various games, fighting tournaments, concerts, and other such public events. There are also training grounds and sparring areas to participate or spectate. Be careful, the further down you go, the more shady characters will appear. Plus many of the fighters could be enhanced with Steroid Pumps, Super Adrenaline Distributors, and other such...not legal modifications."

She pressed a button to highlight an area beneath Celestial Bay.

"The fourth layer is Thrash City. Here you can do anything. Just watch your step here more so than the other three layers. The last layer is the Warrens and this is a forbidden zone, do not go here or I'll kill you myself."

"Where will the ships be docked?"

"The outer ring is the docking area and will transport us directly to either Millennium City or Celestial Bay. The ship will be parked here and once we land, we will know where we'll be parked and can coordinate from there. Though if you do go in the city, I suggest you stick together and not go anywhere alone. We will have another day before we arrive and if you should have any questions about the Golden Nirvana, do not hesitate to ask me."

"We will think about it. Thanks, Shelly."

"You may not be thankful should anything happen. Just keep your wits about you and should anything go wrong, contact me immediately. Now, enjoy the rest of your dinner."

A white light enveloped Trickster as a voice began to speak around him.

"Trickster, Trickster, are you awake?" It was a sweet female voice.

"Alicia?"

"Trickster, you need to awaken."

His eyes burst wide and he sat up in an instant, taking a lungful of air as if he hadn't taken one in a very long time. Suddenly, he felt an arm grabbed his shoulder.

"Thank goodness, you're awake. We were worried that you wouldn't come back to us."

"I tend to survive and return to those I love."

"I'm truly flattered, Trickster, but I'm not this Alicia you speak."

"You have her voice, you must be..." He looked over his shoulder to see a woman in a white robe. Her skin was a pale gray-blue, her neck slightly longer than a human, her ear more elven, her nose were slits, and her eyes were entirely white with a gray iris and no pupil.

He rolled off the exam table, kicking down a medical tray full of tools off a small table, "A Kalsharian?" He felt a small wound in his back, pulling the bloodied scalpel off the floor and readying himself for a fight.

"Don't be alarmed, I know that Kalsharians have been hostile to Humans in your time. But you need not be afraid, we are allies to the Humans now. Please you have to listen.

"If you are an ally, then tell me...what time is it?"

"Earth Date is September 24, 80783 A.D. We brought you back to life to help us with a major problem that only you can solve."

He smirked, "I've heard some farfetched stories before, but that one was a doozy. If you expect me to believe that...wah?" He felt unexpectedly dizzy and loosened his grip as the scalpel clanged on the floor. Gripping his aching head, his vision blurred.

"You have sudden dizziness and temporary eyesight loss. It is expected as we reset your reincarnation matrix back three lifetimes. It was not easy to find samples of your DNA and that of your essence."

"Tell me...before I black out...what do you need...me for?" His headaches getting worse.

"Your best friend Enigma...he's...he's our greatest enemy. For the past three centuries, he's terrorized the known galaxy and now his actions threaten to destroy the alliance between the New Human Federation, the Reformed Kalsharian Empire, and the Independent Planets. And it seems...you're the only one who can stop him."

"Enigma? Why?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven.**


	8. Up To Speed

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

Another thing, I goofed the last chapter. The year of the Dark Future is actually 80783 A.D. Not 80603 A.D. because in this Dark Future, Trickster lived a long life and passed, he didn't die instantly, so the year change is to compensate for this fact. That is the only thing that has changed in this Dark Future. Without further adieu, Chapter Eight

* * *

Chapter Eight – Up To Speed

Trickster was laying down on the exam table. He looked around as the Kalsharian doctors worked around him. Four green see-through sections lifted up from the oval table, meeting together, encasing him in a dome. As the rims of each section illuminated a green light and the dome filled with a green gas, Trickster was surprisingly at ease. Kalsharian technology was more organic in nature than Human technology.

"Diagnostic scan in progress." The woman with Alicia's voice spoke, "It should only take a minute or two at the most. Just lay down your head and relax."

He did so as his heavy eyes drifted to sleep. When he was awakened, the same woman stood over him and he found they were alone in the room.

"My apologies, Trickster. The chamber was designed for Kalsharian physiology, you passed into a very deep sleep. Though you were obviously revived, we managed to complete the scan."

Clenching his throbbing head, "How long was I out?"

"Just over an hour. Would you like to see the results?"

He nodded softly, not wanting to jostle his head. She tapped a button on the table's panel, causing a small oval device to float from the table and into her hand. He noticed how she floated as she walked, probably due to the flowing robes. She presented it to him and he took it. Pressing the only button it had, a three-dimensional display of his anatomy floated an inch above the device.

"Strange, it seems you cloned me to my exact biological specifications."

"It was the only way to resurrect you."

"This could be troublesome. I don't have my brain bugs, nano factory chestplate, nor my metallic heart. Not to mention all the other enhancements I added to myself over the years."

"We can easily reproduce all your inventions. We will have our Tricksterologists get to work immediately."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tricksterologists?"

"Yes, they've been part of our science division for about the same time Enigma starting his crusade against all his enemies. When you passed away, the Kalsharian Empire decided it was the right time to start their invasion of all enemy territories. The first among the Independent Planets struck was Arlunola. Though truth be told, there was no battle. The Arlunolan Defense Forces decided to stand down."

"They played it smart. No matter how good the Defense Forces are, they would be no match for an entire Kalsharian armada."

"The government agreed to a peaceful surrender. No atrocities were committed to the innocent populace. All we desired was every part of your technological property. Once all your experiments, workshops, and journals were loaded aboard the mothership, our forces withdrew and we never set foot on Arlunola again."

"What about the other Independent Planets?"

"Others were preemptively struck in case they would come to the aid of the Human Federation. Extinction of a species or a culture has never been a priority of the Empire, we only wanted the senseless wars to stop. The defeat of the Human Federation would ensure that goal."

"You guys didn't do your homework, the Independent Planets exist because they refused to side with the Federation. Every person who lived on those planets desired to live in freedom, not as tools for a power-hungry and bloodthirsty government."

"Only after two decades since your passing, the Human Federation was defeated and all their worlds were occupied by the Empire. A few short generations gleaned insight into the true nature of mankind. We realized that despite our appearances, we weren't so dissimilar. When the last Emperor took power, he decided to renounce the occupancy of the Federation planets and helped them establish the New Human Federation and we called ourselves, the Reformed Kalsharian Empire from that day forth."

"You have yet to tell me where Enigma factors into all this."

"We don't know why he started fighting us. He used his powers to gain influence over those who didn't want such peace. Over the centuries, he have interfered in every effort to establish peace. We have tried to negotiate and reason with him, but he refuses to listen. Our leaders did nothing outside of this to stop him, his attacks were minor nuisances at best. However his last attack was at a summit between the Federation and the Empire. He killed delegates on both sides, now there is talk of war. The first time in three centuries."

"Enigma..."

"After many failed attempts to solve the Enigma problem, we at the Science Division came up with a solution. There has only been one person who was capable of reasoning with Enigma, the only friend he had ever known."

"Me. You brought me back to get Enigma to see the error of his ways."

"The Empire and the Federation have already signed a leniency waiver for Enigma's crimes if he were to turn himself in peacefully. Otherwise, the only course of action that remains is a joint Empire-Federation attack on Enigma's flagship, The New Light."

"The New Light?"

"The New Light, mark IV. We destroyed the previous three incarnations over the years."

"So, when can we get started with the operations? I need to have all my enhancements in order to do this."

"None of your enhancements will help you reason with Enigma."

"In order for him to believe I'm the real Trickster, I need all my enhancements. That means brain bugs, nano factory chestplate, my metallic heart, everything. This should take about eight weeks for operation and recovery time."

"No need, we've advanced your original designs and combined with our medical technologies, the recovery time should be only eight hours if anything."

"Good, the sooner the better. I want to start this mission immediately."

"Follow me to the operating room, the Tricksterologists should be ready."

With a nod, he followed her and knew that the next eight hours were going to be anything but pleasant.

* * *

"So, what's exactly in Thrash City...from a hoverboarding standpoint, of course." Sam asked Shelly as they walked together down the corridor.

"I've personally only been there once. Like Tournament Town, Thrash City has its own sports arena, though smaller and focuses less on mainstream sports with more focus on the extreme sports. It is called the Terrordome. It is here where the best hoverboarders hang out, but this zone is rattled with illegal activity. Only if you're serious about hoverboarding, should you go."

"I know you mentioned it in the speech yesterday, but what sort of illegal activity?"

"The most common crimes in Thrash City are drug use, pickpocketing, and other non-violent or victimless crimes. The Warrens are where the most murders, rapes, and other such violent crimes occur."

"You still haven't told us anything about that place."

"I choose not to for you should never go there...ever. Remember what I said last time if I should ever find out you all went to the Warrens."

Sam gulped, "The killing part?"

Shelly nodded and walked back to the bridge, leaving her standing alone in the hallway. This wouldn't be the last time she would have to answer such questions, not in the least.

Ulrich sat down in the co-pilot chair, holding one knee to his chest as he pondered in thought.

"Um...the only question I got is...well, do you know of a good place to train?"

She sighed, "The only place you can receive such training is in Tournament Town. There are lots of different training grounds and many trainers that can help you."

"I was thinking more on the line of training equipment."

"Look, I'm busy trying to establish contact with the Golden Nirvana, so tomorrow I can easily call them and get the day's access code. Sorry if I can't answer your questions right away."

"Okay..." Ulrich stood up and started to leave.

"Ulrich." He stopped to listen, "Go to Halam-Kul's Gym, they are the best gym you can get access to with a free membership. Don't have your heart set on being a lifetime member. For all we know, we will only be there for a day."

"Or months, we don't know for sure how long Trickster will take."

"If I know my brother, he would want to solve this the right way and hopefully it is also the quickest way."

"Thanks, Shelly...for you know, everything." He left the room.

Before the door closed, he heard, "You're welcome, Ulrich."

Later that evening as they gathered for dinner, It was Jeremy and Aelita's turn to ask some questions.

"Do you know of where we can get some clothes for the boys? Just somewhere in Millennium City would be nice."

"There are a few stores that the directories can guide you toward, there is no reason to discuss with me of where to get the best clothes for you all."

"We just wanted your personal opinion."

"I got the my all-purpose female suit: humanoid model from Darrington's in the Shopping District, but the last I heard there was going to be a new store opening up and some famous designer's brands were going to be stocking the shelves. The directory should point it out as the new stores get the 'New' label on them."

Odd was silent as he ate his food.

"Odd, do you have anything you'd like to ask?"

He shook his head and quietly excused himself from the table, "I'm not hungry."

When he left the kitchen, the Lyoko Warriors looked at each other.

Ulrich was the first to speak, "This is weird, Odd's never been not hungry before."

"Yeah and he rarely talks now, something else he has never not done before." Aelita remarked, giving a small smile to Ulrich, which made Yumi glare a little.

Jeremy asked, "But what caused all this strange behavior in the first place?"

They all looked at Sam.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because we've asked Odd and you without receiving an answer."

"Guys, trust me, I plan on resolving this soon. I just want Odd to reflect on what he did for just a little longer."

"So, what did he do?"

"Just drop it, it is nothing that requires you guys getting involved."

Yumi smiled, "He didn't say 'I love you', did he?"

"What? How did you know?"

Her smile widened, "If you see anything marked 'Trap', it ALWAYS is."

"Why you?" Sam reached over the table and held Yumi by the front of her shirt.

"Ahem!" Shelly spoke.

The two teenagers looked at her, then each other. After a moment of reluctance, they sat down.

"Okay, I'm going to bring the engines to full power. I found where the Golden Nirvana is, they are slightly off their flight path, but it is only a few hours difference. You may want to hold up to something until we reach constant velocity."

They remained seated as the ship instantly accelerated upon Shelly's command. They were properly braced and didn't feel anything outside of the sudden tug. However, a scream was heard over the loudspeaker. It only ended when they reach constant velocity where the scream was replaced with an "Ow!"

"Hey guys, what happened?" Odd's voice rung out.

"It seems you forgot about Odd when you did that."

Shelly sighed and slapped her forehead.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight.**


	9. Old Friends

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Old Friends

Inside the Kalsharian Science Center, the large white bulkhead slid apart and Trickster stood there, stretching out his back and his arms to the side. The Kalsharian Alicia was next to him.

"Wow, that was less painful than the first time." He continued stretching as she smiled.

When he was finished, he dusted off his gloved hands, "Finally back in my regular clothes. I was sick of being in a hospital gown."

She smiled, "But it did suit you well."

"Jeez, didn't think you'd be interested in a human."

"Why not, interracial breeding between Humans and Kalsharians has been considered an acceptable norm in the eyes of both societies."

"Well, in my time, it was unthinkable. Our two races were at each others' throats at every encounter."

"I understand. Back then, we were enemies that refused to see through the eyes of the other. However, that is no longer, Humans and Kalsharians have created two utopian societies that remained allies for over two centuries. That is until Enigma's recent actions."

"That's why this is a Dark Future."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was thinking out loud. Um, where are we going?"

"We promised you a fast ship that will get you to Enigma's territory in record time. We are going to Hangar Bay Thirteen where it is being prepared for launch."

"So, what is it? A Stinger Class Kalsharian Fighter? A Hornet Class Kalsharian Cruiser? Something brand new?"

"The first two have been decommissioned classes for the past hundred years. This ship is nothing like the others, something truly unique."

Trickster smiled as they now were in front of the large bulkhead with the number 13 written in several languages. Suddenly, Trickster felt her hands over his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe this is the Human tradition of 'no peeking'."

"Ah, fair enough."

He heard the bulkhead opening and the light of the Hangar Bay filled the hall, even if only slightly.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." He replied.

Letting go, he blinked his eyes a few times, readjusting to the light. What stood before him was something truly amazing, a ship so beautiful it brought his smile as wide as it could.

* * *

On the New Light, everyone was gathered on the bridge as they entered the Valuxia system. A popular stopping ground for the Golden Nirvana. Keeping their eyes on the horizon, the Lyoko Warriors hoped to caught the sight of the ship for real this time. Shelly had her eyes focused on what was in front of her as Alicia held onto Daedalus.

"Shelly?"

"Yes, Alicia, I know." Shelly pressed some buttons and brought a few holo-screens down around her, looking at them with the utmost scrunity.

"What? What's going on?" Yumi questioned.

"According to the most recent charts I was given yesterday, we should be in the center of Millennium City." She shook her head in confusion.

"Maybe, you got some misinformation?"

"I don't think so, Jeremy. Gabriel is meticulous with the charts, he always makes sure his navigators give him updates everyday, being that the Golden Nirvana is a huge ship, they don't want to get close to things like gravity wells, for instance."

"Okay, okay, but it should be close. I mean it's the size of New York City and Seattle combined, right? Something that big can't be hard to miss."

"I know, it's just I don't know what else it could be." She paused, "Unless..."

"Hellllloooo, Beautiful!" Her radio shouted.

She sighed and took the receiver in-hand, "Damn it, Gabriel, where are you?"

"Look up."

Shelly saw as the Golden Nirvana was now coming into view above the ship.

"You, cheeky bastard, you finally got some of that stealth tech to work."

"Yeah, sorta."

A loud shriek echo over the radio and then the Golden Nirvana appeared on radar.

"So, you're still working out the bugs, aren't ya?"

"Hey, not easy when brand new parts are hard to come by."

"Can't you just order them? Doesn't Millennium City have manufacturing?"

"Yes, but they are subsidiaries of actual corporations that kick back some of their profits to me for allowing their factories on my ship...and I exhausted my free parts quota for the quarter."

"Still playing the wise ass, huh?"

"How about you, Sassy Shelly?"

The kids looked at each other, "Sassy Shelly?"

"You promised me, you'd never use that name again."

"Come on, a pet name's a pet name, no matter who you say it to."

"Damn it, Gabriel, I got kids aboard and they're grinning at me."

"Okay, okay, jeez, you should have said so in the first place."

"Look, wise ass, can we come aboard or do I have to ram this ship into that dome of yours and I don't mean the laser reflective one."

"Hold on, I gotta step away for a moment."

Shelly relaxed in her chair as she sighed, "This is just like him."

"So, Sassy Shell..." Odd's mouth was clamped shut.

"If you ever want to talk again, you and the rest of you all will never repeat that. If you don't, I will rip off your jaw and beat you to death with your own tongue, got it?" Her yell could have shaken the ship.

The teenagers nodded.

"Um, it is wrong to be turned on right now." Gabriel said over the radio.

So caught up in the moment, Shelly didn't realize she was still holding down the receiver button.

"Damn it, Gabriel!"

"What? You exude so much passion when you're angry. Remember that time on Mzera IV for that one weekend, when you threw me on the couch and we..."

"WHOA! Teenagers here, remember?"

"Oh come on, teenagers? Like what don't they know already."

"Sorry, Gabriel. You're not a wise ass, you're a dumb ass! Can you please tell me where I can dock, so we can land and I can punch you upside the head."

"Relax, babe, you can park your ship at lot 2AC-245."

"2AC? Really?"

"Hey, if you called a week earlier, I may have gotten you a better spot. You want me to get you a nice parking space, don't call the day before you visit and expect one."

"Fine, can I get long-term parking?"

"How long term?"

"Uhhh, Trickster long term."

"Damn! Okay, okay, sure. Seeing as we're old friends, I'll waive all the fees."

"Why, how gracious of you, it's not like the ships are costing you anything extra for just sitting there, doing nothing."

"Great, your sarcasm has killed the mood. Now, you have to start all over."

Yumi shook her head, "Really? What do you see in that guy?"

Shelly smiled, trying to hide it beneath her hand, "He is..." She exhaled, "well, he...has his moments. Look, we better get going. There's no telling when our spot will be taken."

They drove around the outer ring, looking for the bulkhead door they needed to park at.

"Gabriel! You guys really need to repaint the outside of your doors. I can't tell what's what out here."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, it's not like I got a ship the size of a Class VI Metropolitan Center to run. Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm sure I can..." She sighed, "Okay, can you open whatever door section 2AC is the nearest to? We don't have all eternity floating out here, you know?"

"Glad to see that planet life hasn't made you lose any of your sassy. But..." He stretched out the last word.

"Damn, what do you want this time?"

"How about this? I will open the door if you do that thing I like you to do for me."

She groaned, "I'm not going to do that. You promised me the last time, it would be the last time."

"Come on, you liked it, too. I remember the way you danced and..."

"Great, you got the teenagers grinning at me again. Can you just open the fucking door? I'll do whatever, just fucking open it!"

"Okay, okay, opening it now."

The door closest to them opened and the guiding lights turned on. Shelly turned the ship and entered the huge ship. Following the lights, they would soon land and their adventures aboard the Golden Nirvana would begin.

* * *

"What is that?" Trickster asked, a smile like a child on Christmas Day.

The white ivory ship looked like something out of a dream. It was a sleeker design of a speed boat yet the size of the New Light while the back was equipped with four steel gray boosters that liked as if from a federation warship.

"This is a ship that combines the epitome of Kalsharian and Human technologies. This will be your vessel. I'll guide you through the internal corridors."

Trickster couldn't climb on board fast enough. Inside had the same feel as the corridors of the Science Center and yet some components were still the familiar feel of Human technology.

"The ship has an integrated biofeedback matrix. This piece of our technology notifies you of hull breaches, intruders, and other irregularities in real time, much faster than those of Human ships. However we also have incorporated parts of Human design that were lacking in ours."

"The boosters? They didn't look Kalsharian."

"Your people had developed faster ships, but their environmental cost was unacceptable by my people's standards. So, we combined the speed of Human boosters with a Kalsharian Hodarus-142 Crystal Matrix Engine. This allows for the speed, but it burns much cleaner which aids in stealth for there is no smoke to be seen."

"How long is the lifespan of one of those crystals?"

"10.354 to the second power."

"1035.4 years?"

"No, 1035.4 average human lifetimes...as long as the crystal is fully functional. Spare crystals are stored in a safe beneath the armory."

"Armory? This ship has an armory?"

"Fully stocked with various hand and rifle weapons, grenades, your belts."

"My belts? Crap, uh, you didn't happen to find a backpack with some belts in it, did you?"

"We did, it came next to you shortly after you were reanimated. We were hoping you'd explain."

"Well...it's a...kind of...a soulbound item?"

"Really? We didn't find anything like that in your journals."

He tapped his head twice, "All up here, sweetheart."

"Okay, the armory is also regenerative, so everything gets replaced as long as you have materials for the nano-organisms."

"Cool. I can find everything out for myself. Now, show me the bridge."

"Very well."

In a few minutes, they were standing in the bridge. The domed room had a front view screen with floating holo screens above it and a large control panel with several seats below it. The helm was a raised platform climbing stairs to get into the pilot's seats with its own floating holo screens.

Trickster ran up the stairs and plopped himself on the seat, "Comfy."

"Kalsharian bioleather, it will never go flat or bumpy."

Then, a circular screen came down in front of him and two handles appeared up on either side.

"Whoa." He gripped both the handles and moved them back-and-forth, rotating them the same.

"Biolocks ensured that only recognized personnel can drive the ship. Turn the handles to turn the ship, pulling them forward accelerates and pulling back will decelerate. The display screen warns you of obstacles and targets."

"Why doesn't it work?" His playing of the controls yielded no results.

"Standard safety feature inside the Hangar Bay. Once you're in free space, you can pivot and turn to your heart's content."

"Okay, time to start this baby up."

"Very well, we will start the launch procedures immediately."

As he continued playing with the various buttons and the handles, a question struck him.

"Wait, what's her name?"

"The ship? Her name is The Hope of Future and something tells me, she'll love you as much as you love her."

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine.**


	10. A Start

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Ten – A Start

"Okay, Trickster, we're ready to launch." Kalsharian Alicia spoke from the control room, "All crew have disembarked and you have a 'green light' as you would say."

"All right, finally...I can only sit in a pilot's seat so long without driving this puppy." He gripped the handles and looked out into the Hangar Bay from the view screen.

"And Trickster?"

"What is it, Um...Alicia?"

"After this mission, do you want to get something to eat, I believe is the term?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure. Well, let's see how this mission goes first."

"Of course, initiating countdown. 5...4..."

"3, 2, 1!" Trickster shouted, pulling the throttle all the way forward.

Shooting like a bat out of hell, Trickster watched as the Hangar Bay seemed to disappear and was surrounded by the deep openness of outer space.

"Whoa! Where did you all go?"

"You were so busy playing with the controls, you fail to hear what I said about the max speed, didn't you?"

He laughed, "Oh...that came out wrong. I'm genuinely sorry, but this ship is like something out of a dream..." He rotated the left handle forward and the right handle back, executing a smooth left turn, "And it handles like one, too."

"The max speed of the Hope of Future is somewhere around LY3. You literally were here one moment and there the next!"

"Holy shit! You're saying I'm moving at three times the speed of what it takes to cross a light year."

"Yes, but the problem of which you can barely comprehend what's in front of you. So, you'd crash into an asteroid before your neurons can even process it in your visual cortex."

"Oh, so...I should slow down?"

"And they say you're a genius..."

"Yes, I am, in fact. It's just, I never piloted something this powerful and well-designed before. Literally, I'm on cloud nine right now."

"Trickster..." She groaned over the radio.

"Okay, slowing down." He eased down the throttle.

"Just remember, max speed is to be used only in emergencies where immediate escape is key. You're about to go outside our communication's range. Enigma's territory has been indicated on your star charts and uploaded into your waypoint system, so you just need to follow it to get to him."

"Okay and Alicia..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything."

She blushed before speaking, "You're welcome, Trickster. Good luck."

"Thanks, I may nee...eed i...t..."

With that, they were out of range. Switching the radio off, he breathed a sigh and leaned back in his chair, which actually leaned up to support him.

"Wow, this bioleather is handy. I wonder where I can get some in my time."

He rested against the chair as it gently massaged his back, "But I got to...oh, that's the spot..." He shrugged his head, "got to stay focused. I wished I could go on that date, Alicia, but I got a Dark Future Tear to find."

"Spatial Anomaly detected. Setting waypoint." The Computer spoke in a very familiar female voice.

"Wow, this is going to take a lot of getting used to. Enigma, buddy, I'm coming...damn it! I didn't get her name!"

He flew off toward the borders of Enigma's territory, not knowing what will await him when he gets there.

* * *

"2AC-245...2AC-245..." Shelly repeated as they gently maneuvered through the aisle in between landing platforms. No matter where they looked all they could see was landing platforms neatly spaced apart like supermarket shelves.

"Whatcha doing?" Odd asked, leaning over the chair next to her.

"Trying to concentrate. If I miss our space, it is a bitch-and-a-half to turn around in this place. 2AB...2AC-201."

"Okay, I'll be quiet."

"Look, I'm sorry. I hate this whole situation. First, my brother and now Gabriel...he's not exactly my favorite person in the universe."

"Gabriel...or Trickster?"

"Well, both really. Trickster is such a know-it-all, not to mention the time he threw me out of an airlock."

"He did what?"

"Oh right, the girls are the ones who know that already. Long story short, I was angry at him and he got angry at me, then he threw me out in low atmosphere."

"There's the space." He pointed to the empty lot.

She turned toward the parking space, "Thanks, Odd. You know what? You are useful, after all."

"Thanks..." His expression turned quizzical before he realized, "Hey...that's not funny."

The ship eased into the space, "Well, it kind of is."

"Anyway, you were saying...about Trickster and Gabriel."

"Oh, yes. Well, Gabriel as you no doubt heard from our conversation can be arrogant and wise ass."

"No kidding, reminds me of...well, me."

She smiled and rubbed his hair.

"Hey, watch it! It takes half a tube of gel to get this up straight."

Still she smiled as they landed and the engines were switched off. Shelly walked into her room, getting her stuff together. Taking off her suit, she gathered her clothes and started getting dressed. In a few minutes, she looked herself in her body mirror.

"Wow, I forgot how good I look in these clothes."

Her door opened, Aelita and Sam walked into her room.

"Sam, I told you to knock first. Now, Shelly's gonna be...whoa."

Sam nodded in silence at Shelly's new appearance. Her short purple hair fanned out to the sides and in the back. Wearing a tattered black trenchcoat, a dark purple tubetop, faded and torn jeans, black military boots, and black fingerless gloves. She wore a dark purple lipstick and fingernail polish.

Sam clapped, "Shelly, you look so badass!"

"Well, here we are. This is how I looked when I spent my days with Gabriel. Everyone of his officers will recognize me like this. Besides, it feels kind of...natural."

Sam smiled, "Well, that getup looks really good on you. Looking so empowered like that."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" She shook her head, "So, why are you both here?"

"Well, we've have been talking and decided to go into the city. Just a small look around, so we can get the boys some of the future clothes. That's all we plan on doing today."

"Okay, I got it. Let's see, I put it in here." She opened her dresser's top drawer, pulling out three cards and six watches, "These are the three cards are linked to Trickster's personal fortune. These are to be split up between you couples should you want to go exploring on your own. Just remember that don't go crazy and try to buy a building or something, trust me I tried."

"And the watches?"

"These..." She held them up and shook them, "are the personal transponders. They will keep me notified of where you are. They are stretchy nanomesh bio-integrated straps. Trickster translation, they can go as wide as your arms can, they can blend with your skin, so you don't have to feel anything. Just make sure they are placed somewhere on your skin, it doesn't work well with clothes."

"Will we know where the others are?"

"Unfortunately, there's only one receiver and I'll be wearing it. Since I will be near Gabriel this entire time, if there's any trouble, he and his officers will know about it."

"But, how can these transponders notify you if it's trouble."

"Another reason they need to be connected to the skin, the transponders will monitor your stress levels and should they go into the red zone, it notifies me. It also can differentiate between trauma stress and pleasure stress, so it won't go off if you guys go on a roller coaster. Take these and give them to your friends."

"So, is that everything?"

"Besides, my recommendation of not leaving the ship? No, this is where we depart for a while. If there's any news, I'll keep you informed."

"How?"

"Not that hard in this city to keep in touch. This is the other reason I don't want any of you in the Warrens, though I made that clear enough over the past few days."

"Yes, you did. You don't need to say it again."

"Anyway, go or stay, that's your choice. I, on the other hand, have to go." She walked up and placed her hands on their shoulders, "Take care of each other."

Shelly walked out of her room.

* * *

The Lyoko Warriors gathered and Aelita passed off the two other cards to Yumi and Sam.

Odd crossed his arms, "Hey, why don't we get to keep the cards?"

Sam walked up to Odd and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie, I love you and I know it is hard for you to say that back to me. But we girls decided that we are more responsible with money and therefore we are the keepers of the cards."

Odd sneered, "Coming from the girl who was looking at the Hoverboard DS-XX4 all alone in the dead of night?"

"You saw that? How?"

"We share a bunk bed and the internet browser on your glove is kind of bright."

"Damn, I thought you didn't see that."

"Again, we share a bunk bed. Though you had one hand with the browser. I wonder what your other hand was..."

"Okay, okay, here. The card is yours." Sam gave in and passed the card to her boyfriend, Odd smiling in triumph.

Odd smiled, "I love you."

"Yeah, whatever. You noisy ass jerk."

Yumi and Aelita smiled, knowing that their boyfriends had no dirt on them. Ulrich shrugged, giving into her, Jeremy simply smiled and waved at Aelita.

Exiting the New Light, they looked around at the interior of the Outer Ring. The platforms was nothing from the view in the ship, standing on them was an entirely different feeling. They felt so small as they looked through the aisles and at the other ships, layers and layers of them. Walking close to the edge, a floating pad came and lined up with the platform's floor. The pad had railings on three sides and when all six climbed aboard, the railings extended over the fourth side.

Gripping hard onto the rails, they were lifted high into the air. When the pad stopped, the fourth side lowered and they walked onto a train shuttle station. There were two lines of shuttles on either side of the station. One leading to Millennium City and the other to Celestial Bay. People of all kinds were coming off and going on the shuttles.

The six teenagers stayed in a tight group. Yumi and Sam kept a close watch on Aelita's hands.

"Come on, I only did that once."

"And got us into trouble with Trickster and seeing that he's not here to save you, it is left up to us."

"Fine, fine, you made your point."

"Girls, the shuttle is leaving. The next one will be in five minutes."

"Okay, okay, we're going."

They boarded the shuttle just in time. Once they arrived in the city, they followed Shelly's advice and found a directory. Yumi pointed at the list, dragging her finger down the entries.

"All we're going to be doing today is go clothes shopping?" Odd asked.

"Well, it's going to be late afternoon by the time we're done and frankly, I don't want to be on the streets of the city at night." Aelita responded.

"Millennium City isn't the problem. Shelly said this was the least criminal area of the Golden Nirvana." Sam brought up.

Jeremy said, "Besides, that's not we should be talking about. What we should be talking about is why Odd and Sam are wearing their transponders as collars?"

"What? I wanted to wear mine as a collar and since Odd turns into a catguy on Lyoko, I figured..."

"What? Who told her about my Lyoko Form?"

Yumi coughed and raised her hand.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, Odd. Sam and I were partying in the night club simulation. We got to talking and it just came up in conversation."

"How does that come up in conversation? 'Hey, Sam. I want you to know that your boyfriend turns into a catguy when he goes to a virtual world that you've only just discovered a couple weeks back and that of course doesn't include the time we spent in stasis'. How does that come up...seriously?"

Sam rubbed his head, "But it looks so good on you that way, right?"

Giving him a peck on the cheek, he blushed.

"Okay, seeing as I'll be the bigger man about this, I'll let this one slide. So, where's that new store Shelly heard the rumors about?"

"Here it is." Yumi pointed at its entry, "and girls, you're not going to believe this."

They ran over and looked to where she was pointing, sharing a laugh with Yumi.

"You're right, I don't believe it." Sam said.

"Isn't it just great?" Yumi smiled.

"We gotta go right away. Come on, guys!"

As their girlfriends started running down the street, they stood there dumbfounded.

"Uhhhh...we should follow them." Odd said, receiving glares from the other two, "What?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten.**


	11. Reintroductions

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Reintroductions

"Whoa! It's better than I imagined." Sam said.

"Now that's impressive." Yumi commented.

"If it's like this on the outside, I wonder what it's like on the inside." Aelita's turn to chime in.

What the three girls were talking about was the building across the street from them, their eyes filled with amazement at the sight of it. A few moments later, the boys finally caught up with them, winded and out of breath.

Ulrich said, panting, "Yumi, why did you run off?"

"What? You weren't behind us?"

"To my credit, I was the one who brought it to their attention." Odd slightly boasted.

Sam crossed her arms, shaking her head, "Jeez, guys, why are you out of breath?"

"Sorry, but when our girlfriends start taking off without such more as a response, we tend to book it. Besides, we just got flesh-and-blood bodies again and we really haven't exercised with them."

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. We kind of saw who owns this store and forgot. But it's okay, you can rest inside the store." She took Jeremy's hand into her own, "Come on."

They led the way for their friends and walked inside the large store. Though it was dwarfed by the skyscrapers, the store was fairly large on the inside. Taken by its appearance, the store seemed to spin around them. Once the effect had passed, they finally stepped past the doorway.

"Wow, that's...a lot of clothes." Ulrich said.

"All the best in the galaxy, maybe the universe." Sam said.

"Let's see if he's in." Aelita tugged on Jeremy's arm before running ahead, dragging Jeremy while doing so.

They ran to the front desk where the receptionists were busy taking calls and placing orders. They waited a minute before one of them became available.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, may you tell us if he's in today?"

"Listen, He has two branches open and is about to open a third. I don't know if he's in and besides, he tends to keep his appearances clandestine at best."

"Him? Really?"

"I don't know what to tell you, he's becoming more than a celebrity these days and he just wants to take some time and rest for a bit."

"Girlz!" A familiar voice shouted in glee.

The girls smiled, "You were saying."

* * *

Inside the Dark Future, Trickster steered his ship toward the edge of Enigma's territory according to the Holo-Map. The clear openness of outer space was shattered by a thud on the viewscreen.

"What the?"

Debris from many ships were scattered across the space in front of him, everything from small pieces to large hull sections were seen."

"Computer, scan please."

A ray of green light emanated from the front tip of the Hope of Future and swept the entire area from left-to-right. Once it was finished, it stopped and the light shrunk back into the ship.

"Scan indicates various classes of warships from both the Human Federation and the Kalsharian Empire. The earliest of which was destroyed on the year of March 3rd 80479 and the latest being September 14th 80783."

"September 14th? But that's..." He flipped through a screen on his left, "A week ago."

"It would seem Enigma's crusade against the peaceful co-existence of Human and Kalsharian is still in full swing. Scan also indicates seven enemy ships hiding inside derelict vessels."

Just as she finished saying that, their lights turned on and started moving forward.

"Computer, next time make enemy targets the top scanning priority."

"Noted."

Taking hold of the throttle, he zoomed ahead.

"Computer, weapon systems."

"The Hope of Future is equipped with Mark 7 Laser Point Cannons, press the button on the left throttle to engage. Press the blue button to your left to activate the auto-turrets. The last unclassified weapon is the Sonic Screecher of your design, only miniaturized, the right throttle button launches these."

"What do you mean by unclassified?" He pressed the blue button.

"I'm sorry, but you do not have authorization to access the classified weapons installed by the Kalsharian Science Division."

Looking at the enemies ahead, he growled, "Okay, we'll talk about this later. What about the auto-turrets?"

"Two twin-barrel Mark 5-B cannons programmed with the latest in tracking algorithms. One is stationed on the top center of the ship as the other is stationed on the bottom center. They will attack all ships that have active weapon systems pointed at this craft. You should only activate said feature when alone surrounded by enemies for the auto-turret will not distinguish friend from foe."

He watched the viewscreen and saw the auto-turrets doing their job. With unremarkable precision and accuracy, they shot down all seven enemies within as many seconds.

"Wow, that was just...wow."

"Indeed, the Kalsharian mathematicians should feel proud of their efforts."

"Okay, so how many enemies are left?"

"There are none on radar and none detectable on any spectrum."

"Good, keep me updated." He started to stand up.

"What are you doing? We are in enemy territory."

"Just getting a coffee. Besides I need to stretch my legs for a bit."

"What if..."

"Computer, I've adventured for several years now and I can tell you one thing for sure...it's that I always get a coffee."

"But..."

"The longer we stand here debating, the longer it will take to get my coffee."

"Sorry, sir. Please sit down and let me do all the rest."

"Wait, you can get me a coffee from the kitchen and bring it here?"

"Yes, I'm equipped with helper droids for that occasion. Also..." He fell backward into the chair as it slid up, "I can take care of your cramping legs." The lower part of the chair enveloped his legs and felt the bioleather massage them just as it did his back.

"That's good...but seriously, there's no need for me to leave this seat? Isn't that a bit constrictive?"

"All features and functions of the Hope of Future were made for the purpose of integration of the chair's controls. Once you're in the pilot seat, you don't have to get up unless you want to."

"Cool, set course for...AH!" Suddenly, the ship was enveloped in a green lighting field, "What's...going...on?"

"A biosuspension beam has enveloped the ship, it has seized all controls and is bringing us into the Hangar Bay of an unknown cloaked craft."

"Can't...you...AH!"

"What you are experiencing is severe system arrest coming from the beam. You should pass out in a few seconds."

"Damn..."

"Also, I'm sorry to say that your coffee has spilled."

"Double...Damn..." Trickster passed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors were standing before an acquaintance of the girls. The guys however were just standing there with confused expressions.

"Girlz, velcome back. Az you can zee, I opened a zecond ztore and about time too for ze board finally got me vose variancez. Zo, vhat do you zink?" Francis Sequas stood there.

"It's a...celery stick..." Odd whispered.

"With arms." Jeremy whispered next.

"In a suit." Ulrich was the last.

Their girlfriends jabbed them with their elbow.

"It's nice to see you again, Francis. In fact, we're glad to see you. We could use some opinions on clothes for our boys."

The many tentacles that made up his feet scampered in a tight weave formation as he walked forward. Standing in front of Jeremy, he brought his two tentacle arms up and with his two long fingers, measured him while his three eyes looked at him. After a few seconds, he examined Ulrich and then a few seconds later, it was Odd's turn.

"Hey, watch where you're touching."

"Don't vorry, I'll be gentle. Bezidez, I'm done anyvay. Follow me."

They followed him to three tubes without sides and control panels standing in front of each.

"Ztep inzide and juzt vait and zee."

The boys looked at each other and stepped inside the tubes.

"For ze geniuz type..." He tapped a few buttons on the control panel and Jeremy's clothes fizzled, only to be replaced by a blue suit, "The all-purpose male suit: humanoid model. The blue color is a perfect match to your girlfriend'z. It has everything, the collar bumpz of ze Normal and Pajama modez az vell az ze Locking feature. Juzt like your girlfriend'z, touch ze jewel beneath your collarbone to activate Defenzive mode."

He touched the jewel and metal plating appeared on his shoulders, arms, hands, legs, feet, torso, and two metal plates rose up and extended to cover his mouth and nose.

"To fire ze lazerz, flick your wrizt down to zhoot on eizer hand. Jetpack mode, ztand on ze ballz of your feet to ztart and raize your feet up to ztop."

"This is excellent." He moved around and the simulation felt like the real clothes.

Francis scampered over to Ulrich, "For ze athletic type..." Another few button presses on that control panel and Ulrich stood in new clothes, "thiz iz from ze Yamari Fazhion Line of 80291. It iz zo popular it haz yet to be improved."

He stood in a dark gray vest with crimson red lining, a black undershirt, an eastern leather tasset with black pants, ninja boots, dark brown leather bound gloves, and a headband tied in the back.

"Thiz zuit allowz ze wearer to move zilently wizout making too much noize. Ze bootz can grip any vall for zeveral zecondz before lozing grip completely. Ze zuit though in zeparate piecez are in fact one. It can digitally compile a katana at vill. It, however, can not zlice through anyzing unless wearer'z life is in danger monitored by ze headband'z camera and built-in heart and ztrezz monitorz."

"Neat."

"Now for ze odd one..." He tapped a few buttons on that control panel and what appeared was..."

Odd looked down at his new clothes, "Oh, come on!" He stood in a complete replica of his Lyoko Form, "What the heck, man?"

"Vhy are you zo angry? That is an all-purpose male zuit: humanoid model, Defenzive. It zacrificez Pajama Mode to make vay for an enhanced Defenzive mode. It firez juzt like your two friend'z zuits and boaztz infinite ammo like a...uh..."

"Laser arrow?"

"Correct!"

"Well..." Odd flexed his fingers, "This is nice. Better without those cat ears and tails."

"You vant that? Very well!" Another two button presses and there they were."

"But I didn't want them."

"Oh vell, I can't just change the zyztem now. You'd have to vait a week before ze techz get here."

He slumped his shoulders, "Fine, it's fine. While you're at it, you might as well add one more thing."

After Odd's request, Francis turned to the girls.

"Vell, you like theze?"

Looking at the guys' expressions, they nodded, "Yes, we'll take them. Here you go." Aelita pressed her card over to Francis.

He swiped it through a nearby reader, "Done and done!"

The simulations ended, but they were still wearing their new clothes and they were real.

"Wow, this is just...nice. But where's our old clothes?"

Francis turned to an assistant who walked over with a bag, bowing to him slightly and passed it along, "Vhy, right here."

They thanked Francis for his time and walked toward the exit.

"Vank you, girlz. Fine free to ztop by anytime!"

They waved goodbye and exited the store. Odd was tapping the small circle engraved into his suit's torso.

"So, that symbol...what does it mean?" Sam asked.

"It reminds of an old friend, one I truly miss."

* * *

Trickster awoke with an aching head, his vision was blurred severely as he mustered the strength to lift his head. But he was moving, it didn't him long to figure out he was being carried by two guys he couldn't see.

The hallway was dark and in disrepair. He caught a little more detail each time he opened his eyes, but it hurt each time he did so. Relying on his other senses, he felt his feet being dragged across the floor. He heard random conversations coming from people with different accents in different languages. Still he had no clue where he was.

"Hey, wake up. We're almost there."

All Trickster could do was groan as his entire body echoed in pain. Soon, he heard the sliding of a door and knew they entered a room.

"Sit down!" They threw him into a chair. He coughed and gasped in pain from the impact as well as his condition, "The boss will see you soon."

"The...boss?"

All he heard was their footsteps walking away and the door closing behind them. He leaned back in the chair and opened his eyes. It was a large room with giant forcefield-shield glass window making up the back wall. He turned his head painfully to the left to see the fireplace sporting a virtual fire. To the right was a bed with tattered and torn sheets. His head collapsed downward in pain, catching the sight of the coffee table in front of him.

"Where...am...I?"

"What are you supposed to be?" He heard a familiar voice.

"Enig...ma? Is...that...you?" Each word spoken was a pain in his lungs.

"When my men came aboard your ship and found you still alive. I knew only one person in all of existence could have survived such an ordeal. But...it can't be, he's been dead for three centuries!"

"Please...Enigma...let me...see...you..."

He walked out of the shadows and into the light of the fireplace. Enigma hadn't changed, he looked the same after three centuries, the only thing that Trickster noticed was the look in his eye, one of malice and hate, not the kind and gentle look from before.

"It's...good...to see...you...old...friend..."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND! HE'S DEAD!" Enigma roared and threw over the coffee table. Materializing a gun, he pressed it against Trickster's temple, "Tell me what you truly are or else your brains will be just another addition to my room's décor on three. One...two..."

Trickster thought, "I could have really use that coffee right about now."

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven.**


	12. Long Night

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Long Night

Shelly ascended the elevator, standing with crossed arms and tapping her foot. The flashing lights peering through the cracks between the doors and the elevator music didn't distract her. All she could think of was how she was going to be like when she sees Gabriel face-to-face for the first time in a long time.

As the various scenarios played through her mind and starting to overwhelm her, she calmed down and breathed steadily.

"Relax, Shelly. You are meeting with Gabriel to get the something Trickster left in his care. Hopefully, it's not going to be anything big. Just go in, get the object, get out. No big deal."

Then her eyes softened as her thoughts became more about Gabriel, "Still...he isn't all bad. On one hand, he's funny, he's...kind of a gentleman, he's smart, and so far...he's the best guy I've ever dated. Maybe this won't be so bad, after all."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Gabriel was waiting on the other side. He stood half-a-head taller than Shelly. Short, spiky black hair extended forward; blue eyes, a smooth yet broken nose, and a five o'clock shadow. He wore a black trenchcoat, a gun strap for his blaster that rested over his dark green shirt, white undershirt, brown work khakis, and black boots. He also wore a single fingerless black leather glove on his right hand as his left hand was robotic made out of gold.

"Welcome back, Sexy. Are you ready to do this thing or what?"

His fists tightened, she thought, "On the other hand..."

Shelly stepped forward, throwing a strong punch to the center of his face, sending him flying down the corridor.

* * *

"All aboard!" The computer's voice roared as the shuttle pulled into the station.

The Lyoko Warriors boarded the shuttle. As they walked down the car, they looked for empty seats amongst the throng of moving passengers. After a minute, they finally found a booth to themselves.

"All passengers, we are now heading to the Outer Ring Station. Please remain seated for the duration of the ride. Thank you and we hope you soon return to Millennium City." After that brief departing announcement, the shuttle started moving.

Yumi reached out to rub a piece of Ulrich's new clothes between her fingers, "It looks...um, very good on you."

Ulrich smiled, "Thanks, Yumi."

She let go as they faced away from each other, blushing hard. Across from them were Aelita and Jeremy who were acting lovey-dovey, more so than usual.

"No, you look cuter in your suit, Jeremy. That shade of blue accentuates your...handsomeness."

"No, you look cuter, Aelita. I didn't notice how it complements your pink hair."

"No, no, you look cuter and that's my final word."

"No, no, you are the cuter one, you're the girl, after all." He pecked her on the cheek that caused her to giggle.

"Jeez, get a room, you two." Sam said before looking back out the window.

Aelita and Jeremy froze before she looked depressed and Jeremy hugged her.

Yumi stood up, "Hey, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"All we did was go clothes shopping?" Sam stood up, "Seriously? Look out there!" She gestured to the window where an excellent view of both Millennium City and Celestial Bay came into view, "There's an entirely new world out there and we're already heading back to the ship! It's not even sundown yet! Why couldn't we take a look around some more?"

"That's what you're so pissed about? We'll be coming back tomorrow, remember we don't know how long we're going to be here."

"Exactly, Shelly could be on her way back now and we could be gone tomorrow. There's still so much to do and see, I want to be out there, not in here."

"That's fine. But you had no right to take it out on Aelita and Jeremy, just look at them."

The two lovers held each other in soft embrace, their once joyful expressions turned sad. Sam bit her lip and sat down looking back out the window.

Yumi glared at, "Sam?...Sam?" She let out a long sigh, "Sam?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I...shouldn't have shouted like that..." She breathed calmly, "sorry."

Aelita smiled a little and nodded. They all returned to their seats as the shuttle pulled into the tunnel that led to the Outer Ring. Odd looked quietly as Sam was still glaring out the window.

* * *

In the Dark Future, Trickster felt the pressure in his temple from where a gun was bringing strongly pushed. All he could do is glare at this version of Enigma, he was starting to get feeling back in his body, but not fast enough, He needed to buy time.

Enigma's voice rung out, "One...Two..."

"All right, I'll talk. Just don't blow my head off, it's my second best feature."

He could feel Enigma's heavy breathing who pressed the gun further into his temple, deciding what to do as it shook in his hand. After a moment, he eased and pointed it to the ground.

Enigma's voice was calm yet hostile, "We both know you're not the real Trickster. I was there for his final moments, I watched him close his eyes forever as his life came to an end. So you're going to tell me, what are you actually?"

Trickster paused as he thought of what to say. He had two paths to choose from: He could play along with this Dark Future to see where it leads, or he can risk it all by revealing the greater truth. For the sake of everything, he looked straight into Enigma's eyes and said clearly.

"Enigma, I need you to listen very carefully. This is a Dark Future, we both entered this Dark Future from another one. Please...try to remember."

Enigma pressed the gun into Trickster's temple again, pushing even harder.

"You lie! This is real! Not a Dark Future! I remember...remember..."

"You don't, do you? The true Enigma's essence mixed with your own when he entered this Dark Future. The presence of two essences in one body is what's causing your sporadic memories."

"No!" The gun shook in his hand, "I'm the true Enigma! I remember watching you die, I saw Arlunola invaded and couldn't do anything to stop the Kalsharians, I remember begging and pleading with you to find a way to make yourself immortal, but you said...you said..."

"Oh my dearest and oldest friend, we both know where that path leads. We've seen what immortality has done to those who've obtained it time-and-again. It is only a curse, a fool's dream to those who are born mortal. All we can do, my old friend, is hope we will meet and greet each other in the next life."

Enigma stood there frozen, Trickster turned from his reverie to look into his friend's eyes.

* * *

Gabriel wiggled his nose between his fingers, hearing a crack as it snapped back into place, "Great, you broke it...again."

Shelly bent over and lined up her shot, "Well, it's not like you didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, but...to punch me the instant you see me? What does that tell you about you?"

"It seemed like an appropriate reaction..." She pushed her cue forward, hitting the cue ball, shattering the billiard balls across the green matting, sinking two into the holes, "considering how you cheated on me."

"Hey, that's why Allurians are dangerous. They can send thought waves directly to the brain's pleasure center."

"Yeah, you were putting up such a fight." She sarcastically said as she lined up her next shot.

"I did for that first hour or so, but they wore you down. After three hours, she eventually did something that made me...well, you know what happened next."

"What did she do?" She pushed her cue forward and the cue ball shot ahead, knocking another ball into a hole.

"Damn, you're on fire tonight."

"Trying to change the subject again? Man, she must have done something that really got to you."

He mumbled something up his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said...uh, that time really blowed."

"Yeah, I bet...the way her lips were on you." She lined up and sunk another ball.

"Hey! You need to realize that wasn't the easiest day of my life."

"Well, you could have fooled me! The way you were taking it, laying on your back."

"No! I didn't!..." He paused before shrugging his head, "Okay, yes I was on my back. But that was the worst day I can ever recall."

"Why? Why is that?"

"If you can't understand why, then I shouldn't tell you!"

Shelly took her shot and missed the cue ball entirely.

Gabriel stepped up to the pool table, "Finally, I got a chance to shoot."

Shelly grimaced and stepped back, not saying a word. As Gabriel lined up his shot, he glanced over to the anger-filled expression on her face.

"Man, this is going to be a long night."

* * *

Onboard the New Light, the Lyoko Warriors slept in their beds. Aelita and Jeremy faced each other, holding them in their arms as they slept side-by-side. Ulrich smiled in his sleep as Yumi curled up next to him. Odd reached over and tried to feel his girlfriend, but after a moment of groping, he awoke and saw Sam was gone.

Through his heavy eyes, he made out someone quietly sneaking out of the room.

"Sam?" His whisper barely leaving his lips.

She turned the corner and was gone from his sight. Odd got up and jumped down to the floor. He quickly moved across the room, so as not to lose sight of Sam. Seeing her down the corridor, Odd went toward her, but stopped and looked back into their bedroom.

He debated on whether or not to get the others. He looked back at Sam, then to his sleeping friends. Odd realized what he needed to do. Chasing after Sam, Odd ran down the corridor always making sure Sam was in his sight.

"Where can she be going?"

The answer came when she left the ship and ran to the edge of the landing pad.

"Sam!" Odd yelled.

She turned away to see him running over to her.

"Damn it! I thought I got away clean."

"Where are you going? Don't you know it's like two in the morning? And remember what Yumi said."

"Yes, Odd! I know! But then again, Yumi isn't always right. In fact, your whole little group isn't always right. I remember a time where I was surviving just fine on my own."

"Sam...I..." He dipped his head down, "Sorry."

The small platform floated up, "Look, Odd. Sorry for exploding like that and I'm sorry about before, too. Honestly I am, but...I want to explore Thrash City."

"Alone?"

"I've always survived just fine like I said. No one else seems to want to go exploring and I really want to hoverboard the Terrordome and find out what it's all about."

"Sam..."

"So, I understand if you don't like what I'm about to do. But I don't want to be couped up inside a spaceship the rest of my time here. Did you not see that view from the shuttle?"

"I saw."

"I want to go to Thrash City and hoverboard. I'll only be there for two, three hours tops. I'll be back and we can spend the day together I promise."

After a moment of thinking, Odd nodded his head, "Okay..."

"Good..." She stepped on the platform and grabbed onto the rails, looking out into the Outer Ring. Taking a long sigh, she heard the fourth set of rails slid up and the platform rising toward the shuttle station. She turned around and was at a loss for words. Odd was leaning against the railing.

"You didn't think I'd let you go alone, did you?"

"Odd? Are you crazy? Go back to bed."

"Funny, calling me crazy. I do understand, Sam. I understood everything you do after we first met. If I didn't, I wouldn't have risked life-and-limb getting you out of France when XANA first invaded, I wouldn't have protected you on Arlunola. I understand you, Sam Knight, better than anyone in all the worlds."

"Odd..."

"Like you said, my group isn't always right. So if I'm to be wrong, I'd rather be wrong beside you than alone."

"You...you mean it?" A tear escaped her eyes.

"You know it, sugar. Because I...I..." She started looking away, knowing his difficulty with those words. With determination welling up inside him, Odd scooped her chin and turned her towards him, "I love you, Sam. I always will."

"Odd!" She hugged him hard, "I love you, too. You big dope."

They backed away, only to move together, closing their eyes and kissing the most pure kiss they ever gave to each other as the shuttle station came into sight. As they parted, the world came back into focus and the railing lowered, allowing them to walk together. Boarding the train hand-to-hand, they found a seat and sat next to each other, heading for Celestial Bay.

Sam put on her game face as she readied herself for hoverboarding. Trying to push the mushy stuff aside, she looked into the smiling face of her supportive boyfriend.

She had to smile back, "Thank you, Odd. You know...for coming with me."

"I'd follow you anywhere." He cracked a smirk, "Besides, you wouldn't get far without the...the, uh..." Checking his pockets, he found them empty.

Sam cleared her throat, holding the green card in hand, "You were looking for this?" Playing it innocent to a fault.

"You...stole it from me? That's a major breach in trust and after I said..."

"Here..." She passed him the card, sliding forward and pecking him on the cheek, "After all, now that you're coming with me, I can leave the carrying up to you."

His brain froze for her entire sentence and now got back on track, "I love you."

She scooched down right next to him, turning him to her this time, "I love you, too."

Sharing another kiss together, the world seemed to fade away once more, only to return when they arrived at Celestial Bay Station.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**


	13. Danger Ahead

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Danger Ahead

"This is amazing! WHOA!" Sam shouted in glee as she felt the wind of the cyclone she was hoverboarding down, "Hey, Odd! You there? When I'm done, you've got to try this!"

"No thanks, I'll let you have all the fun this time." Despite the rushing winds and cracks of lightning, she heard Odd's voice clearly.

"Come on, why not?" She said, swerving in time to avoid some lightning.

"A few reasons. The first and foremost being I not having boots that can spawn a hoverboard for me." Odd was in fact standing off to the side of the Holo-Projector. The machine creates a sphere of three-dimensional hardlight holographic environments with Sam in the center, allowing her full freedom of movement. He just looked at her from outside the sphere, waiting patiently.

"Well, you can borrow mine when I'm finished."

"And give them my bad foot odor? Which is amazing that this far into the future, they don't yet have a cure for it. Besides, it's almost five in the morning and we need to get back to the ship."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, you're right about that. Oh shit!" She shot through a large fork of lightning, closing her eyes and bracing her arms.

In a bright flash of light, the simulation ended and Sam began flying forward from the inertia of her board, which was now decompiled. She let out a scream during her fall.

"Sam!" Odd ran over to jump up and catch her.

They rolled together on the ground, soon coming to a stop. Taking a moment to catch their breath before Sam pushed up and looked into her prone boyfriend's eyes. Then as they kept getting lost in each other's eyes, laughter started between them. A minute or two passed before the laughter died down, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze.

"Thanks, Odd. You saved me."

He smiled wider, "All in a day's work, ma'am."

Her smile, however grew more devilish, "Well, my svelte hero deserves a reward." Sam giggled a little, lowering herself down.

"Oh, I like where this is going." A big grin appeared on Odd.

Sam giggled louder and then, her lips touched his and they kissed, enjoying every moment of being together and they didn't stop until she was satisfied, then she pulled away, allowing her prisoner to stand, offering him a hand up.

"Come on, we should be getting back like you said."

"Yeah...you're right."

As the two teenagers walked out of the Terrordome, they had a shadowed audience.

"Who are these people?" Their leader asked.

One follower typed on their forearm, opening up a holo-screen that floated just about it, streaming several video clips focusing on the two, "Their names are Odd Della Robia and Sam Knight." She typed in a few more keys, "No local residence, they must be living on a ship in the Outer Ring. Bio scans complete: No cybernetics, no robotics, no magic, no various other enhancements. They're pure strain homo sapiens." The holo-screen turned off.

"May I ask what you want of them?"

The Leader turned to the group, "This...Sam seems to know how to hoverboard. I want to see exactly how good."

"Wait...you're not thinking of...oh, great..." A third follower spoke, "So you want us to nap them?"

"Normally, yes. But they'll be back and next time, we'll introduce ourselves properly. Besides, no one steps into my Terrordome and hoverboards without me knowing about it."

* * *

Enigma froze, his gaze unable to look away from Trickster. The gun shook out of his hands.

"But...but...no! That's not..." Enigma grabbed his own head, "How? Those words were exactly, verbatim even. How? How did you know?"

"Because I've played that speech in my head several dozen times if not hundreds. I knew even from the start of our friendship, there was the distinct possibility that your metamorphic powers were also up to the third level of regeneration. I realize now in this moment, I was right. You outlived me and spent the last three centuries wondering why."

"If you...you'd only accept what I was saying back then."

"Do you really think immortality would have solved it? There is only so much one can do before the tedium of eternal life sets in. I could have invented billions of inventions by now, but that would not have made me happy. I figured out later it was friends and family was all that made me happy."

"What of me? Do you know what it was like seeing you...you, my best and only friend, die? Do you know the pain I felt holding your lifeless body? You and I shared dozens of adventures together, helped countless people, and even saved the universe once or twice. Then, you were gone..." He snapped his fingers, "like that and I could do nothing but cry. Then Arlunola was invaded mere days after your passing and I fought, but no one helped me. The sight of Kalsharian Warships above the Capital was harrowing. That's when I knew, I had to find others who would fight back and stop such sights from ever occurring again."

Trickster took a moment and closed his eyes. Enigma only watched for those few seconds as he mulled everything over. Then, he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, friend. I never meant to hurt you. The last thing I'd ever want..." Trickster shook, "is to cause you pain. But I've seen what has become of the Kalsharian Empire and the Human Federation, the wars are over and peace reigns this sector of space."

Enigma felt disgusted, "Are you sure? Have you seen this so-called paradise of theirs or did you take their word for it?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Enigma laughed, "You believed their word. Hahaha! The Trickster I knew would never just took their word blindly."

Enigma walked over to a terminal and typed in some keys, "I may not have all my memories, but I at least know this much."

A holo-map of their region of space appeared.

"This was the map from fifty years ago. Now, take a look at this." He typed in a few more keys, "This is the current map, notice something different?"

"They? They've been...invading other sectors of space?"

"All that talk of peace. Sure, their sector is peaceful, but not any of the others."

"That...that...bitch! She told me nothing of this!"

"Why? She just needed you to get to me. She's probably coming right here with two fleets, right? One Human and the other Kalsharian?"

"Damn it! How?"

"Um, they placed a tracer aboard your new ship. My men found it while you were under."

"That's why you've been a little less than hospitable." Trickster tried to joke.

"You fooled me. To think that I believed you were the real Trickster for a moment. Well..." He picked up the gun off the floor, "Now we know the truth."

He shot as Trickster dived forward. The strength in his body had finally returned, pushing his friend down with one arm as he pulled something from his belt with the other. Pinning Enigma down, He slipped out the syringe and poked it into his midsection.

"Sorry, I don't have time to sort out this with you." He depressed the syringe.

"What are you doing?"

"You see this belt? It's a belt I specifically made for dealing with Dark Futures. I got it back in the crashed New Light in the last Dark Future we were in. The syringe? It is an essence suppressor, your essence will be suppressed as the true Enigma's will take hold."

"But...I...I..."

Trickster smiled as the serum was working. In a moment, the look of malice and hate gave way to a kind and gentle look, "Trickster? What are you doing?"

"Enigma, what was the last thing you remember?"

"I was...I was...um...laying on the floor of the engine room. I was...really hurt and you...came to me."

"You remember that we're in a Dark Future, right?"

He nodded blankly, clueless as to what was going on, "What's going on?"

Trickster smiled, "I'll explain that."

He threw Enigma's arm across his shoulders and began walking out the room just as the entire ship shook. This turn of events made Trickster walk faster.

"Was that blaster fire?"

"I'll explain that, too."

* * *

Shelly escorted Gabriel to his door with the gold plaque of "Captain's Quarters" on the front.

"There's no way you could be that good at pool. I mean three games and you won them all, even with how much you've been drinking."

"Yeah, but I did. It must have been a little embarrassing for you."

He shrugged, "Nah, it was nothing! I mean I would like to have whooped you once is all."

She bit her lip, "Well, maybe if you treat me right, you could just get your chance."

"Just how long do you have to stay aboard before I get that chance?"

She rolled her eyes innocently, "I don't know, a week at the least."

"Listen, why don't you just spend the night with me? You don't have to go back to your ship? I mean 2AC-245...that must be a long trip."

"You'd know, you put us in that spot."

"Hey, a week earlier and you'd be in premo parking. I don't make reservations that fast. It's first come, first serve, after all."

"Well, what do you suggest because you're not getting lucky tonight."

"I got a few vacant apartments in the best part of Millennium City. You can have an apartment to yourself, one for the mommy and the kid, another for the teenagers. It works out for everybody."

What's the catch? Knowing where I am in the city at all times?"

"No catches. I'll throw in free rent and even free utilities...well for a price."

"Damn it! I knew it! What's your price?"

"Not getting lucky I assure you, but maybe you could use your lips for more than just talking or berating me."

She sighed, "I'll think about it, Gabriel."

He flashed a toothy grin, "Final offer. You walk away, I take it back."

"You bastard!" She shoved him hard.

"Whoa, princess! That's all I'm asking. Besides with all I went through, don't you think I've earned that much?"

She rubbed her fingers through her hair, "Free rent and free utilities?"

"Yep."

"For as long as we're here?"

"You have my word."

"And that's all I have to do."

His door slid open, "Like I said, that's all I'm asking. And it wouldn't be the first time."

"Well...it's a long walk back to the ship."

"Exactly, now come on in."

"Really? You're going with that?"

"Gotta throw them out there while they're fresh."

She groaned at that last joke before saying, "I know I'm going to hate myself in the morning, but I've downed so many shots I doubt I'll remember any of this."

He brought his arm across her shoulders, "Trust me, Shelly. When you wake up tomorrow, I'll keep my promise even if you'd forgotten."

She leaned her head in, "Grew up a little, did you?"

"More than you know."

The door closed behind them.

* * *

The next morning, the Lyoko Warriors were seated in their own booth. The usual morning conversations were put aside in lieu of something that left them at a loss for words.

Yumi and Ulrich stared a little blankly as Jeremy and Aelita smiled at each other. The point of all their attention has been Odd and Sam who were fast asleep sitting side-by-side with their hands holding.

"What did you think happened last night?"

"Ulrich, I'm pretty sure whatever it is, they'll tell us in due time. Besides the way Sam was yesterday, It might be nice to have some peace and quiet."

Aelita smiled, "Who knows? Maybe they got a little closer as a couple?"

Jeremy and Ulrich laughed, rousing the girl's anger.

"What's so funny?"

Jeremy spoke, "Sorry, Aelita. It's just Odd had many girlfriends in the past."

"Practically the entire eighth grade."

"And out of all those girls, he's never once said the three words of..."

"I...love...you..." Odd awoke slowly, his eyes barely open.

Sam smiled and kissed his forehead, "I...love...you, too."

Resting against each other, the couple went back to their nap, leaving the boys speechless and the girls grinning. Aelita scooched closer to Jeremy, batting her eyes adorably.

"So, Jeremy, want to finish your thought?"

He crossed his arms, "Don't act so smug."

The girls laughed as the boys remained silent for the rest of the trip into Millennium City.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	14. Speed Bump

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Speed Bump

The lights dimmed inside the living room of Gabriel's quarter. He was standing in front of her as she was sitting down, enjoying what he was giving her.

"Tastes good, right?" He asked with a huge smile.

Shelly nodded as she sucked hard with her lips.

Shelly used her tongue to get a better taste. Gabriel leaned his head back in excitement. A moment or two later, she finished and took a deep breath.

Panting heavily, she smiled, "Gabriel, that was amazing! I forgot how good that tastes."

"You know me, I love to keep it clean."

"And a great job you did, too. It went in so easily."

"So...ready for another round?"

"I don't think I can, I'm so full already."

"Come on, just one more strawberry." Gabriel was holding a bowl full of strawberries, "You just said the last one was amazing."

"I know and they're so succulent, but I've already ate your dinner and had two slices of cake plus the four strawberries." She burped, "Excuse me. I would like more, but seriously I'm stuffed."

"Sorry, it's just so hard getting an honest opinion out of my crew. I'm really putting a lot of effort into my gourmet cooking."

"It shows, that was a really nice dinner, thank you. In fact, I feel better and less light-headed. Did you add Melical in the mix?"

Gabriel fake-coughed, "Uh..."

Shelly smiled, "Don't worry, I know the taste of it. I use it for when I have hangovers. So, thanks for looking out for me."

"You're welcome. I'm just happy you enjoyed it."

"Yes I did. But to tell you the truth, I thought as first you wanted me to..." She dipped her head to the side.

He snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"You think I'd ask for that right out of the gate? I mean...yeah, I want that eventually, but I..." he sighed, "screwed up big time. I know I've got a lot of work to do and I'm willing because...you're the only one I'd ever want to be with." He turned to the kitchen and started putting everything away, "Guest bedroom is down the hall on the right, you're always welcome to it."

As she saw Gabriel tending to the kitchen. She saw him in a whole new light, Shelly smiled as she rested her cheek in her hand.

* * *

In the heart of Millennium City, the six teenagers gathered around an outdoor table of a cafe for some breakfast. Sam and Odd were finally up as they downed their drinks.

"I wish we found this earlier. My head feels loads better." Sam downed her drink.

"Teenspresso, the espresso for teenagers?" Ulrich questioned, "Besides why do you two need it? You got a full night's sleep like us, right?"

Sam and Odd quickly eyed each other before looking back at Ulrich, "Yes...yes, we did."

There was a silence for a moment before Yumi broke it, "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Aelita looked at Jeremy who nodded in return, "As you all know, you've talked about our adventures in the mall and we figured since we're not going to always be in a group, we've decided to purchase a cell phone for each of us. There is a cell phone store close by."

Sam examined her gloves, "Yeah, my gloves can do any multimedia, but they can't make phone calls, so that would be good...I mean, for all of us."

Ulrich leaned in, his elbows on the table, and resting his mouth behind his hands, "So, you want to smooth that over or...?"

Odd stood up, "Hey! What she says is true, right? So, back off."

The group froze for a moment before Sam put a hand on his shoulder, "That was the Teenspresso talking, wasn't it?"

He breathed calmly, "Yeah, it is, but wait...Why aren't you getting all jumpy?"

She pulled Odd down by his shirt collar, "We will talk about it later when we are alone."

The awkward silence lasted longer this time, they just ate their breakfast and hurried their way to the cell phone store. It was just a small store on the main street known as "Cells For Sell".

"Welcome to Cells For Sell, how can we meet your media needs today?"

"We need to purchase six cell phones and have plans for each of us?"

"In fact, we have a group plan: 10'000 Minutes for six phones. You will all need to buy the same type of phone, however if you're starting your contract."

The group looked at each other, everyone was on board as their faces couldn't hold back their excitement.

Aelita turned back to the salesman, "We will need to look around for a bit, thank you."

The Lyoko Warriors walked around, looking at the various models. After a minutes of browsing, a pair came back with a different model.

"So, it's a choice between graphics, bandwidth, or availability?"

Jeremy and Aelita had the model with the greatest availability, Odd and Sam with the greatest graphics, Ulrich and Yumi with the greatest bandwidth. Each of them were supporting their models.

"Okay, let's go over a scenario. We need to get into contact with someone and we are able to due so due to the superior range of our phones. Or we get out of call range and we're enslaved by aliens." Aelita rolled off nonchalantly.

"Whoa, Aelita...for you that's dark." Odd commented.

"Well...that's reality."

"Speaking of, what if we're in a different situation. We are within our call range, but we're stuck in an airlock about to open and because we didn't have the faster bandwidth speed of our phone to pick the lock, we are jettisoned into the black vacuum of outer space where we freeze and gasp for air until we are dead." Yumi ended her scenario, even causing Ulrich to step to the side away from her.

"Ulrich!"

"What? That was creepy and frankly, I didn't know you had that in you."

"It's not like I want that to happen. I'm just talking about a worst-case scenario that supports why the group should purchase our phone."

"Still...ouch!"

Yumi pulled Ulrich back to her side.

"So, Sam, Odd, what scenario do you have to support your purchase?"

They looked at each other and shrugged, "We just thought ours looked cool to be honest."

A silence lingered for a moment as they carefully picked what words they want to say.

"Okay, how about this?" Aelita said with a smile.

Her plan was simple. She approached the salesman and told them of their situation.

"So you want to buy all of the same phone and then switch them for two of these two different models? You do know that will cost you something extra, right?"

"Yes, we do and we are willing to spend the money."

The salesman looked around, "How about this. If you sign the standard group contract for six and add three additional years to your plan, you can each have the phones you desire right now."

"Really? You'll do that?"

"Yes, I'm a salesman. I do anything to close the deal."

Aelita passed her green card, "Considered it closed, then."

"And thank you all for your purchase. Just give me a moment to bring up the contract screen."

He pressed some keys on his forearm computer and appeared the screen with six signatures, "Use your finger like a stylus and sign your name, then I will swipe your card, and you can be off on your merry way with your new phones."

They formed a line with Aelita in the front and signed their names one-by-one until the contract was fully signed. They left the store and began playing with their new phones.

* * *

"So...what did I do, then?" Enigma asked while Trickster was still assisting him.

"Well, you kinda put the gun to my head again and this time, you were gonna kill me."

"But, I didn't...or else you wouldn't have been here telling me all this."

"Precisely, so I managed to catch you off-guard and injected you with an essence suppressor that allowed the true you to emerge."

"Why hasn't your Dark Future essence affecting you?"

"First of all, I'm dead in this Dark Future as we were in the last one. Second, I've walked my Dark Futures so many times that I've trained myself how to avert my essence from being overwhelmed by my Dark Future self. You on the other hand, haven't walked a Dark Future before and so you haven't built up a resistance against it."

"Oh...I kind of see that."

"Again, I forget that Theoretical Metaphysical Science isn't one of your fortes. Long story short, you need to be trained in the same manner I was."

"How?"

"But walking the Dark Future again-and-again. With each new Dark Future you enter, the stronger your resistance builds until your essence can assert control over your Dark Future self."

"So just keep going after these Dark Future Tears that have made themselves known."

"They didn't make themselves known, we can detect them because we are outside this Dark Future."

"But how can...um, the ship you were telling me about...the...um..."

"Hope of Future?"

"Right, how can this Hope of Future detect it?"

"It must have been keyed into my unique biological signature and so it can detect them, too."

"And what's the reason behind the blaster fire?"

"The combined Human-Kalsharian fleet are attacking your pirates as we speak."

"Why couldn't they before? What prevented them from just destroying my...his pirate fleet to begin with?"

"Yeah, that's my fault, I cut a path through your...his defenses and they must be exploiting it to attack your flagship."

Enigma paused before speaking again, "But, wait a moment, a thought just hit me. When you were explaining about the essences in the last Dark Future, why didn't the New Light follow us when we crossed. You said they destroyed it."

"Look...Ah!" Feeling the strain of lifting up his friend, "I'm not an expert on the essences of inanimate objects, but my best guess would be that the Enigma of this dimension must have used parts from the first New Light when he was making the other New Light ships."

"Wow...something you're not an expert on, that should be marked in textbooks through the universe."

"Well, it's hard to be an expert when your subjects can't talk back! Or you know, not able to respond with any visual or emotional stimuli."

The hallways shook again, this time it was really close, sending both men to the floor. Trickster quickly picked himself up.

"Enigma, can you shapeshift yet?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have full control over my powers since I exited the Dark Future Nexus. That jolt when I touched XANA has shorted them out."

"So, you can't use them?"

"I said I don't have full control, I can use them on instinct and sometimes, I have control. Here, let's see if I can." He stretched his arm out and with a pained expression, His arm grew smaller, gained fur, and the fingers became little claws. He hunched over and his body followed. In agony, he transformed himself into a rat before falling unconscious.

Trickster walked over and picked up Enigma, placing him in one of his belt pouches. The ship shook again as he ran from the disheveled corridor and toward the Hangar Bay. He followed the directions laid out on the walls as best he could and turned a corner to see it...the Hope of Future.

"Good, it's still here." He lowered his eyes to see the many pirates running around, boarding their fighters, "And so, are they."

* * *

Daedalus ran around their new apartment, Alicia sitting on the edge of the bed as her son was excited. The mother sighed and fell onto the bed, glad that she didn't have to spend another night aboard the New Light. She rolled around in the bed as the softness of the blankets caressed her. But she heard something, or in this case, what she didn't hear.

"Daedalus...or you there, sweetie?" She heard no reply.

She was on her feet immediately as she searched room-by-room.

"Daedalus?" She yelled.

"Mom...my..." He weakly spoke.

She found him cradling in the corner of the living room closet, clenching his head in both hands as if he was suffering a severe headache.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Bad..."

"I know it's bad, let me get you some Aspirinal."

She left him for a moment as he finished.

"Bad...man...is...coming..."

* * *

XANA smiled to himself as he threw his black swarm against the magical field. Inside the hardware, there was a telepresence. The Computer was a golden woman made out of light as several panels floated around her inside the main processor.

"Rerouting power from primary reactor..."

"You can't hide in there forever!" XANA bellowed as his swarm did its job.

"I've got to keep him contained."

XANA glared at the door as the magical field was still in place. He had hoped to be free days ago and starting his conquest of the universe, but for the moment he couldn't do anything this way.

"Wait..." A thought hit him, "I see my mistake now. It's the same mistake I kept making while fighting those children. I do the same strategy over and over again. No matter how vast the change, the principle strategy remained. Time for a different approach."

His swarm retreated and went back to one spot of the room.

"Let's see what else we have in here?" He browsed what was inside the Artifact Room of Containment with him. The different artifacts revealed to him until he smiled, "Found it!"

Pushing the item on the view screen, the center section of the back wall opened from the floor up. XANA's gaze turned to what was standing in the room with him.

"Oh, beautiful, where have you been all my runtime?"

The Computer looked at the room through a security screen, "Oh no."

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen.**


	15. Sharp Turn

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Sharp Turn

Inside the Artifact Room of Containment. If XANA had a face, it would be gleaming as his sight was on the large robot resting in the center of the three hidden chambers. It was around fifteen feet tall, in the shape of a man wearing armor everywhere but the arms, it sported many weapons. In XANA's eyes, it was something of beauty.

He lurched forward and the black fog that was him crashed into the robot. The nanobots swarmed into it as a river until they were no more. The lights behind the robot's eye flashed red as its ancient gears moved once again, the dirt and dust that had accumulated over those long years. A loud creaking echoed off the walls as it moved its left foot forward.

"Old...but then again, so am I." XANA's voice coming from the robot.

The Computer cringed inside her virtual control center. "He found the warbot. I must stop him, increasing power to force field.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes...this door is in my way!" He raised both his arms forward as the two gatling lasers extended up from the forearms and started firing volleys into the field, however it didn't falter. XANA realizing this was effortless, unseen gears turned as the large drum on its back made a whirling nose. He lifted up his right arm and a gauss rifle wheeled around, allowing him to grip it in both hands.

The Computer looked as he lined up his shot, "Trickster...forgive me." She pressed a key.

XANA smiled, "Boom!"

One round from the gauss rifle blew open the door. As the dust cleared, it was a short steel corridor that led to a stairwell carved out of the rock.

"Inaccurate. This door was supposed to led to the Universal Interface Chamber."

"The doors between the chambers are not in any linear fashion. Each chamber exists in it's own pocket dimension. However what I am telling you is irrelevant, good bye."

The Computer's voice died out as XANA no longer felt her telepresence.

"Where did she go?"

XANA walked toward the corridor, but it was too short.

"It doesn't matter, I can achieve my goals without the aid of so-called magic. However, this form will take some time to arrive at the surface. I best prepare for the conquest of the universe."

* * *

Trickster looked at the pirates who were running everywhere like chickens with their heads cut off. He took a deep breath before dashing into the chaos. Luckily because of that, he was able to clear across the Hangar Bay without any interference.

"Computer, open main bay door."

"Acknowledged."

The ramp lowered and he entered into the ship. Receiving a few blasts from some laser guns.

"Oh, now you take notice, some great pirates you guys are. Computer, begin launch sequence."

He ran into the bridge as the white bulkhead split open and quickly climbed the stairs, flopping down into the pilot's seat. Tapping a few spots on the holo-screens, he placed his hands on both throttles and eased it off the ground.

"Okay, time to head out." He pulled the throttle slightly forward and he zoomed out of the Hangar Bay.

Instantly, he was thrown into the fire. Pirate fighters were holding off the joint offensive of Human and Kalsharian fighters, their motherships were firing full laser volleys through the thick of battle. The Hope of Future's graceful maneuverability allowed it to dodge through with perfect precision.

"Auto-turrets online!"

Trickster dashed forward as his auto-turrets took out any nearby enemies.

"Computer, track last waypoint."

"Setting course to the last waypoint." The ship turned to line up with the Dark Future Tear, "Warning! Enemy mothership detected in direct path to the spatial anomaly previously recorded."

"Well, why am I not so surprised?"

"Hello, Trickster." A voice from the radio sounded.

He pressed the button, "Ah, that woman."

"Well, judging by the tone, it seems that you now know."

"Unfortunately, but I should have known that such a utopia doesn't exist without a huge price."

"I guess it won't be a total loss. Enigma and his righteous crusade will end today. Although, you'd had to join him. Maybe I'll reincarnate you again and keep you as a pet."

He snickered, "I don't think so, lady."

She laughed, "What can you do? You're surrounded by enemy ships on all sides and this gorgeous mothership is standing in your way. It is time to face it, Trickster, you've lost."

Trickster sported a smile, "You should know by now, I've always got a trick or two up my sleeve."

He turned the Hope of Future around as Federation fighters gave chase. The auto-turrets turned to them and in a few heartbeats, his pursuers were no more. Looking around, he saw the one thing he needed to perform his greatest trick to date.

"I bet she'll never see this coming."

He flies the ship to behind a large chunk of hull from a destroyed battlecruiser.

* * *

"Come on, this is gonna be so much fun." Yumi tugged Ulrich's arms.

"No..." He breathed calmly, "I'm sorry, Yumi. But it seems every time we go to a night club, something happens."

She turned away for a moment to hide her expression, now wishing she didn't tell him of what happened at the mall.

"Yumi?"

"Oh, what? Sorry, Ulrich. But anyway, this time will be different. All six of us will be here and I doubt there's going to be any problems at this youth club.

He thought it over for a moment and then reluctantly nodded, "Okay, I'll do it for you."

Yumi smiled and took his hand. They rejoined their friends at the front of the night club.

"We're good to go here."

"Cool, trust me, Ulrich. I've seen some of the ladies that have been coming in here and they look fine."

"Ahem!" Odd heard behind him.

He froze in horror, "Which is what a lesser man would say and not one who loves his girlfriend as I do especially a girlfriend who is as loving and forgiving as Sam Knight."

Sam smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurts!"

Sam squeezed his shoulders and leaned next to his ear, "All's forgiven. By the way..." She whispered, "I'll show you how loving I can be later."

He blushed deeply, leaving the others to wonder what she whispered. A minute later, they were inside as the night club was two stories and had several different dance floors, seating areas, a DJ station, and a bar in the back. It was large for it was hard to see the bar from where they stood.

"Girls, maybe we should freshen up a bit." Aelita suggested.

"Sounds good, count me in." Sam said, removing herself from Odd.

Yumi smiled and followed them. The boys decided just to wander around for a bit, seeing what they wanted to for now while waiting for the girls to get back. Jeremy looked at the DJ station and was asking him some questions, Odd looked through the various menus they had on display near the entrance. Ulrich not wanting anything in particular just walked around, heading more and more toward the back.

"Hey there, Handsome."

He looked up and saw Yumi slouching on a bar stool, her arms resting on the bar behind her as she smiled seductively at him.

"Yumi...I thought you went with the other girls?"

"I did, but then I decided I'd rather be with you than those other girls."

"Um...Yumi..."

She kicked off the barstool, grabbing his vest and pulled him against her, "Just relax and go with it." Leaning in, Yumi kissed him and he kissed her back. Once they parted, she smiled.

"That was excellent, let's go somewhere a little more private."

Ulrich couldn't believe what had just happened, he felt good all over and smiled at being held by her. Yet despite this feeling of happiness, he also felt himself as if he were far away.

"Sure...I mean, yes, we can do that." He said with an almost blank expression.

"They've got a nice quiet spot on the second floor, you're going to love it."

He smiled, "Something tells me, I already do."

She snickered and led him by the hand from the bar to the seating booths on the second floor.

* * *

"Jeremy, you didn't have to do this."

"I just wanted to do something special for you. Since we've arrived in the future, I really haven't done anything for you and we are here, so I figured..." He was stopped by a small peck on the cheek from Aelita.

"You can be so sweet, you know that?"

"Well, your first performance in the distant future is about to begin, are you ready?"

"How could I be? I mean, thank you for what you've done, but I don't know how to operate these new machines."

"The DJ explained it. In fact, it's quite simple. You place the halo on your head and you use your thoughts to enhance the background track. So each performance is literally a brand new experience."

"All I have to do is think of how I'd scratch a record and the speakers play it."

"Just like its own sound track. Like I said, it's easy."

"Okay, I feel confident about this and...Jeremy?"

"Yes, Aelita?"

She pecked him on the lips this time, "Thanks again."

As Aelita was ready to leave, Yumi was looking around the crowded dance floor, a look of concern written across her face.

"Yumi? What's wrong?"

"Hey, guys. I haven't seen Ulrich yet."

"But we arrived here an hour ago and you haven't seen him?"

"I've been looking this whole time. I hate you to tell you this, but I'm worried, you guys."

"Aelita doesn't go on stage for another fifteen minutes, we'll all look and we'll find him."

Aelita checked the crowd by the DJ Station, in case they ran out of time, so she could go on. Jeremy did a sweep of the first floor while Yumi kept an ear out on the second floor.

The seated booths were closed door, but CCTV-monitored, so nothing could happen. Yumi didn't like to spy on anyone, but she had to find Ulrich. Every time she pressed her ear to the door, she heard alien languages being spoken, so she needn't investigate.

"Hey!"

Yumi turned to see a boyfriend-girlfriend couple, she didn't know what they were, but they were of a species she didn't see before.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can explain to me, why you are acting like a shav'roka?"

Yumi raised an eye in curiosity.

"Okay, you're a time skipper. My apologies, it's how you would say, a peeping tom?"

"I wasn't peeping, my boyfriend and I are supposed to meet here for some...alone time. I've just been searching for him."

He smiled, "This is your first time here?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay, for monitoring purposes, each room has an access panel that will show you the species of those inside. No names, but it lets people know if a room is occupied or not. Just touch the screen and that's all you need to do."

"I got it, thanks."

The girl leaned in, hugging her boyfriend, "You know what? She's kind of cute. Maybe she can join us?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, since you're a time skipper, you wouldn't know. We are Qurpellans, the notion of one-on-one relationships is foreign to us. If you want to be with someone, you simply just be with that someone."

She shook her head.

"It's not as you think. There are more single female-many male relationships than the other one. It is based more on love than lust and the goals of each relationship is different. Some males wish to be fathers, others just um...the best term here I believe is friends with benefits, or just a social partner. As long as both genders keep their intents honest, the group is happy with their roles, which can change depending on their wishes."

"Good for you, but I want to just have one boyfriend, my boyfriend."

"Well, to each their own. Just don't press your ear against the door again, others will not be as understanding as us."

"Thank you."

With this new advice, Yumi easily navigated through the booths. Finally, she found the only booth with a Human inside. Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the booth.

"Ulrich, I'm so glad that I..." She saw him sitting on the booth while an alien girl was sitting on his lap in mid-kiss. She was human in size, purple skin comprised of smooth scales, her hands were running through his hair. Out of her blonde hair were two tentacled eyes that were leaning over Ulrich's head.

When she parted from his lips, she smiled and looked toward Yumi, "His lips are the greatest, aren't they?"

Yumi froze still as if her heart had stopped beating.

* * *

"Did we really have to go so soon? Aelita was about to start her performance."

"Look we were there for an hour and frankly, I don't like to be around tons of people. Besides, I've been wanting to give the Cyclone Run one more try."

"I don't take much enjoyment sitting here while you hoverboard."

"Then, why'd you come?"

"Did you really think I'd leave you alone in the Terrordome? Thrash City isn't the best place according to Shelly."

"What? Oh..." She avoided the some fork that took her out before, "Whoo! Made it! Okay, back to what I was saying. We've been here twice and everyone's left us alone."

"I'm just saying that we may be pushing our luck. Trust me, on all the adventures we have been on, trouble is always right around the corner."

The power turned off, Sam flew forward, but caught herself and hoverboard around to be by Odd's side.

"What just happened?"

"We just happened." A firm female voice spoke.

They were standing across from them on the platform. Five alien girls each sporting a hoverboard, they were each in gray tube top, jungle camoflague khakis, and black boots.

Their leader was a red-skinned alien with golden eyes. She stomped forward and stood in front of the two fellow teenagers, she stared Sam in her eyes. Sam wasn't scared, she just looked with a cold resolve at the alien girl.

"Hmph, you are indeed worthy. I want to see your hoverboarding up close and personal."

"First of all, I don't do requests especially after you canceled my session. Besides, why should I accept this challenge?"

"Because no one gets away with hoverboarding in our arena. We could just punish you here in accordance with our codes, but I'm being lenient and giving you this opportunity."

"Opportunity to do what?"

"Only members of our gang can hoverboard here for free. If you win this challenge, you will be our sister and accepted as a member."

"And if I lose?"

"Then we have other accommodations...Xelaxa!"

One of the girls was silver-skinned with light blue hair. Her body had elongated arms and legs compared to those of a Human. Her arms rested on her legs, which were always perched. She hobbled over and typed some keys on the forearm panel built in. Her holo-screen played various video clips of both Odd and Sam.

"I can tap into every security system and camera connected to the Golden Nirvana's Computer Network. We've had our eyes on you since you've arrived. There's nothing I don't see."

"Xelaxa, would you please?"

"Of course, Jergha." She pressed a few more keys and a new image appeared on screen.

This image shook even Sam as she continued to watch, Odd squeezed her shoulder.

"Should you fail this challenge, your fate will be three same as these three girls." Each of three girls in the image were handcuffed, shackled, and collared, "Should you fail, Sam Knight, you will be my slave. And maybe, I'll allow one of my sisters to have your precious Odd for herself."

Sam's eyes turned angry, "Let's do this."

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen.**


	16. Crash

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Crash

Standing before the five girls, their leader known as Jergha stood there with a smile on her face. The image of the three slave girls emitted from the forearm of their gearhead named Xelaxa. Odd watched as his girlfriend just accepted their challenge.

Odd grabbed her hand, "Sam, don't do this."

Jergha snickered, "You have no choice, unless you want to be punished according to our code."

"Odd, let me go."

"I don't want you to be a slave, Sam."

She turned and hugged him, then looked into his eyes, "I won't lose, Odd. It will be all right."

"Yeah, keep telling him that. It isn't going to make it any less true."

Sam smiled and stroked Odd's cheek, "Don't listen to her. Just stay focused and believe in me."

Sam pecked him on the forehead before walking toward the alien gang. Jergha walked toward her and they met in the middle.

"First, we present what boards we are going to be using, you first."

Sam jumped up and clapped her boots together, compiling her board, "Hoverboard DS-XA1."

Jergha smiled, "How quaint, here's mine." She pulled it forward.

"But that's...that's..." Sam pointed at her board with a strange mixture of fear and excitement.

"Hoverboard DS-XX4. The girls and I always have the latest models."

"How? That board is 20'000 Universal Credits."

"We've got a guy. Now that we have presented our boards, the next order of business is the stage."

Turning toward the holo-projector, a menu appeared.

"Where are we going to compete? Cyclone Run?"

Jergha smiled, "No! This challenge deserves something special. We will be hoverboarding in Supernova!"

Her gang wooed at her response. Sam looked at the stats of this course and gulped, this wasn't going to be easy. She took one last look at Odd who gave her a thumbs up. With that needed encouragement, she smiled and turned back to the course.

* * *

Yumi shook as her legs refused to move. The sight of Ulrich being ridden by this alien girl was too much to bare. The girl smiled as she was happy Yumi was watching.

"How...how..."

"He loved every moment of it. He was so easy to seduce, the ones with girlfriends always are."

Tears fell down from her eyes, Yumi shook her head.

"Face it, girl. All he wants now is to be with me!"

Yumi's heart felt broken in two, "No!"

She ran away, leaving the two in their booth. Ulrich began to stir at Yumi's voice.

"What? How's he?"

Ulrich's eyes filled back with life as if he was awaking from a dream. He could now see the girl for what she truly is.

"Wha...you're not Yumi!"

"No, but give me a moment and I can make you think I am."

His entire body filled with rage as his left hand gripped her left shoulder, "Get off of me!"

The girl was easily thrown off as Ulrich got back to his feet. He ran out of the booth and looked around to see where she went. Though among the throngs of people, Ulrich made out Yumi in a heartbeat. She hobbled while crying, looking for the exit.

"Yumi!" He ran as fast as he could.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Yumi! Please, let me explain!"

"I don't know you, Ulrich. One moment, you're clingy and the next, you're running with other girls. Make up your mind, will ya?"

"No! It wasn't like that, I promise."

"Promise? What good are your promises? I can't even look at you right now!" She wiped away her tears.

"Yumi..."

"Just leave me alone!" She ran out the door and into the street. Ulrich stretched out his hand, but it was too late. He brought his hand back and clenched it, he didn't even want to look at himself either. To be so easy fooled by some alien girl. He went back into the night club and Aelita was about to begin her performance.

"Aelita..." Ulrich said, trying to mask his harsh tone.

"Ulrich, thank goodness. Yumi...we've been looking for you."

"Great. Do you have the money card, I need it."

"What about Yumi?"

"She...she left already and she had the card with her. I need yours."

"Why?"

"There's something I really need to do right now, okay? And unfortunately, I need to borrow your card because I searched everywhere and couldn't find Odd or Sam either."

"Okay, Ulrich. Here..." She passed him the card and he snatched it from her hand, leaving without another word.

"Ulrich!"

"Let him go, Jeremy. He's in no mood and neither am I."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I just don't have it in me right now. Let's go."

Jeremy rubbed his eyebrows, "Okay, okay, I'll apologize to the DJ, meet me out front."

She smiled weakly, "Thank you."

* * *

"Oh, Trickster, you do realize that you've failed. Just accept it and it would be much easier on you."

"I really feel bad that I gave you Alicia's name. You don't deserve to be named after her."

"It matters not what you feel, you're surrounded by warships and fighters from two distinct cultures, what chance have you got?"

He turned the ship gently behind the gigantic hull of the destroyed battlecruiser.

"You really designed this ship well. The auto-turrets, the gentle handling, everything about this ship screams 'me'. I also found out some of the features you didn't go over."

The Hope of Future eased forward and tapped the hull. The front tip of the ship unraveled and stretched out into numerous white strings reaching out and joined with the hull.

"Like the biotether. It's a really nice feature, allows the Hope of Future to attach itself to any object and so they can move as one. Computer, line up the ship with the previous waypoint."

"What? What are you planning?"

"Just teaching you a physics lesson. Like what happens when an object with a large quantity of mass goes through an object with a smaller quantity of mass."

"It doesn't matter if you use it as a battering ram. Our fighters will go around and destroy you before you have a chance to destroy us."

"Yes, that is problematic. However, there is that other interesting feature of the ship the one you said only to use in a life-or-death situation."

The color left her face entirely.

"Time to revise that physics lesson. Same conditions, but traveling at LY3." He pushed the throttle forward as far as it would go.

The Hope of Future flew at three times the speed it takes to travel one light year. The crash through the enemy mothership caused it to explode. The ensuing shockwave from its destruction wiped out the rest of the fleet. It would have been the end of the Hope of Future if not for it traveling right through the Dark Future Tear and vanishing.

Trickster pulled back on the throttle and awaited for the next Dark Future to begin. He quickly moved through the corridors and made his way until he reached the sickbay.

Taking Enigma out of his pouch, he placed the rat onto the examination table. Trickster pressed several keys on the control panel. The plastic-like dome covered his friend and the green healing gas filled the small chamber.

"Rest well, my friend." He looked up, "Computer, time to next Dark Future."

"Twelve minutes, fourteen seconds until we've reached the end of the anomaly."

"Refer to all anomalies of that nature as Dark Future Tears, confirm."

"Acknowledged."

Trickster started to sit down and a chair emerged from the floor.

"This biotech stuff is going to take some time getting used to."

"Trickster, I need more information on the anomalies to properly categorize them into the database. However, user input is required to implement this. If you could spare a moment of your time, it would be most appreciated for future endeavors."

"Yeah, yeah, give me a computer interface and I will program in the data."

"The next Dark Future as you call it will be arriving in eleven minutes, twelve seconds."

A panel emerged from the floor in front of the chair and he programmed in the data. It was going to take some time, but for now, the basics were more than enough.

* * *

"You two ready?" Xelaxa asked.

"Let's do this." Sam was ready.

"No..."

Sam looked at Jergha with a raised eyebrow.

"Odd will be the one to send us off."

"Who? What? Me?" Was his exact response.

"Yes, I want Odd to be the one who starts this off, the event where you start your new life as my slave."

"Odd..." Sam looked at her boyfriend.

"It's fine." He walked over and stood between the two girls. He raised his hands and a smile appeared, "Get her, Sam." He lowered his arms, "Go!"

The two flew up and ahead into the holo-sphere and the simulation began. The track for Supernova was a gigantic sun surrounded by an asteroid belt, which the two were immediately greeted with. Sam and Jergha both swerved and avoided the rocks.

"That's good, most girls lose it right out of the gate. This may be entertaining, after all."

Jergha sped ahead and Sam quickly followed, intent on catching up with her.

Odd looked on as the spectacle continued, then he felt two long fingers grip his shoulder. He turned to see one of the girls now stood next to him. She was white-skinned, her silver hair was scruffy and short, two antennae stuck out of her hair. Her eyes were red, her face was an exoskeleton skull pressed against her skin. She had no jaw, but from her mouth came an eye that stretched out and wiggled like a snake when she talked.

"Relax, cutie. Why look at some trivial challenge when you could be looking at me instead?"

"So...you're the one I'd be with if Jergha wins, huh?"

"Don't worry, we Pirsdans are very gentle with our mates. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"That's a nice offer, but I have a girlfriend. You've met her, in fact."

"I know, but no one has beaten Jergha and no one ever will. That is one of the reasons she's our leader. So..." She slid her fingers even lower, "relax and I'll take good care of you...like a pet."

"Flattering offer, but I don't see myself with a collar in my future."

"Then, what's this?" She pointed to his transponder, "Is this not a collar?"

"Damn it."

"Besides, it looks good on you. And if you knew anything, it is better to be a pet than a slave, which is what your Sam will be after Jergha is done with her."

Odd looked up with a worried expression.

Dodging asteroids for several minutes, Sam rolled her eyes.

"When does this end?"

"The Supernova course is designed for a long run of twenty minutes. But, there is also a reason why it's called Supernova." The simulation began to shake.

"What?"

"This is where it really gets fun." Jergha flew behind an asteroid, hiding behind it.

Sam realizing what was happening, she followed her opponent's move and hid behind an asteroid.

In a matter of seconds, the sun exploded and plasma flew everywhere. The blazing heat and the blinding light was hard enough, but the shockwave was something else. Holding herself against the asteroid, Sam flew to the edge of the holo-sphere. Soon enough, it was over and she breathed a sigh of relief. Then, the opposite happened and she was being drawn closer toward the center.

"What the?" She peered over the edge of the asteroid and saw where the sun once was, a black hole now stood. The sight of it was grand and filled Sam with fear.

"Fun, right?"

She looked up to see Jergha holding onto her asteroid.

"Welcome to the fun, girl. Take a seat and enjoy yourself, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Sam glared and followed suit as she held onto her cover. They were dragged closer and closer until Jergha kicked off her asteroid and Sam quickly followed.

Once they were in open space, the two girls did what they could to keep from being pulled in. Sam was having a hard time, she wasn't used to flying through variable gravity. Only allowing herself to make the tiniest of maneuvers, Sam did well for not getting dragged in.

"How you holding up?" Jergha said with no hesitance in her voice.

"Fine...just...not...used...to...this..."

"Yes, black holes are bitches, aren't they?"

Sam saw a small peeble whizzing by, she strained herself to evade it in time.

"How...long...does...this...last?"

"For the rest of the course, it doesn't end until one of us is swallowed up by the black hole."

"I see..."

Sam stretched out and held a rock that was coming at her, she pulled her arm back and then something caught her sight. Through the hologram, she saw Odd being squeezed by the alien girl.

"Odd...?"

"Sam, look out!"

Jergha's warning came too late as another rock hit her across the head, she lost her balance and began falling toward the black hole. On the border of consciousness, she heard Odd screaming out her name and then darkness enveloped her. The last thing Sam Knight felt was a deep ping inside her heart, she knew the aweless truth.

She had lost.

* * *

**End of Chapter Sixteen**


	17. Consequences

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Consequences

Ulrich ran down the sidewalk at full speed, caring not who he bumped into on the way. He used the run to vent off some much needed steam while getting to a place he hoped would allow him to forget about the pain he was feeling.

A few blocks more and he found himself before a series of gray stone staircases heading downward. Taking grip on the silver steel railing, he dashed down the steps heading deeper and deeper into the next layer. The only place he wanted to visit since their arrival, Ulrich Stern stood in Tournament Town.

Though it wasn't like Ulrich had imagined, which was a small city packed with dojos, coliseums, and more martial artists and spectators than he would dare to count. In fact, it was empty, the simple clean hallways that resembled those of a normal high school. As he kept walking, he realized it was a maze and found it hard to believe anyone could find their way around here.

The only means of direction were small signs that hung down from the ceiling. Thankfully, he found a sign for Halam-Kul's Gym, the place Shelly recommended. Minutes of following sign after sign, he stood in front of a glass door with steel framing and the white words "Halam-Kul's Gym" spelt in several different languages, the only human one being english.

As he opened the door, a bell chimed overhead. Even this far in the future, he smiled at that small sense of familiarity.

"Hello? Someone there?" He heard a gruff voice coming from the backroom.

"Hi, I want to apply for membership."

"Sure, sure, just give me a moment, will ya?"

Ulrich fully entered the gym and in the center, he immediately saw an old-time boxing ring. In fact, everything here seemed to be from his time. As he looked around, his smile slowly grew with each familiar machine he passed. Shelly was right, this was the place for him.

"Hello, you wanted membership, right?"

He turned toward the voice that just left the back room. Instinctively, Ulrich cringed at the sight of this dumpy-looking lizard/frog man wearing a sweated white undershirt and gray sweatpants tied off with a rope. The man wiped off his face with a white towel as he entered the room. Pulling the towel away, he looked at it and grimaced.

"Great, more scales. I hate mottling season. So...kid, what can I do you for?"

Ulrich knew it was rude, but he still didn't stop staring.

"What? Never seen a Ramasi before?"

Ulrich slowly shook his head, keeping his expression blank.

"Oh, a time skipper, huh?" He laughed, walking next to the boy and threw his arm over his shoulder, "Don't worry about me, kid. Come on, walk with me. I may seem like a monster to you and sound like I'm bitter, but I'm not. I only act like this to inspire you, you know what I'm saying?"

Ulrich nodded, relaxing a little. Halam-Kul laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Good, someone from your age that gets it. Not a uh...primate running on all fours, I can tell you got brains kid and I'm not talking about the one in your head. Now, let's see about that membership, one moment..." He walked around the desk, heaving his weight from one side to the other.

"Excuse me, but aren't you..."

"A little overweight to be a gym leader? Ah, don't worry, kid, I get that all the time. We Ramasi don't build strength the way other species do, I may look fat, but I..." He bounced up, kicked off the ceiling, bouncing around the room a few times before perfectly landing back behind the desk, "am very well fit."

Ulrich looked with astonishment as he began pointing to where Halam-Kul had been, "That was...I don't know a word for that."

"Again, I get that all the time. Now I need a source of identification."

"Oh...yeah, about that."

"What? You got one right there on your wrist."

He looked at his forearm, "My transponder?"

"It also acts as a basic identity card, here give me your arm."

Ulrich carefully put out his hand, Halam-Kul took it and looked at the slim black band around his wrist, "An older model, hmmm..." He tapped the band in several places before he smiled, "Ah, right here." He pressed it down and a small virtual ID card was projected, "Ulrich Stern, 15, Caucasian, Germanic Descendant, Blood Type, etc. Yeah this is more than enough for the form."

Ulrich stood there as Halam-Kul mumbled to himself, filling out the form. After a minute, he filed the form away and gave him an ID card.

"Congratulations, kid. You're in. Just use this card if any of the other members give you any guff."

"Thank you. Listen, do you have any machine that you can spend a whole lot of time on while not needing to do a lot of adjustments."

"Hmmm." He stroked his flapping chin, "I got something a little more modern in the back. I could show ya..." The bell chimed.

The two that entered were twins. They stood at the height of a man, though their skin was more rugged and the color was brown and coal mixed together as if their skin was rock. Their eyes were human with a golden iris. The only other feature that was different from a normal human physique was their ears, which were more like the fins of an exotic fish. Their only clothes were pants from a gi and the white scabbard of their falchions strapped over their shoulder. Their grim faces turned to Halam-Kul.

"Sorry, kid. The gizmo I'm talking about is in the back, down the hall to the left, follow it to the end, and you're there."

Ulrich nodded and left the room. Halam-Kul walked forward, his weight swaying as he did. Stretching out his open arms, he smiled.

"Welcome back, you two. It's been a while, so uh...what brings you here?"

The twins looked at each other before speaking in unison, "We sensed a powerful feeling of disharmony emitting from your gym."

Ulrich followed the instructions and went into a small room. It wasn't hard to find what he was talking about for it took up the entire room. It was a large caged machine in the shape of an egg with the name, "Auto-trainer VS 3042".

"Auto-trainer? What is?"

The instant Ulrich stood in the center the door closed and the various mechanical appendages went down and strapped themselves around his entire body. As he flexed his fingers, he felt as he was wearing a full set of padded armor.

"Training Program?" The machine talking had startled Ulrich.

"What the?"

"Sorry, the term 'What the' isn't inside this machine's database. Please repeat, training program?"

"Endurance?"

"Accepted. Fighting style?"

He smiled, "Pencak Silat."

"Accepted. Level of Training? Beginner, Novice, Skilled, Adept, or Master."

"Uh, let's go with...Master."

"Accepted. Master duration set. This machine will stop in twenty-four hours."

"What? Twenty-four hours? Great! What else can go wrong?"

"Master level gravity set at five G's."

He felt five times the weight of normal earth gravity as the machine began to move his body according to its Pencak Silat program, "I had to ask."

* * *

Odd watched in horror as Sam fell down toward the earth from the Holo-Sphere. He tried running forward, but the alien girl over his shoulder held him back.

Sam Knight crashed onto the ground, her body bounced off and rolled over once more. Seeing her still body just laying there, Odd gained enough strength to burst free and ran to his girlfriend's side. Holding her up, tears filled his eyes.

"Come on, Sam. Wake up."

"Odd...I'm...sorry..."

"It'll be all right, Sam." He stroked her hair, "It'll be just fine."

Jergha hovered toward the ground, stepping off her board, kicking it up, and held it in her hand.

"Odd...go...I don't want...you to see me...like this..."

"I won't leave you, Sam." He wiped away a fresh tear, "I can never leave you."

"Help me up." She said, Odd helped her to her feet. Still, she needed Odd to have an arm across his shoulders. However as Jergha walked close, Sam stood on her own.

"Okay." Sam presented her hands, "I'm ready."

Jergha turned to her gang, "Girls." They all chuckled, Jergha looked back at Sam and stretched out her hand. Sam dipped her head and closed her eyes.

"Are you ready, Sam Knight?"

She sighed, "I'm ready."

Then...Sam opened her eyes, Jergha was shaking her hand.

"Congratulations, you passed."

Odd and Sam both had perplexed looks to give.

"But I...I failed the hoverboarding challenge, I should be your slave."

"Did you think that hoverboarding against me was the challenge? I never told you it. Xelaxa, would you please enlighten them?"

She hobbled forward, displaying a high score table. Sam's name appeared next to a time of 12 minutes and 52 seconds.

"The true challenge was the time. At five minutes, you earned your freedom and be allowed to leave in exchange for never using the Terrordome again. At ten minutes, you'd be our sister and a member of the gang. At fifteen, we'd allow you to digitally replicate one of our hoverboards. And if you survived the whole twenty, you get free access to our hideout."

"So, I'm in. A member of the...what were you called again?"

"We are known as the Fear Riders and you, Sam Knight..." Jergha placed both hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes with a smile, "are now one of us."

Sam's face lit up with excitement as she turned to Odd who simply sighed in relief.

"So, I don't get the same board as you all?"

"Traditionally, no. But after seeing your skills in that challenge, both on and off the board, I would say if not for that freak rock hitting you, you'd have made it the whole twenty minutes."

"97.7% possible." Xelaxa added.

"Exactly, so Sam, here. Replicate my hoverboard."

"I'd be glad to...but I don't know how to do that."

"Xelaxa, could you help her?"

As Sam sat on the floor, so Xelaxa could teach her how to perform this task. Odd smiled, happy that he can still be with his girlfriend.

"A shame..." The same girl from before gripped his shoulder, "I would have taken good care of you."

"Yes, sure, whatever. I'll keep your number in my address book, but let me go and I'll be with my girlfriend if you don't mind."

As Odd walked over to Sam, kneeling by her side. The girl was left confused.

"A what book?"

* * *

Trickster awoke in a dank prison cell. He looked around to see how small it was, The large mortar bricks stacked perfectly in line, small trickles of water streaming down here and there. Not to mention the smell, this wasn't one of the more memorable places Trickster had visited.

Standing up, he was brought back down by the short chains that have shackled him to the floor. Looking down, he noticed his roughspan clothing, the shackles around his wrist, and it took him a moment, but he felt the whiskers of his long beard tickling his throat.

"This can't be good."

Feeling his neck, he felt a smooth collar. In the next moment, he felt a shock run through his whole body. It only stopped when he let go. Catching his breath, he leaned his head back, resting on the mortar blocks.

"Definitely...not good."

* * *

Yumi didn't know how long she had ran. The image of Ulrich with that alien hussy on his hips was her only thought. Despite the pain in her legs, she didn't care as the emotional pain far outweigh anything her body felt.

"Why, Ulrich? Why?"

_"He loved every moment of it. He was so easy to seduce, the ones with girlfriends always are."_

She cried as she finally came to a stop, holding both her hands over her heart.

"Don't you know what we've been through? Didn't it mean snything to you?"

_"Face it, girl. All he wants now is to be with me!"_

Falling to her knees, she continued crying. All the memories of being in the future tore through her mind as a collage with each event happening sequentially after the other. Everything that has happened and everything that didn't happen, it was all painful for her now.

"Why can't I just forget all about it! I...I don't want this pain!"

"Hehehe! Don't worry, girl. We'll make you forget!"

"What?"

She felt two pricks pierce deep into her neck. Before she could do anything, the paralytic was already coursing through her veins. In mere seconds, she was limp as a ragdoll. Her two captors stood over her with wide sadistic grins across their faces.

"This girl's cute. She is a must have."

"If she's still pure, it's even better. I wonder how much money we can milk out of this one."

"She's definitely of good stock, many people are going to love her in the Warrens."

"The Warrens!" She thought, her fear started overtaking her.

"Look, she's still awake. I told you she's a must have."

"Well, it's time to go to sleep, girl! I like them with their face messed up a little."

He smiled and raised his boot. With a quick stomp, Yumi was unconscious and her fate was yet to be revealed.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seventeen**


	18. Recovery

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Recovery

Odd and Sam had been hugging for over three minutes, tears of joy streaming down their eyes. The news that Sam wasn't going to be Jergha's slave was a blessing. A hand squeezed her shoulder, they turned to see it was Jergha who was smiling.

"Okay, you two. I need to talk to Sam for a moment, so I need you to get off your loveslave and come talk to me."

Odd raised an eyebrow, "Loveslave?"

Jergha pointed to his neck, "Is this not a collar?"

"Not this again! First that girl over there and now you...Sam is also wearing her thing as a collar, you know?"

"Well...my hair does hide it and besides with my darker skin, you can barely see it. And regardless..." She grabbed Odd and brought him closer, "A slave should never talk back to his mistress."

The domineering look of her eyes scared him, "Uh...Sam?"

"Yes..."

Jergha shook her head, "Don't take it so seriously, it's just something we like to call our boyfriends. It gets them a little more excited when they're alone with us."

"And this far into the future, it's okay?"

"Time skippers? That explains why Xelaxa couldn't find you in the database, you've yet to be registered."

"Does it matter? I assume most people in Thrash City aren't registered."

Jergha smiled, "You pick things up real quick, Sam."

"Well, back in my own time, I used to lived in this kind of world. Reminds me of home more than anywhere else."

"Sam?" Odd quietly held her hand.

"Until I met him. Wherever he is is my home."

She leaned down to peck him on the lips.

All the girls swooned slightly before regaining their composure.

Jergha coughed, "Regardless, there is one more small matter to attend to before you're a full fledged member of the Fear Riders."

"Okay...you know, you're not as vicious as when we first met."

Jergha smiled, "Thanks, I'm tough yet fair. Usually I don't like to put on a performance like that."

"Like saying I'd be your slave if I lost and threatening to toss my Odd around your gang like a lovedoll?"

"Hey!" Odd shouted.

"I acted that way to get the most out of you. I wanted you at your best and you gave it to me. I thank you, Sam Knight, because I haven't had such a fun match for a long time."

"You're welcome, but uh...what's the last thing you need me to do."

Jergha smiled and held onto Sam's shoulder, "Come with me, your loveslave is welcome to follow if he has the stomach for it." Her smile widened even further

The same look of worry they had after the match reappeared, wondering what Jergha had in store for them.

* * *

Aelita leaned into Jeremy's shoulder as they walked down the street. Though she was still sad, being this close to Jeremy and hearing his heartbeat had brought a smile to her.

He patted her head and spoke, "So, what I had planned for tonight was us sitting in ship's lounge with your head resting on your lap. We take it easy, watch some movies, relax, and you know have a good time."

"That sounds nice, Jeremy. I could really use it."

"I'll take care of everything. I just want you to relax."

"Thanks, Jeremy." She said before snuggling deeper into his shoulder.

"Hey, lovebirds." They noticed Shelly standing at the shuttle station entrance.

"Shelly..." They approached her, "So, how's it going?"

"Well, I haven't asked Gabriel yet. I want to ease into this, we didn't exactly break up on the best of terms."

"How bad could it really be?" Aelita asked.

"How does beating his face in and throwing him down an open airlock sound?"

"Really bad."

"Yeah, so like I said, I'm easing into it. But that's not why I'm here, I just wanted to drop these off to you. In fact, I had already given one of these to Alicia earlier."

"A key? To what?"

"Your new apartment in the city. Gabriel had some vacancies and gave us three apartments: One for Alica and Daedalus, one for me, and the penthouse apartment for you six. He wanted to give me the penthouse, but I don't need so much space, so here you go." She gave Aelita a key.

"Thanks, it feels so nice not having to take the shuttle all the time."

Shelly smiled, "Just like Gabriel said, he could always make me smile."

"Sounds like he's been eased, don't you think?" Aelita said, holding tigher onto Jeremy's arm.

Shelly smiled, the look in her eyes more gentle, thinking Aelita may be right.

* * *

"Ulrich Stern! The one person in this universe known as Ulrich Stern, can you hear us?"

"Wait...that voice? I heard it just recently."

It was hard to open his eyes, but when he did, it was all black except for two people sitting indian-style across from him. Their eyes were closed as they meditated in front of Ulrich.

"You two...you entered the gym just as I went into the backroom."

"Yes, we are the Cavalos Brothers. My name is Aaron."

"And mine is Airon. We were drawn to Halam-Kul's Gym, the feeling of disharmony radiated from within. You see, he's an old friend."

"Yes, brother. When we were starting out, he sponsored us and arranged for our first matches. As a thank you, we always go there to train off-season."

Airon shook his head, "Yes, our current manager doesn't let us train there in-season. It's in our contracts, after all."

"But enough about us, we discovered that this feeling of disharmony was emitting from one source. It was you, Ulrich Stern."

"What? Why me?"

"The spirits have yet to discern that reason to us. We figured it was best to talk you directly."

"Speaking of, how are you talking without speaking?"

"Your physical body is unconscious, you passed out while stuck in the Auto-Trainer. In fact, we are meditating in front of it as we speak, which is why we are right next to you."

"So, this...is all in...my mind?"

"Yes, your body is still being conditioned. When you awaken, you will be stronger and faster than you were before. However, we felt it best to speak with you before the twenty-four hours of training were over. Thus, we are meeting you on the astral plane where all our minds go when we leave the body temporarily. Can you tell us the source of disharmony?"

Ulrich lowered his head, he just sat there, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah, her name is Yumi." Aaron said.

"What? How did you?"

"We sensed your heart and it was enough to get the idea. She saw you in a situation that was hard to explain and she gave you no chance to, you believed it was all on your shoulders."

"I should...have known...I should have...been strong enough." He held back his tears.

"Do not hold back, Ulrich. Tears, like laughter, are parts of the soul's language. Holding it back will do no good for you or Yumi."

"But...I..."

"You did not know, but now you do. It is time to act on that knowledge for the better."

"How?"

"Let loose the pain and then let it fade. It is only then will you be healed."

"And my body?"

"Don't worry, you'll be rejoined with your body once this is over. Open up your spirit to us and the healing shall begin."

"I..."

"Your distrust in others is understandable with the treatment you've received from authority figures your entire life, but let us show you our hearts first."

From their chests came up a white light and they stood before him in a more spiritual form.

"As you can see, our intentions are pure and we have no malice in our hearts. You can trust us and we mean no harm."

Ulrich Stern looked away and decided to do what they said. After all, it couldn't hurt worse than he felt right now. He opened his heart and stood before them in his spirit form, it was a golden brown body surrounded by an aura of the same color.

"What?" He looked at his hands as they glowed, "What is this? Why is it of a different color?"

"The golden brown color is that of your disharmony. Without any negative influences, your aura and form would be the same as ours, but unfortunately, life isn't without its complications and problems arise that influence our spirits in one way or another. But opening your heart in this matter, we are able to help heal you."

"Help?"

"We can't cure you of all your negativity, but we can help you overcome this event."

"The spiritual training takes years and we were able to achieve it through the help of our ancestor."

"Ancestor?" Ulrich asked.

"Airon, that story is one for another day and not the reason why we're here."

"True enough, let us begin."

Their spirits held onto Ulrich's shoulders, one brother holding one shoulder.

"The process will be intense, but we know you're strong, so you'll survive."

Ulrich bowed his head, closing his eyes, the process had begun.

* * *

In the Sick Bay of the Hope of Future, the rat which was the current form of Enigma started to stir and awaken. Getting on all four paws, he shook his fur as if he were a dog. Then he blinked his eyes, catching the notice of his surroundings.

The dome that surrounded the examination table opened up as Enigma painfully reverted back to his true form. Grabbing his throbbing head, Enigma shook it as he wanted his vision to become clear.

"Still feels like I was hit by a ton of bricks. But it feels less hurtful than it did last time, it must mean my powers are slowly returning back to normal. Though not as much as wondering where I am?" He looked around at the Sick Bay, "Trickster! Trickster! Hey buddy, are you there?"

A holo-screen lowered from the ceiling and turned on, It was a recording left by Trickster.

"Enigma. I set this recording to play when the audio sensors built into the Sick Bay hear my name by your voice range. Should you be in the Sick Bay by the time we arrived at the Dark Future and I'm not present, it must mean I've merged with my Dark Future self and am no longer aboard."

"Well, that explains that."

"Since the Hope of Future is a unique ship, it will follow us into every Dark Future since there is none like it in any other dimension. The problem is if you've remained aboard the ship when crossing over into this Dark Future, it means only one thing..." Trickster dipped his head, closing his eyes.

Enigma did the same, "It must mean my Dark Future self was killed."

Trickster smiled, "Don't worry, old friend. What matters is you are still alive and you decide what your destiny holds. Now with that said, should I no longer be aboard, I'm probably in mortal danger, so come and rescue me as soon as humanly possible, okay?" The recording switched off.

Enigma smiled, "Smart ass."

* * *

Odd cringed as he watched his girlfriend twitched horribly, being restrained by the other girls. All he could do was keep to the corner and watch helplessly as they did such a horrible thing to her.

"Relax, it's almost over. Just bear with it."

"You never said it would hurt this much, jeez."

"Come on, it's not that big."

"Well, excuse me. I never got a tattoo before and on the back of the neck, what the hell."

"We all have a tattoo with the logo on the back of our necks. It was that little matter I was talking about, this is the last step of your initiation."

"It hurts like a bitch."

"You can relax, we'll be giving you a little Claire to relax the pain."

"Claire?" Odd asked.

"The street name for Clairvoyance. It's a drug that relaxes you while accessing your higher brain functions. It's called that because people have been known to have pleasant visions and on rare cases, they got telepathy for short periods of time. Though it's very addictive, which is why we're going to give you a very small dose."

"So, it's like ecstasy then, got it."

"Wait, how would you know what ecstasy is like...Sam?" Odd asked, tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Uh..." Sam smiled wide and said sheepishly, "Remember that thing I wanted to tell you when we were alone. When we were at the cafe with our friends?"

Odd shook his head, thinking, "This is just great, it sounds like this is going to be a fun story."

* * *

**End of Chapter Eighteen**


	19. Breathe

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Breathe

Enigma held his head as he sat on the examination table, it was still throbbing but the coffee that the Computer had brought him had helped soothed his head.

"Computer, thanks for the coffee, it really helped. Now, can you tell me where I am?"

A Holo-screen lowered down and faced Enigma.

"According to the star charts and local topography, we are in the Sharrza System near the planet Eludrice."

"Eludrice? Trickster and I were there one time. But we had so many adventures, I forgot most of the details. Refresh my memory, tell me any information on Eludrice."

"Eludrice. It is a small planet, Class II in size. The atmosphere is sustainable for carbon-based, oxygen-breathing lifeforms. The planet seems to be made of mostly barren desert, boasting only six Class IV Metropolitian Centers with small settlements surrounding around the larger cities. The six cities are in a star pattern with a single city in the center."

"Wait, just six cities? In a star pattern? That is indeed a specific detail. What about their governments?"

"The five surrounding cities is governed by a scientist, each specializing in a different technology. Despite the separate factions, all six cities have the technology from every faction. The central city seems to be governed by only one of the five factions. According to history, the factions rule the central city for five years at a time."

"Wait a moment! Eludrice! Now I remember! It was a technocracy where the five factions ruled over the meager populace who were their low level labor. Trickster and I discovered that the central city was once belonging to the royal family, we found the long lost princess and restored her to the throne. Thus all the factions were kept in line and the world got better."

"According to my data, that conclusion is inaccurate. It would seem there is a large bounty on the head of the princess. A failed rebel operation to restore her to the throne had failed and her existence was exposed. Though she managed to escape, a 100'000'000 Universal Credit Bounty had been placed. Her whereabouts are unknown and there have been no reports of her capture. It is safe to assume that she is still at large."

"Trickster? What of Trickster?"

"One moment, I'm processing the new inquiry..." After half a minute, she resumed, "There has been no information on Trickster or his real name Thetarin Tocevo. It is unknown whether or not he is on this planet."

"Well from what he told me of Dark Futures, he has to be on Eludrice because his essence mixed with that of his Dark Future Self. Tell me of the rebel operation."

"The general details are known amongst the populace especially those of the princess who was said to be the only survivor and the aforementioned fact that there is a bounty on her head, so all her personal information was displayed in the effort to capture her."

"There must be something more, How has the local traffic activity been?"

"All traffic, both local and planetary, have been migrating toward the center city. It is now the time of the Tournament."

"Yes, the Tournament. The event on the fifth year that chooses which faction will rule over the central city. Not only does the victorious faction gain control of a second city, but they control the central trading route. Whoever has the center city, their profits skyrocket for the five years they are in power."

"I'm collecting more data. The names of the five factions are: United Tech Coalition, Founders of Structure Union, Machinist's Guild, HVAC Installation Associations, and the Houseworks Corporation."

"Yeah, they are responsible for the creation and maintenance of all the technologies of the six cities and their settlements. Okay, I've got to get to the surface. I can't do anything from here."

"Our current location in Eludrice's upper atmosphere. It will take 5 minutes, 34 seconds to safely land on the outskirts of the center city."

"I'm coming, friend."

* * *

"Girls, can we have a moment alone?" Sam asked Jergha.

She nodded, "All right, Girls! Out!"

Soon enough, Odd and Sam were the only one left in the room. She was still on the table, the back of her neck aching in tremendous pain. Sam lifted herself off the table.

"Ow! That still hurts like a bitch!"

"Sam, this can wait."

"No, I want to talk to you about this."

"You just got a tattoo and..."

She sighed, "Odd, I love you, but please let me speak."

He remained silent, only giving her a nod. She turned away from him, gripping her bicep as she closed her eyes.

"I told you that I was...abandoned as a child. I was being taken care of in an orphanage, but the caretaker was less than caring. He wanted me to do something I refused to, so I ran. I waited until everyone was asleep and I didn't stop until I was far away. However, I escaped one nightmare only to found myself in another. The streets were hard for a little girl, especially a dark-skinned girl, I stood out like a sore thumb. It wasn't long before I was doing errands for a gang, courier stuff mostly. The only escape I had was skateboarding, it was also the reason I was never caught. However, my skills were appreciated by those higher up in the gang and I was made a member. But..." She took a breath, "in order to get in good with those people, I had to take drugs with them. I did everything from ecstasy to heroine. I really didn't want to do it, but I couldn't get kicked out of the gang and be back on the streets alone."

"I never saw any needle marks on your arms."

"We take all our drugs between our toes in case we were caught. This way the cops wouldn't have a reason to search any of us for drugs. That was my life as a street orphan."

"But...I met your foster parents. They were there when I rescued you from XANA's first invasion wave."

"Yes, I was adopted. After a few years, the gang was in the middle of a turf war with a rival gang. Both gangs wanted an end to it and we met to make peace. We were ambushed and though we had brought weapons, we were hopelessly outmatched. I was the only one who made it out, my trusting skateboard having saved me once again. For the second time in my life, I was running as far as I could go until I couldn't go anymore. By that point, I was very well to the north of Paris by several miles and I collapsed. During my blackout, a loving couple who were protestant ministers at a local church took me in and tried to help me find my path. I was with them for four years."

"That's why you were always looking over your shoulder when we were together."

"I had to risk it, there was nothing to skate on in that town. The skate parks were only a few miles from their territory. "

"Yeah, I remember. I snuck out of Kadic during class hours because I needed to skate and...here we are." He laughed.

She laughed, "Yeah, who would have thought we'd be this far into the future. If someone had told me that meeting you would have led me here, I would have punched them in face. Thinking about it, how we escaped through the sewers...hey, wait?"

"Hmmm...what's up, Sam?"

"In the sewers and in the silo, you told me you loved me and yet after we started settling on Arlunola. You were reluctant to even say those three words to me, why was that?"

Odd's turn to take a breath, "My heart couldn't stop pounding, it was not only because you were next to me. It was because I thought we could die at any time, I didn't want us to, but before we did, I wanted to let you know how I felt about you." He chuckled, "I know it's silly, but that same fear came back to me."

"What fear? Why was it so hard for you to say 'I love you'?"

"I had four older sisters and every time I was told 'I love you' by them, I received a punch in the arm. Over the years, I couldn't bare to say those words, the same words that brought me pain."

"Odd..."

"But it was nothing compared to what you went through, I'm sorry, Sam."

She stood up and hugged him, "Thanks, Odd. I love you."

"I love you too, Sam." He said without a single second of hesitance.

When they parted, Sam held his hand and led him out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"They told me where to find my room, I want my loveslave and I to spend some time together."

He caught on instantly and a wide grin appeared. Soon, they were in her room and she pushed him onto the bed. As she got on top of him, they started to kiss.

"Now to show you how loving I can be."

With that said, they kissed and started to make out on the sheets of her new bed.

* * *

"Wow, this is an amazing place." Aelita and Jeremy looked at the penthouse apartment.

Shelly gestured her hand to showcase the living room, "The living room is the central area of the apartment, it serves as the dining room and the one corner is the kitchen. It leads to six other rooms: four bedrooms, and two game rooms. There is more than enough space for all of you."

Aelita squeezed Jeremy's arm, "Jeremy! This is perfect!"

He blushed deeply as Aelita was now so close to him.

"Well, get used to it. This is your new home while we're here in Millennium City."

Her wristband began to go off, Shelly looked at it as it flashed.

"Oh no."

The teenagers looked at her, "What's wrong, Shelly?"

She hid her wristband quickly, "That's my cell phone. I'll take it out in the hall. You two don't go anywhere."

Shelly hastily moved out into the hall, closing the door behind her. As she headed down the stairs, she brought out her cell phone and dialed in a number. When she heard it ring, Shelly brought it to her ear.

"Gabriel, we've got a problem. One of the kids has been nabbed, I need whoever you have available to help me."

"Don't worry, I'm coming and I'm bringing a friend who can help."

"Not him, please not him."

"He's essential if guiding through the Warrens plus we both still got some pull down there."

"You should just kill them all, I suggested that the last time I was here."

"Unfortunately, the Warrens draws all kinds and we go into port all the time. They come and go without any regard. If I kill them, there will just be more blood in the end."

"Yeah, like the raping has nothing to do with them."

"Look, this is an argument for another time. Let's go and save the kid, then we'll discuss everything. Do you happen to know which one they have?"

She tapped the flashing red light from the wristband, and an ID Card appeared, "Yumi. The Japanese girl, she's in the Warrens."

"Contacting my friend now. Meet you there by the Thrash City entrance."

Shelly hung up the phone as she only had a few more floors to go, "Yumi. Just keep yourself alive, we're coming."

* * *

"Idiot, what did you do that for?"

Yumi regained consciousness, her heavy eyes opened slowly as the words rung in her ears.

"What can I say? I love when a woman's a little messed up."

"AH!" The sound of a fist cracking against the nose, "I'll mess you up! She's got a broken nose because of you, it will take some time to heal, even with the accelerators."

He got off the ground, wiping the blood from his nose, "Doesn't matter, the body modification is going to take some time anyway."

"Body Modification?" Yumi's eyes burst open.

Her struggling made some noise, drawing the attention of the two men in the room.

The second person cackled, "The bitch is awake. She's going to sell high once she's been fixed up."

"Not because of your reckless stupidity! They sell best when they are in mint condition and it makes the modification process easier."

"What? The modification is going to take two days regardless of her nose. Besides, I want to be the first to 'sample' the goods." He maniacally cackled some more.

Yumi filled with fear as the swaying spotlight caught a glimpse of him. He was a lizardman with many scars littering his face and body. He was licking his knife across his long tongue.

"And I like me to have some fun."

Yumi's heart began pounding fast. The stress and adrenaline rose in her body, she wanted to escape but she couldn't move. Looking around, she was restrained by leather straps. The examination table she was on is similar to the Kalsharian design as the fiberglass screens rose around her and locked into place.

The first person was more of a rock creature, "Don't worry, your pretty little head. The Mind Modification will happen right after your body is modified. For her body, I'm thinking since she's a more of an athletic type, a tougher body. She'd make good for those who like to be a little rough."

"Like me?" The lizard smiled.

The rock creature punched him in the face, "Not like you, fool."

Yumi's heart was beating so fast that it could have jumped from her chest. The fear was mounting and the fact there was nothing she could do to escape only added to the fear.

"Some...one...help...me..."

"Time to put her to sleep. See you in two days, cutie."

The green gas filled the chamber she was in and her eyes grew heavy again, then nothing...it just all went dark.

* * *

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted, he found himself with the Cavalos Brother exactly where they last were.

"Ulrich, we sensed it, too. She's in danger."

"We've got to go help her and we need to do it now."

"Relax."

"How can I relax? Yumi is in danger and we've got to go now."

"The cleansing is almost complete. If you allow your negative feelings to impact you now, this would have all been for naught. Besides, your body is still inside the Auto-Trainer and it still has some time before it's finished. This is when the cleansing will be complete and we will aid you in her rescue."

Ulrich could do nothing, but grimace. He could see his aura was starting to turn black with his emotions. If he didn't have the cleansing, then he wouldn't be released from the astral plane, and then Yumi would..."

Taking a deep breath, the blackness of his aura had faded and it even started turning white.

"Don't worry, Yumi. I'll be coming soon."

* * *

**End of Chapter Nineteen**


	20. Readying For

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Readying For

Odd groggily awoke from his sleep, gazing up through his tired eyes, he tried to remember where he was as he looked at the unfamiliar ceiling.

"Where am I? I don't remember coming to this place. Wait, why do I have this big smile on my face?" He stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Huh?" He felt something when his left hand landed, "It's soft...and plushy." He squeezed it some more, "Is it a squeeze toy or something? Whatever it is, it feels good and it's so warm...wait! When is a squeeze toy warm?" He turned his head to get a better look only to recoil in fear.

His hand was squeezing her left breast, "Oh man, she's going to clobber me."

"Oh...Odd, please." She lightly batted her hand, only to land on his, "Not now, you can have more of that later."

"Sam...It's just...I..." He paused as the memories were coming back to him, Sam slithering on top of him and they made out like never before, even going so far as second base...in both directions.

"Odd, please. I will play with you later and you can have more of me, but I need to rest."

"Okay, I'll just go back to sleep."

"Good, but Odd..."

"Yes?"

"Could you let go of my breast first?"

"Ah, sure."

Just then, the door opened and Jergha with her core group walked in.

"Sam, we need to talk and..." Then a smug smile appeared at the sight of Odd's still attached hand, "Well, ladies, looky here. It seems the loveslave is trying to gain territory on his mistress."

At that comment, Sam burst awake and sat up, "It's not like that. We just made out a lot."

Jergha snickered, "If that's true, then why haven't he let go yet?"

Sam turned to see Odd was still holding on, her blood pressure rose, "Odd!"

He put on the most pitiful smile he could muster, "It's so soft..."

Sam brought her fist back, Odd closing his eyes ready for the blow. Instead of a sharp pain, it was a light slap across the back of his head.

"Consider that a warning, Odd. That should teach you..." She tensed up in anger and shouted, "next time, you want to touch my breasts make sure the door is locked, okay?"

He blankly nodded as the other girls in the room started to snicker, causing Sam to blush deeper than she had already been. Eventually the humor ended and Jergha wiped the smile from her face.

"Seriously. Sam, the girls are getting together to talk about business. Even though, you're the newest member and as you would say, 'lowest on the totem pole', your background experience could be useful."

"Wait, how do you know that? The room was locked."

Jergha smiled, scratching the back of her head, "The girls and I were holding our ears against the door."

"Really?"

"No, Xelaxa hacked into the security camera feed of the tattoo parlor. Sorry for doing that, but it sounded too juicy to pass up."

"Jeez, it sounds like my old gang all over again. No privacy whatsoever."

"Hey, it's not like that. Our curiosity got the better of us because well...you are a time skipper and those are always fun to talk to."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What's the business you needed to talk to me about?"

"Not in front of him." She pointed to Odd.

"What? Why, me?"

The alien girl smiled, "Sorry, cutie. But not even you are privy to our business."

"Great, her again."

Jergha waved everyone to be quiet, "It's not anything personal or against you, Odd. Even though, you are really important to our sister, Sam. But despite this, you are not a gang member, Sam is and we can't discuss gang business in front of you."

"No, he's coming with me."

"Sorry, not part of the deal."

"He's going to find out anyway, you might as well tell him."

"You are free to discuss all details of a mission after the fact, but for the briefings, he's not allowed. Like I said, sorry, but these are the rules we've made when we established the Fear Riders and they've protected us all these years. Sam, you are the first member to gain the privilege of going on assignment after her initiation. Don't blow it."

Sam looked at Odd who sighed, then smiled, "It's fine, Sam. You can go, it's fine."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"It's probably not a big deal, I'll be here when you get back."

Jergha said, "If you want Odd, I can have one of my slaves keep you company. I trained them myself."

He shook his head, "No! No! I'll be fine. I could use some more sleep anyway."

"We should be back by then. Come on, Sam."

She looked at Odd one last time before she followed the gang out, closing the door. Odd threw the blankets over him and let his worry come across his face.

"Sam...be careful."

* * *

Enigma looked around at the busy market of the central city. He transformed a cloak on himself and walked through the crowd.

"I've got to find the princess and soon. The Hope of Future said her cloaking generator has an upper limit of twenty-four hours before it needs to power down. If there's any hope of beating this Dark Future, it's with her help. Unfortunately, I can't just ask how to find her with the bounty on her head. I need to contact her, but how?"

"Excuse me."

He turned to see a woman shrouded in a similar cloak as he had.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Enigma. We can help each other."

"You..."

"Yes, it's me."

"But how did you find me so fast?"

"It's not safe to talk here, follow me."

Enigma didn't know whether to trust her or not, she could be anyone, but without a lead, he had no choice and followed her. They wind down a long path through the sewers leading to a dead end.

"Remember this pattern."

She tapped the bricks in a specific order as they slid into the wall. The whirling of unseen gears was heard and the passageway opened up. Inside were over three dozen people in this command center: sharpening weapons, looking at charts and screens, or general running around.

With the door closed, she pulled back her veil, revealing she was in fact the Princess.

"Though I don't know how, but you've come back to us, Enigma. I personally thank you for that."

"Okay, before I ask anything else. How did you manage to find me? I was transformed, after all."

She pulled out a small device, "Trickster gave me this. It's a tracker set for your physiology's unique frequency. Since it radiates at this frequency, you were like a uh...roman candle in the night as you'd call it."

"Princess...how...did it become like this?"

She sighed, recalling the painful memories, "With you and your friend Trickster at our side, we launched an attack on the palace. However, I don't know how it went wrong, you and Trickster stayed behind as the rest of us fled into the sewers."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, Lord Fergind made sure no details leaked. We were hoping you'd tell us?"

"I wish I knew. Fergind probably used an experimental device on me. It hoped to obliterate me entirely, but must have sent me forward in time instead. The residual effect of which must have messed with my memories." Was the best lie he could come up with.

"Yeah, that sounds like Fergind."

"Can you tell me what you've been doing since that operation?"

"We mostly remained hidden. Taking our time to recruit more members and gather intelligence. I really thought we had it that time."

"Yeah, me too."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. So, you know nothing of Trickster?"

"Like I said, Fergind didn't let any of the details leak. It is fair to say he was killed."

"No, I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure?"

Enigma smiled, "Trickster and I always had a link of some kind, we just knew. Besides, Trickster is a genius that comes about once-in-a-lifetime if that. There's no way he'd kill off someone that special."

"Well, there didn't seem to be any evidence. Our spy in the palace didn't report anything about him, so it's safe to say he's dead."

"I bet you're wrong."

She smiled, "We'll see."

* * *

Trickster sat in his prison cell, itching from the roughspan clothing. The shackles around his ankles and wrists weighed him down slightly plus the shock collar around his neck didn't help any. All he could was think of how to get out of this situation, but the solution has yet to reach him.

Until the door to his cell opened and there standing before him was a portly gentleman wearing fine clothing with a waxed mustache, an obvious toupee. He looked down at Trickster through his monocle and brushed his expensive cane over his shoulder.

"Now, now, my honored guest. Have you agreed to my deal?"

"Yes, the deal."

"Why else would I be down in the dungeon of my home?"

"It's not your home, though is it, Fergind?"

A look of held anger came on Fergind's face as he brandished a fist.

"So, let me get this straight. The deal is your common kidnapped scenario. Judging by the roar of the crowd outside, it must be time for the Tournament and you need me to make you a robot that outperforms all your competitors' and if you win, you'll set me free, correct?"

Fergind recomposed himself, "Yes. That is the deal and you needn't worry about me honoring it. Once this Tournament is over, it is another five years of record profits followed by my retirement. I can settle anywhere in the known universe with the kind of cash I'll be getting. Let the next poor slub worry about how to run things, I much rather be in the lap of luxury without all the paperwork."

"Should I accept, what do I get to work with?"

"You'll be using the old robotics factory that United Tech Coalition has in central city. You'll be kept watch over twenty-four hours a day, allowed better food and living conditions than this deplorable sty. All I want is for you to build me the robot that will destroy my competitors' champions before the first round end bell rings. Understood?"

Trickster scratched his chin, "Yeah, I can do that. Just get me out of these shackles."

"I think they being freed from the wall should suffice for what I've got planned for you. Guards! You can take this cobbler to his shop now. At long last should you ask me."

Trickster smiled as they undid his bindings from the wall and got him to his feet.

"Oh and by the way, Trickster. The Tournament is tomorrow morning, do you think you can handle that?"

"Sure, no problem."

Fergind smiled, "Overconfident, aren't we?"

"No, I just think a lot faster and wider than you do."

Fergind scoffed as Trickster vanished from sight. As he was being escorted, Trickster concentrated. He couldn't complete a full meditation while moving, but it was enough.

"Hello? Are you there?" He thought, hoping to hear a voice.

"Yes, I'm here. Who are you?" He heard another voice play inside his head.

"I understand your fear, but you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm Trickster from the true timeline and you are this Dark Future's Self."

"Wait...so all of this...is fake?"

"In a manner of speaking. I'll help defeat Fergind and free you from his thrall, but I need your help first. I need to know how you ended up in that prison cell."

"It...it was like any other adventure. Enigma and I thought we could get through everything together, but it seemed here on Eludrice, our luck ran out. Someone tipped off Fergind and his men were ready for our surprise attack. We were outnumbered and surrounded. Enigma and I bought the remaining resistance members time to escape, but...we were captured. Fergind wanted me to build him his machine, the one you just agreed to build. When I refused...he killed Enigma...severing his head and separating it from his body. I've been cooped up in that cell for the better part of three years now, just waiting to die."

"I see...we managed to catch the spy before the attack, which is why it succeeded. Here on the other hand was the difference."

"Are you...going to help me?"

"I'm going to help us. Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"We always did, huh?"

Trickster chuckled.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" One of the guards yelled.

"Just a joke, don't worry, it will hit you later."

* * *

Elsewhere in reality were two separate groups readying to rescue Yumi. Shelly ascended to the bridge of the Golden Nirvana where Gabriel and his friend stood.

"Hey, there. Ratface." Shelly said to the ratman who growled at the comment stood next to Gabriel. He stood at human height, which was very tall for a ratman. Wearing his carapace armor and pauldrons, he sported a pair of dirty brown torn pants. An eyepatch decorated over his left eye, two gold front teeth and scars of all kinds littered his body. Two short blades were sheathed inside cross straps that lined under his armor.

"It's Raffaz and I thought you'd remember that considering last time we met."

"I do, I just don't like what you used to do."

"Who I used to be. Anyways, Gabe, are we gonna knock some skulls around or what?"

"Just waited for her, how are the kids?"

"Jeremy and Aelita are safe. I don't know where the other three are though."

"Well, your receiver hasn't gone off yet, so they must be safe somewhere. Come on, the sooner the better."

"Yeah, listen to the man, woman. Here's a guy who knows what it's all about."

They boarded the elevator along with Shelly who rolled her eyes at Raffaz's statement and headed down toward the ground floor. From there, they'd make their way to the Warrens.

In Tournament Town, Ulrich's eyes opened as the Cavalos Brothers stood with their hands on the outside of the Auto-Trainer.

"Training Program Complete." The Auto-Trainer spoke before releasing him from it's padded armor.

The brothers opened their eyes and backed away from the machine.

"Are you ready, Ulrich Stern?"

As he stood up, he expected his body to be sore, but it wasn't. He felt lighter and stronger, the door to the Auto-Trainer opened up and he walked outside. The newly-conditioned Ulrich Stern stood out into the world.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Sam quivered as she looked into the mirror of the girls' restroom. In her hand, she held a blaster. The sight of the gun filled her with anxiety. Her mind kept flashing back to that night when she was twelve.

_Don't worry, Sam. It's a peace talk and besides we're not going in naked."_

"_Sam! Run!"_

"_Get out of here!"_

The sound of her skateboard wheels scratching hard against the pavement as she ran away for dear life as those she'd come to know as family were slaughtered.

"You've got to face the truth, girl." She said to herself.

The images of her friends mowed down in front of her, she held the gun forward and yet she couldn't fire it. She was only twelve and didn't expect for the night to go down like that. Everyone was counting on her to shoot back and she didn't. She just froze up and ran away.

"You've got to face it...you're a coward."

Jergha had told her their assignment. They were heading into the Warrens to rescue some of their sisters who went missing in the past week. Hoping against hope, Jergha's going down there with the core of her gang to find and free them from their captivity.

"_The intel's solid and we've got a way in. All we need to do is stay focused and keep our heads in the game, it will all work out. Sam, here...you may need this."_

Sam was handed the blaster she now held. Quickly excusing herself to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror as if entranced by what she saw.

She heard a knock on the door, it was Jergha.

"Sam, you okay in there? We need to get going."

She did her best to disguise her voice, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Tugging the blaster into the small of her back, Sam looked at the mirror once more and the same words came to mind.

"You're a coward."

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty**


	21. Rescue

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One Rescue

In a chamber deep in the Warrens, Yumi was restrained and underwent modification. She was kept unconscious for the process. Though she was not in her conscious mind, her body twitched and thrashed against the restraints as her few hours on the modification table.

"What's happening?" The lizardman asked.

The rock creature stumbled over to the controls, "I don't know, no other girl went like this."

"Will she survive? I've been dying to try her out."

"If you'd shut up for a moment, I will tell you."

The lizardman went back to licking his knife as his more tech savvy friend began typing in some keys. He looked at her vitals, the machine stats, and everything else displayed on the holo-screen.

"So...?"

The rock creature paused, "I don't get it. Her vitals are normal and the machine is optimal. The only reason she'd be acting like is...is...her body is in perfect alignment with the modification process."

His friend looked at Yumi grinding against the restraints, "Yeah...perfect alignment are not the right words I'd used to describe it."

"The physical reaction is because her body is absorbing the process at an accelerated rate. She is in pain, but when she awakes, this one will be a prize amongst all those before her."

"But I still get to try her, right?" His comment receiving him yet another punch in the face.

"Don't you ever learn?"

As he stood up from the floor this time and wiping his blood aside, he smiled, "Apparently not. How soon until she's finished?"

"Due to the acceleration of the process and the six or so hours she's been under, it should be an hour or two before she's finished.

The lizardman laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you were talking, you sounded like Trickster."

The rock man scoffed, "He and I were classmates at the university, but he was always the favorite. His theories on metaphysical science overshadowed my modification process."

"And so, you're here."

"Hey, a fellow's got to eat." He said, pressing a few more keys and kept track of the progress.

* * *

Ulrich, Aaron, and Airon dashed out of the backroom. The speed they traveled was nothing like Ulrich had experienced before and as such, he crashed into the safety glass door leading out of the gym.

"Whoa, kid, what's the hurry?" Halam-Kul walked from behind the counter.

The Brothers stood Ulrich up.

"Forgive us, Friend. But there is an urgent matter that we've have to deal with."

He rolled his eyes, "Again? You know this always happens when I take the time to make tea."

"We will be back shortly and then we will share words and tea, my friend."

"Again, you always say that, but..."

Airon laughed, "Forgive me, but the spirits plan for us things that we don't have control over. But this time, it is an extraction alone."

"We are rescuing Ulrich's lady love."

"What? Then what are you standing around here for? Move! Move! Move! Get out of here!" Halam-Kul shoving them out of his gym.

Back on their feet, the trio began to run at top speed toward their next destination. Closing the door to his gym, Halam-Kul breathed easy and headed deeper inside.

"Well, nothing to do now but put the tea back on the burner."

Down the hall, Ulrich smiled as he kept traveling at this new speed. The world seemed to blur past and yet he didn't feel tired. Airon and Aaron kept up with ease.

"I know why I'm moving so fast? How are you?"

"The spirits allow Airon and I to move faster. Whereas your speed comes from physical strength, ours comes from spiritual strength. Together, we'll rescue Yumi and all will be well."

Ulrich smiled as they reached the access stairs to Thrash City.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. We're now inside the enemy's territory. Everyone keep your guard up. Xelaxa, you're on lookout, tell us if anything's coming. Criska and I will be on point. Erulau, you are on special support as always and Sam..."

Sam Knight shook her head, "Yeah, yes?"

"Are you okay? You've been distracted since the briefing."

"I'm fine, can we just get this over with please?"

"You know, Sam. We're still close to Thrash City, you can go back and I'll put Erulau on protecting Xelaxa."

"No, I mean...I don't want to go. The gang needs me and that's why I'm here."

"Well...if you have a handle on it." Jergha gave a little side-glance to Erulau, the alien that is fascinated with Odd.

She placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "We'd understand if you want to..."

"No, I'm fine. Please let's just rescue our sisters and celebrate."

Erulau nodded, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

Jergha nodded, "Okay, Sam. You're protecting Xelaxa."

Who turned to Sam, "Which is basically making sure no one gets near me...or letting me get killed."

Sam nodded and they moved quietly down the corridors, guided to the area where their sisters were being held. So far, there were no instances.

"Something's funny here. No way anyone would get into the Warrens this easily."

Xelaxa tapped her screen repeatedly in slight frustration, "Plus it's chaos down here. There are too many dead spots in the network. My holo-map is incomplete. I'll tell you when we reach the next dead zone."

Jergha looked down the line at Sam who was still shaking. Erulau walked next to Jergha.

"Are you really sure about this, Jergha? Maybe your faith in Sam Knight is misplaced."

"You tell me. After all, I made you a part of my core group for your abilities, not just your skills with a hoverboard."

"I thought it was for my pretty face." Her tentacle eye wavering, "But, you're right. We Morlaxians have a very limited breeding cycle and live for millennia at a time."

"Yes, one of the rarest sentient species in the known universe. Your race allows for physical contact to translate into memory scanning."

"Not an ability widely revered. I scanned both the memories of Odd and Sam when I squeezed their shoulders. Giving Sam that blaster triggered a series of traumatic memories she's spent years locking away. Her bravery is now clouded with that fear. She's loyal and strong, but refuses to wield a gun."

"We were unaware. But we've all faced our fears because of you, it is time Sam does the same."

"Is that why you took her along?"

"Not just that, she's had experience on the streets. Though not as intense in this time, the foundation of that experience is universal regardless of the age. Plus her hoverboarding skills is what drew my eye to her."

"Well, your judgment calls are above reproach."

"You do realize I heard everything you just said right?" Criska who was standing beside Jergha.

She was the tallest of their number by half-a-head. Her body was of pure black skin and lanky, though it was entirely muscle. Her webbed talons crept across the ground as her hands sported three fingers and one thumb. Her pupils were cross slits, her iris were a pale green and her sclera even paler. Her slitted nostrils were nothing compared to her puckered mouth that bore sharp teeth visible when she spoke. Her forearms, forelegs, back, shoulders, and hair were thin quills like a porcupine, though silver in color. She wore the traditional gang garb of the gray tube top and jungle camouflage khakis, but the pants were cut down in shorts and both were made not of cloth but a more sturdy material to compensate for the sharpness of the quills.

"Sorry, Criska. We were just talking."

"About Sam. I knew adding her was a bad idea."

"Yet, you were the one who wanted to nap them, right?" Erulau remarked.

"Only because Jergha wanted them."

"Yes I did and even though, Sam is the first Human member to join our gang. Her skills and background will prove invaluable."

"She still needs to earn her keep, though. Like all of us had to."

Jergha nodded, "That she does, which is why she's here."

"And what of Odd?" Erulau's smile was barely shown, "The cutie gets to stay in our hideout."

"He is the loveslave of our sister Sam. He's protected and off-limits to all other sisters unless Sam allows it, just like everyone else."

"We are now entering the dead zone." Xelaxa mentioned.

"Eyes sharp, people."

They didn't know if it was a stroke of good luck or what, but they arrived at the destination without incident. The door was quickly hacked by Xelaxa and slid open. Inside the room were women of all shapes, sizes, and races. Each looked worse for ware and yet they looked on the Fear Riders with joy."

Criska stepped first into the room looking at the three dozen of so women held in this sty, "Nahma!" She who was one not usually shouting for joy just did.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"One of our sisters and an enforcer like Criska. In fact, they are the two top enforcers in our gang. If not for Nahma, more of our sisters would have been captured."

"Criska? Is that you?" Nahma's eyes had trouble focusing.

"Yes, it's me. Stay awake."

"I'm just...so tired."

"Answer me this. Are all our sisters here?"

"Yes, we were shoved into this room after the first incident occurred. The guards left once the second incident was reported and backup was issued.

"First incident? Second?"

"First..." Nahma took a breath, "Incident was a couple of intruders started fighting their way into the Warrens. I don't know the details, but both sets of intruders were in teams of three. The second happening shortly after the first." She had trouble breathing, "Are you...going to get...us out of here?"

"Yes, sister. Jergha?"

"Sam, Xelaxa. Use your boards and find a hover truck nearby. The rest of us are going to get everyone ready to leave. The stealth part of this mission is over. I don't care how much noise we make, we're getting out of here."

Sam nodded and compiled her board. Xelaxa pulled a small panel off her back and it segmented out into it's full size. Sam got on hers as Xelaxa sat down wrapping her legs around. The two flew down the corridor away from where they came.

"Sam, the nearest hover truck is just ahead. My scanners are locked in on it."

"Can you hack it from here?"

"No, I need to directly link with the truck's computer to gain access and start it. You need to keep me covered until we meet up with the others."

"Got it."

* * *

The First Incident was Aaron, Airon, and Ulrich going through the streets of Warrens. It didn't take them long before they were neck deep in the fray. The Cavalos Brother fought as if they were dancing together, each movement in harmony.

One thug fired his gun and the bullets were blocked by Aaron who bent down after the barrage and Airon rolled over his brother to deliver the killing strike. The next thug did the same a few feet away allowing Airon to dance with his falchion as he and brother spun, exchanging places and Aaron slashed across splitting the thug in two. They went from front-to-back, side-to-side in similar approaches to wherever their new opponents with all the while deflecting, blocking, and dodging all bullets and lasers heading toward them.

Ulrich, however, fought alone and yet alongside the brothers. He kept his distance away from their blade dance while taking out what he could, so they wouldn't be overwhelmed. Instead of killing, Ulrich either disabled or rendered unconscious. He leapt upon an attacker, delivering a full roundhouse kick across his face, spending his opponent spinning off the ground before he landed hard upon it.

He smiled with the newfound strength, but his sight caught another attacker several feet away pointing his gun at him. Charging as fast as he could, a barrage of bullet met him head-on, but he didn't stop. He threw his fist forward and struck his enemy on the nose, sending him flying. He looked down at his clothes full of bullet holes, but not him. In fact, the bullets merely tickled.

"What happened?"

"Your body..." Aaron struck down another opponent, "has been conditioned in five..." He bent down allowing his brother to roll over, "times normal Earth gravity."

"So..." Airon spoke, cutting down an opponent, "your skin, muscle, bones..." He kicked off his brother's shoulder to leap into the air cutting an enemy on a balcony clean through, "are at least five times denser than normal."

"Meaning bullets don't kill me?" Ulrich swept the feet of his newest adversary and delivering a heel drop.

"Not those, but..." Aaron rolled under Airon's shoulder to deliver a fatal stab, "there are other that can..." Freeing his sword, "still go through you, so be careful."

"Are we close to Yumi?"

"The spirits say..." Airon up slashing his enemy, letting go with one hand to push him back with a piece of unearthed street curb, "she's down those stairs just ahead on your left, there is only one door."

"Thanks, I'll get her." He ran off.

"Wait! They also say..." His warning cut off as a few thugs rushed the two brothers.

Ulrich ran down the stairs, opening the steel door on his right. Looking into the dark dank room, he saw Yumi laying there still on an enclosed table.

"Yumi..." A tear left him as he entered the room.

The door slammed shut and as Ulrich looked around, a strong arm gripped around his throat and lifted him off the ground. He looked out the corner of his eyes to see the rock man holding him.

"So, this is the little bitch's boyfriend?" The lizardman said, stepping out of the shadows, juggling one of his knives.

"You've caused a whole lot of trouble in the Warrens, but don't think you're getting out of here alive."

The lizardman flashed his toothy smile, "I hope she wakes up to see what I'm about to do to you."

Ulrich looked on as he struggled against the strong arm that was holding him so.

* * *

Trickster sat on an old stool as he used the primitive tools provided to him to work on. On the dusty workbench, he began crafting a small disc while under the watchful eyes of two guards constantly look over his shoulders.

"Are you sure this is what you promised Lord Fergind?"

"Yes, this is the power core. It has to be small in order to fit properly into the fighting bot. If I make it too large, it will be an easy target."

"You sure know a lot about machines."

Trickster meekly smiled, "Thanks."

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard from a distance.

"What's that?"

Trickster stood up and looked at them, "What are you waiting for? Lord Fergind could be in danger! That sounded like it came from the palace!"

"But we...were...told..."

"To hell with the orders! What good are they if your Lord is dead?"

"You're right!"

"Let's move!"

The two guards quickly and recklessly exited the factory. Trickster smiled and returned to his work.

"God, I know I don't talk to you a lot. But I have to thank you for making guards so stupid."

About a minute earlier, inside the palace. Lord Fergind sat comfortably on his throne stroking his pet cat while his advisor brought the matters of state up to his attention.

"And there's the water shortage in the labor quarter. If we don't provide them with water soon, then the revolt may gain more speed."

"The revolt? We haven't heard anything from them in about three years. The talk of revolt is merely gibberish spread around the common rabble."

"But, sire..."

Fergind stood up, his cat roaring and running away, "There is no revolt! The Princess is still alive, but she can do nothing to us now! Enigma is dead! Trickster is mine! Nothing and I mean nothing can get in our way!"

The two large doors of the palace broke open and crashed into the main chamber. As the dust fell down, those inside looked at the one responsible. Hearing only his footsteps, they had to wait as the mystery man wafted through the dust. When he did, Fergind squealed in fear as he ran back and held tightly onto his throne.

"Fergind, you and I have a lot to talk about." Enigma stood alone with a smile on his face.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-One**


	22. War

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two – War

Enigma stood in the very center of the throne room, his smile widened at the sight of the cowardly Fergind who was almost hugging his throne.

"Enigma? How? Your...your...remains are encased. I saw to it personally, there should be no way for you to be here."

"It's a long story, but I'd rather talk to you about restoring the princess to the throne, as in doing it now."

"But...but...you can't. After all..." He snapped his fingers, "You don't have an ambush like mine."

From behind every pillar came a soldier holding a laser rifle at Enigma, the cowardly facade was over and Fergind smiled.

"After the first time, did you really think I wouldn't be ready? That I would just let myself be caught unawares again?"

Despite the impressive show of force, Enigma's smile did not vanish.

"You know, I knew this was a longshot. Trying to reason with you, just me alone and no one else. But I knew I needed a backup plan with you...well, being you and all." He looked around the room at the soldiers, "Tell me, have any of you ever heard of a planet called Zorgoth?"

The entire room cringed and the soldiers took a step back.

"So you have. Nasty little world, that is. The victim of a war where no living soul survived and the horrific undead nightmares walk the very face of the world, killing and feasting on every person unlucky enough to be stranded there. Trickster and I were there once, we made it out alive just barely. However..." He closed his eyes, "it did teach me something!"

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" Fergind yelled as Enigma painfully transformed.

It was too late, the soldiers' bullets pricked the skin of the nightmare that now stood before them. Though he was still the size of a man, his muscular skin was redder and denser, his skeleton now bare a metal exoskeleton that ripped through the skin, giving him extra armor as well as metal claws and wings. The metal bands wrapped over his face leaving only his mouth open, which screeched as its many jagged fangs were now bare.

Elsewhere in the old robotics facility, Trickster was putting the finishing touches on his pet project when he heard that ear-piercing screech reach him from here. He looked up and knew the sound instantly.

"Shit, he became a Zorgothian Reaver! I've got to finish up."

He hurried and finished in a matter of moments. He took off his roughspan shirt.

"It's nice having a chestplate, but..." He placed the disc, turning it until it locked into place, "but it's no good without a nano factory to go along with it."

He felt the familiar feeling of the liquid metal wrapping around his body. Slithering under his shock collar, it was stretched out until it broke apart. Even after the ensuing explosion from the collar's destruction, Trickster stood whole in his TrickSuit.

"Ah, it feels so good being back." He flexed his fingers and creaked his neck, "Now then to diffuse this situation." Without a further moment to spare, he flew out the window and out into Eludrice.

* * *

"Sam! There!" Xelaxa pointed down below to the abandoned hover truck.

They landed, Sam was on lookout as Xelaxa was busy on the door.

"This is a retrofit keypad lock possibly mark four or five. That means I should be able to get into it right about..." They heard a click, "now!"

"Wow, that's impressive. Where did you...um, learn all that?"

"I'm self-taught mostly, I had a mentor, but...well, things didn't work out. Anyway it doesn't matter right now, getting this truck up-and-running is more important." She looked at the rusted dashboard, "It's an utter mess, it will take me a little longer than I'd like."

"Can't we just find another truck?"

"I found a few others, but it would take more time getting to them rather than just hacking this."

"Hey, Xelaxa...did you hear something?"

"No, I've been busy with this."

"Strange...I heard something like a grating sound."

"Probably just the pipes, they're very old."

"No, nothing like that. It's more like..." Sam was stopped as a bullet pierced through her right shoulder.

She fell to the ground, gripping the searing hot wound.

"Sam? Are you..." Xelaxa was hit in the back of the head, she rolled out of the truck.

Sam Knight peeked a look as two men dragged Xelaxa onto the sidewalk. As Sam stood up, one of the men walked over and kicked a boot into her chest, forcing her back to the ground.

"She looks nice, a unique skin tone and a human, they're hard to procure. But the second one in two days, that's something."

"What about this one?"

"Her? Their people are a dime a dozen. Just take care of her."

"If we can only get more humans, the last one wasn't bad looking either. She had a fair complexion, her hair was raven black, and pale skin tone."

Sam felt awake in an instant, "Yumi?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do to her?"

"So, they know each other. It should make it easier. Maybe we can get you two in some sort of threesome action?"

Sam glared at the man putting his full weight of her chest, there was no way until she felt something against the small of her back.

"Wait...I still have...I mean..."

"_Shoot! Sam! Shoot! What are you waiting for?"_

She twitched.

"What's the matter? Do you resign yourself to your fate?"

"_Sam! Run! Get out of here!"_

Xelaxa was lifted up by her hair until she on her knees. He pulled out a blaster from his holster and moved it to her head.

"Kill her!"

Sam's anger burned away her fear and quickly gripped hold of the blaster in her left hand. She pointed it up and fired, it went right through the man's skull. His partner was distracted as his friend fell over dead. Xelaxa noticed this and caught him off-guard. Sweeping the gun away, she threw the man over her and as he lay prone on the ground, punched him hard in the face.

Sam stood up and looked at the blaster, then to the face of her victim. Her hand shook at the realization at what she's done. Xelaxa walked over and held her hands.

"Sam, look at me."

She raised her eyes up to Xelaxa who was smiling sincerely, "Thank you, Sam. If you didn't do what you did, I would be the one dead on the sidewalk right now. Thank you, Sam."

"But, I..."

"Oh my, this isn't good. Your right shoulder is pretty bad. I need to work on this right now."

"But, the truck?"

"That will take a minute and you're more important. I got a hold of specs to make these nanodoctors. This will only prick for a moment." She inserted the syringe just below the wound, Sam wincing.

"These specs? Are they Trickster's designs?"

"Huh? What? How did you know?"

"It was just a lucky guess."

"Well, you are luck it seems. The bullet passed right through and didn't seem to leave any permanent damage, your shoulder should be good as new when we make it back to the hideout."

Sam smiled, already feeling better about everything. Xelaxa offered her a hand.

"Come on, let's work on the truck next."

Sam nodded and took Xelaxa's hand.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! You don't want to miss this!"

Her heavy eyes opened as Yumi looked up.

"What? What's going on?"

The lizardman cupped her cheeks, "Oh, you don't want to miss this! Oh no, you don't."

He turned her view toward the door, "No!"

Ulrich was still struggling with the rock man as his tight grip wasn't loosening.

"Oh yes, that's it! I can't wait to make you scream just like that!"

"Yumi! Don't look!"

"Ulrich!"

"Oh no, she's going to look. If she doesn't, I will cut his tongue out and eat it while you both watch! Got it?"

Yumi's tears fell as she nodded, she had no choice now.

"Good! Now don't worry Ulrich, this won't hurt...for long."

He kept struggling as the lizardman approached Ulrich, licking his favorite knife as he did so.

"Let's see how fast I can make you die!"

Ulrich closed his eyes as the knife thrusts forward. Then...nothing, he felt nothing. Sneaking a peek, the knife went through his clothes, but didn't go in. The lizardman was perplexed to say the least.

"What?"

He started to thrust repeatedly, but to the same effect.

"Why won't you cut?"

Ulrich used this by kicking the lizardman in the stomach, then kneeing him in the face.

"Yumi, I'm coming!"

"No, you don't!" The rock man began to bear-hug him.

Yumi looked to see the blood dripping out the nose of the unconscious lizardman and then the sight of Ulrich fighting for dear life. This started her struggling against the restraints and this time, they just snapped. Looking at her hands, they were different than before. However such fascination had to wait as Ulrich was still in danger.

Pushing up off the table, Yumi threw herself in the fray with a punch across his stone face. Though it sent her opponent staggering, she shook her hand as it still hurt. Ulrich freed himself easily and brought his leg up for a roundhouse kick into his head.

Ulrich offered his hand, "Yumi! Let's go!"

She blushed at the heroic sight of him, "Uh...yes."

Taking his hand, they went up the stairs and rejoined Aaron and Airon. Slowly but surely making their way out of the Warrens.

* * *

Just a few streets over were Gabriel, Shelly, and Raffaz standing the center of a ring of dead bodies. Outside of this ring was another ring full of thugs too nervous to walk into their range. They knew their three opponents well.

Gabriel Caine, the captain of the Golden Nirvana and veteran of several wars. Shelly Tocevo known as Sassy Shelly, her skills as a bounty hunter honed her impeccable marksmanship and the fact she was the main squeeze of Gabriel added to their fear. Then, there was Raffaz, they feared him most of all, known as the King of the Warrens. The legends around him are many and full of blood, no one has challenged him in a few years. The last person to do so was Gabriel and that's how they became friends.

Shelly leaned her head to Gabriel while still holding her gun to the crowd, "I think we got their attention."

"Agreed. Raffaz would you do the honors."

He smiled and sheathed his short blades, "With pleasure."

Stepping out toward the ring of dead people, every thug cringed. Raffaz punched his fist forward and everyone pulled themselves back. Turning his fist over and opening it, a small projector faced upward. Projecting the six images of the Lyoko Warriors in a 2x3 grid.

"You see these six humans? See them?"

The thugs nodded.

"Speak up, do you see them?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! These six are under my protection! Which means you don't look at them, don't talk to them, don't snatch them, and especially don't fuck with them!"

The thugs nodded again.

"Are you deaf? Speak the fuck up!"

"Yes, sir!"

"If I hear of anyone who messes with these kids, I will add you to those who are victims of my legends!"

They all started to back away.

"Now with that said, The black-haired girl here..." He pointed to Yumi's picture, "is somewhere down here and we want her back now!"

There was a silence that lingered over the crowd a moment before someone spoke.

"But..."

He had Raffaz's right eye looking murderously at him, causing him to go silent.

"Well, speak up!"

His hand shook as he raised it, "But, that boy there..." He pointed to Ulrich, "him and the um...Cavalos Brothers rushed in and got her out."

"How long ago was this?"

"It was...ah, a few minutes ago while you were all here."

Shelly spoke, "How's that for a storybook ending?"

"Yeah, but that means we can finally get out of here. Raffaz, we're packing it in."

"Okay, just give me a moment." He turned back to the crowd, "Tell all your mates about this and let them know if they cross me, they will die and die slowly! Got it!"

As they witnessed the large crowd of afraid thugs, Raffaz turned back to Gabriel and Shelly.

"There, that should do it. Now we can go."

The three walked out of the Warrens leaving behind all the deeds they've done, both good and bad.

* * *

Fergind clinged to his throne, his mind destroyed by the horrors he had witnessed. His soldiers were easily dispatched and feasted upon. Though he wasn't the only one in the room, the princess had been by the entrance hidden this whole time. She reflected on his decision and remembered.

"_Princess, I doubt that Fergind will listen to reason and we have little time to deal with this as you've had for the past three years. If he doesn't abdicate the throne and give it to you, I will become something horrible to stop him and the soldiers he probably has hidden. Hide yourself far away and spray yourself with this chemical, it will render you invisible to what I'm going to become."_

"Oh, Enigma...how could you?"

"Princess!"

"What? Trickster!"

He flew next to and landed by her.

"How did you?"

"Nevermind that for now. We have to hurry and stop Enigma before he feeds on the entire city."

"What? He can do that."

"Yeah, Zorgothian Reavers are among the worse on Zorgoth. They not only feed on living people, but they get bigger with each person they do. If we don't hurry, he could get as big as this palace."

"But how do you stop them?"

"Usually, you have to...cut their head off..."

"What? You're having one of your moments."

"I know that Fergind severed his head and kept it somewhere."

"In his trophy room no doubt, but how does that help us?"

"Take me there!"

"But..."

"Princess if you still want a kingdom to rule over, take me to the trophy room."

She looked at Enigma who zeroed in on Fergind.

"No! No! NOOOOO!"

Enigma leapt at Fergind effectively dethroning him.

"We have some time, it will take him awhile to feast on Fergind."

"Okay, follow me."

They ran toward the trophy room, which was a short distance away. It was a large hall decorated with the trophies that Fergind once admired including the two parts of Enigma.

"Here he is, but I don't see how this would help."

"Get the head! I'll get the body!"

"O...okay."

Trickster touched a button and allowed all the displays to be open.

As she picked up the head, "Again...I fail to see."

"It will make sense in a moment. Can you contact your resistance from here?"

"Yes, I can."

"Tell them to come here as fast as they can."

"Okay, here." She gave Trickster the head and he aligned it with the body.

Pulling a syringe from his belt, Trickster stabbed it deep into Enigma's heart and depressed the handle. After a few moments, the head and body rejoined with each other. Enigma awoke from his three year long slumber and breathed air for the first time.

"Trickster...what's going on?"

The princess finished her call and noticed something, "The screeching...I can't hear it anymore."

"You see, this is in fact a Dark Future." He began to explain about how Enigma's essence mixed with that of his Dark Future's Self and therefore the rampaging Zorgothian Reaver disappeared instantly. Shortly after, the resistance moved in and secured the palace. With Fergind dead, the princess was restored to the throne. With that, Enigma and Trickster left for the Dark Future Tear, leaving this Dark Future behind.

* * *

In the Artifact Room of Containment, XANA browsed the various artifacts that were held there.

"This looks promising. And this one, too! But all my excitement seems misplaced, according to these notes, I need a living body in order to use any of these...but perhaps I can have a body like that, after all."

The warbot moved away a few steps from the list of artifacts and turned back to the center of the room. The robot then seemed to shut down as the black fog exited from every seam and out into the open air. Gliding to an empty space, the nanobots began absorbing the magical energies of this place and slowly a body constituted in mid-air in the same position as one would take when virtualizing onto Lyoko.

After an hour of this delicate work, XANA fell to the floor, landing in an kneeling position with one hand punching into the ground. Standing up, he flexed his fingers and looked at his new body.

"There..." William smiled, "flesh and blood."

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two**


	23. And Everything Else

**Author's Note: I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three – And Everything Else

Inside their new apartment, everyone except for Odd and Sam was gathered. Jeremy and Aelita were sitting close to each other, her on the verge of tears as he comforted her. Shelly looked at the pair of lovebirds and turned to Gabriel.

"How's it been going?"

"Little do I know, we both arrived at the same time. It seemed that Yumi has locked herself in her room and isn't letting anyone inside. Ulrich is outside her door, meditating."

"What can we do?" She asked.

"For the moment, nothing. Yumi won't talk, Ulrich's not talking, Jeremy and Aelita are inconsolable, Odd and Sam haven't been seen for almost two days. Everyone's shaken up, it's best to give them some space. Raffaz and I are heading back to the bridge, keep us updated and we'll do the same."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thanks, Shelly."

Gabriel and Raffaz left without another word. Shelly escorted them out in the hall.

"Why did this all happen?" Aelita cried into her hands.

Jeremy brought his arms up and gripped her shoulders, "I don't know why. I'm just happy everyone made it home all right."

"All right? We don't know what they did to Yumi."

Shelly entered the room, "Which is why we are having a doctor coming over to examine her when she's ready. We have to have faith it will be soon."

"It should be soon." Ulrich walked back into the living room, "That's what the spirits are telling me, anyway."

"Spirits?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were more agnostic."

"Well, I've been in their presence thanks to the Cavalos Brothers. They opened my heart to them and I listened, though I don't know what they're saying most of the time. I have to deeply meditate in order to hear them, but they told me Yumi should be ready soon."

"How soon?"

Ulrich scratched the back of his head, "That's the thing, the Brothers told me that the spirits don't give you exact measurements of time, they mainly give you a range from here-to-there. But I'm guessing that soon is soon."

"What about Odd and Sam? Where have they been this entire time? Should they be here for her."

"Sam is not Yumi's biggest fan and Odd stays beside his girlfriend. They're probably somewhere doing something completely dangerous and extreme."

Jeremy had a thought, "Oh man, I'm such an idiot. I forgot we have cell phones now. I'll just call them."

"But we don't know their numbers."

"I inputted all the numbers into our phones while we were gathering in front of the youth club. It took less than ten seconds to synchronize all our phones' address books."

"Hold on, Sam's phone is ringing."

The room went quiet as the phone was ringing. After a minute or so, it went to voicemail.

"_Hello, this is Sam's phone. If I'm not picking up, I'm either with Odd doing something truly fun or blocking my calls. Leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you later. Bye."_ The beep sounded.

"Hello, Sam. This is Jeremy. While you and Odd have been doing whatever it is you've been doing, Yumi was abducted and we rescued her about two hours ago. So we would really appreciate it if you'd be here for her. We'll talk to you later, good bye." He hung up.

"So, she's not coming, is she?" Aelita asked.

"No, Aelita. I have a feeling she had her own problems to deal with." Ulrich said, starting to head back to Yumi's door.

"The 'spirits' again?" Jeremy did air quotes jestfully.

"Sort of, it's more like a feeling."

Ulrich returned to his vigil, leaving his friends in the living room, dealing with the sadness that lingered there still.

* * *

Back safely in their hideout, the core group of the Fear Riders gathered inside a small room to discuss the results of their latest assignment. Jergha crossed her arms and looked at the projection coming from Xelaxa's forearm panel.

"Today was a good day for the Fear Riders. We have freed three dozen women from the slave traffickers of the Warrens. All the rescued have been transported to T.H. Memorial Hospital here in Thrash City. We have sent groups of our sisters to guard them while they recover, they are working in six-hour shifts to assure that no one in the Warrens will come back to snatch them. Those who are not of our gang will be transported back to their homes when they are released from the hospital. Until then, we are keeping our guard up. Xelaxa, can you report on what occurred on your sub-mission."

"Sam and I managed to recover a hover truck in working order. We were ambushed by two thugs before accomplishing our task."

"What became of those two?"

"Sam was shot, but she managed to..." Xelaxa glanced over to Sam who was rubbing her arms, looking worried, "subdue one of the thugs with her blaster and while he was distracted, I knocked unconscious the one who was fighting me. After leaving them where they were, we piloted the hover truck back to you and we all know the rest."

"And her injury?"

"I injected Sam with some nanodoctors and they healed her completely. She's fine now physically."

Jergha nodded, "Is there any other business to discuss?"

Nobody spoke a word.

"All right, then. This meeting is adjourned."

The gang members started filing out of the room slowly, leaving only a few members standing there. Sam was among this number, she was thinking about what she had done in the Warrens. Though she did many things as a gangster, but never before took a life.

Xelaxa patted her on the shoulder, simply smiling at Sam before she left. Jergha and Criska stood before her next.

"I guess..." Criska spoke, "adding you to the gang...wasn't such a bad idea, after all."

"Thanks." Sam said blankly.

"Sam, I'm sorry about giving you that blaster. I saw how is disturbed you, but I gave it anyway."

"It's fine..."

"No, it wasn't. You can rest assured that I will not give you anything like that again."

Though Sam so much wanted that, she shook her head.

"No...if I didn't have that...Xelaxa would be dead right now. I'm just...going to have to work through this."

The two looked at each other before looking back at Sam, "We understand."

Sam nodded and she left the room. All she wanted to do now was go back to her room. When she arrived there, Odd got off the bed.

"Sam?"

She ran up to him and kissed him. Pulling back, he was more perplexed than amused.

"Sam? Is anything..."

"Please, Odd. Don't talk, don't say anything. Just let me be close to you, okay?"

He nodded and embraced her. They got down on the bed and just laid there in each other's arms. Odd stroked her hair as Sam cried into his chest. Kissing her on the forehead, Sam smiled a little and hearing his heartbeat made her feel better already. As their time together prolonged, she relaxed and was happy to be in his arms, she fell asleep and he shortly followed her.

* * *

XANA walked around in this new body, he stretched all his muscles. Though he needed this form to escape this place, he hated all the little hangups that came with a flesh-and-blood body. He chose the form of William for he was still in his thrall when XANA conquered the world.

"This is the item I've been looking for. Designation: Malrondai."

It was a wooden staff with several thin long branches wrapping around the core. At its head was a blue crystal that glowed with a powerful aura. The watery containment shield that surrounded it was removed as it dripped down into the base of the container and disappeared.

William took it in hand and the instant he gripped it, he could feel the immense power of the staff.

"Malrondai. Researching notes...Properties of this staff: Creates a high intense energy beam with infinite range, capable of destroying planets if beam penetrates into planet's core. Upper limits: Known. According to notes, this artifact was created by alien race Anuli. What are the Anuli?"

He took a moment to scan the research notes left by Trickster.

"Anuli, an extinct alien race that existed eons ago. Before there was God, there was the Anuli. This dimension consisted of one planet. For trillions of years, they were the only sentient species and created technology that was billions of years ahead of anything we can imagine. The Malrondai was created in an experiment and was kept secured. After the Big Bang that destroyed their planet and created the universe as we know it today, many of the Anuli's experiments were scattered about the cosmos. The Malrondai was found by Trickster and Enigma, it was stored here after they defeated the Druids of Space who wanted to use the Malrondai to destroy all civilized planets, returning the universe to a more natural state."

"Regardless of the research, it is the weapon I need." He held the staff and started walking to the entrance. However as he passed by the warbot, he glanced at it from the side of his eye.

"That's right, I could still use you." He raised his hand toward the robot and sent a black digital fog that went back inside the machine, powering it on. Following XANA wherever he went. Headed back to the stairs, he pointed the staff's crystal up through the stairwell and the energy gathered there. In a matter of a minute, it released a large beam of energy that bore through the stairwell and out through Trickster's mansion, leaving a large cylindrical hole leading to the surface.

Upon XANA's command, the warbot reached down and picked up its master. With him in hand, the warbot's jump jets and launched out into the surface of Arlunola.

"Now, it finally begins the conquest of the universe!"

* * *

"Thanks for what you did back there. I totally lost control of myself." Enigma said as they rested in the Sick Bay of the Hope of Future.

"You're welcome. I don't know why you went with a Zorgothian Reaver, you know you can't control that form."

"I had control, albeit limited. My training of Meditas IV has allowed me to tap into the power of the universe all around us, but the rage that thing possess is unlike anything I was prepared for. I'm sorry."

"Luckily, Fergind kept that Dark Future version of you safely entombed in his trophy room or it would have been a difficult fight." Trickster sighed and leaned in his chair.

"What the matter, you look concerned."

"I wonder how everyone else is doing? I just hope that this...XANA character hasn't conquered our home dimension yet."

"I don't think so or otherwise, he'd been trying to remove us from within here. Besides not even he could do such a thing in a short time as a few days."

"He? Wait, how do you know him?"

"I got a small glimpse into his mind when I went through him as lightning. I got only pieces, but it was enough to tell me who he was and how powerful."

"Powerful enough to take me over for a brief moment before I could regain control."

"How did you regain control? According to his memory, any target he possesses has no means to remove him without the source of his control being removed."

"It must be my brain bugs. I installed three of them in my head for such a thing. It prevents anyone from scanning my memories and more importantly, it prevents them from taking over my higher brain functions. He didn't know about them and so he couldn't completely take me over."

"Still, his presence in our dimension raises several concerns like how did he escape the Dark Future Orb, what does he plan to do with our dimension, and what does he have planned for our young friends?"

"I don't have any solid evidence of how he escaped being an infinitesimal chance at best. I assume he's going to conquer it as we've discussed, but not better exacting his revenge on those kids."

"Why would an AI such as him care about those children?"

"They were enemies back in the 21st century. He wanted to take over Earth, but those kids thwarted him at every attempt. Eventually, they managed to destroy him once and for all. However the children we know come from a Dark Future where they failed to stop him. Thus XANA take over the world and that dimension followed after countless millennia. The main problem with that scenario is if he discovers a few of the items I kept in that room before we entered the Orb."

"Like the Malrondai and such?"

"Yes, but I was talking more about the warbot...I mean, yes, the Malrondai."

"Trickster...you kept a warbot in there? What? What? Why did you even have a warbot? When did you acquire it."

Trickster rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I got it shortly after you left to train. There was this auction of old military goods on Es Darta and managed to get it at a really low price."

"How low?"

"Somewhere in the ball park of two million credits."

"Two million? For a warbot?"

"Hey, it was a collector's item. Mint condition Human Federation Warbot circa 52108 AD. It was manufactured just before the peace treaty was signed ending that century-long war. It was scheduled for demolition, but many of them were sold on the black market. That one was traded from collector-to-collector before it ended up in my hands. I even ripped out and replaced all the wiring."

"Wouldn't that no longer make it mint?"

"The condition of a warbot is determined by the state of the chassis and the frame, the wiring has no factor in determining its value. That piece was a rarity, even full-time professional auction hunters would have a hard time finding an item like that."

"And you kept it in the Artifact Room of Containment?"

"It was the only place I could store it and I didn't want to get it scratched. Besides, how was I supposed to know that an evil Artificial Intelligence from the 21st century was going to appear in our lives?"

"Good point, but two million. That is a little much even for you."

"So, I made it all back in less than a year. Remember that I do still trading stocks on the Interstellar Stock Exchange."

"Yeah, I know. So when do we get to the next Dark Future?"

"In under two minutes and I believe..." His belt began to beep, "Yep, this is it. The Dark Future that has a Rift."

"So...we can go back to the Nexus?"

"Yes, we can go back to the Nexus and finally put an end to XANA."

"And the Hope of Future? Can it travel through the Nexus as well?"

"Not sure about that. It would be the first time I ever traveled with a spaceship through here."

"I just hope we land in a future where the two of us are dead."

"What, Enigma?"

"I mean that way we don't get fused with our Dark Future Selves and get separated from each other."

They could start to feel the white light emerge all around them, saying the next Dark Future was about to happen.

"Hey, we get separated. All we need to do is find each other again. What can go wrong?"

"I hate when you say that."

And together, they vanished into the next Dark Future.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three**


	24. Examination

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four – Examination

"Let's see...rerouting nano-organisms...infiltrating various networks...establishing social media presence...creating new identity...hmmm, this will take some time." XANA said while interfacing with the Universal Database, "the security in this age is very complex, I will need a hiding spot before continuing with the grand plan."

As William, XANA has traveled to the main base of the Arlunolan Defense Forces. From here, he has access to the most advanced in modern technology and the outside worlds. With the warbot not far behind, he planned his conquest of the universe.

"Those...kids will never see me coming. The only ones to stop my plan are Trickster and his friend, but there is nothing I can do to directly stop them for if I go back into the Dark Future Orb, my presence in this reality will be negated. Indirectly will take even more time, but it may be worth to hinder their progress."

He pressed a few keys on the control panel inside the base and grimaced.

"I'll have to return to the ARC if I'm to affect those two. For now, it's best to make the lives of my most hated adversaries difficult. Then, Trickster and Enigma, I'll be heading after you. Now for phase one."

With a final keystroke, the lights of the factory switched on and before him stood dozens of warships. Soon, they would be the fleet that would give him the universe.

Ulrich had meditated in front of Yumi's door for hours. So much so that it was in the middle of the morning before he was awoken from his trance. The exact thing that awoke him was the sliding of Yumi's door, she was a little surprised to see him, but she didn't mind.

"Ulrich, have you been sitting out here the whole time? Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine, Yumi. Thanks for asking." He said, still in his meditative stance.

"But what are you doing out here?"

"I can say the same thing about what you're doing in there?"

She paused and after a few moments, "I've just been trying to wrap my head around everything recently, but there's one thing I'm sure of..." She smiled a little, "I...I...I should've allowed you to explain...you know, with that alien girl and everything. I felt so...regardless, can you forgive me?"

He smiled, "I already have. But there's something I'd like you to do for me?"

"Anything. Anything I can do to make it up to you."

"I would like for you to allow the doctor to examine you please."

She shrugged, turning away just a little bit, "I...I don't know about that."

"I understand your fear, Yumi. But with the courage you've always had, you will let the doctor take a look at you and I believe everyone will be more at peace from it."

"You believe? What happened to you, Ulrich?"

"Nothing compared to what you went and almost went through."

She nodded, "You're right. I'll have Shelly call the doctor in the morning and hopefully get this all sorted out." She yawned, "After a good night's sleep."

Ulrich stood up, "Then, I shall go to bed also."

"Ulrich..." She stretched her hand toward him and smiled, "maybe you could spend the night with me?"

"Yumi, are you sure?"

"It's just that I...um, don't want to be alone right now."

Without another word, Ulrich took her hand in his and followed her into the bedroom where the healing for both of them started.

* * *

"Hahaha! No, you didn't!" Shelly laughed as she relaxed in the private chambers of Gabriel Caine. They both were seated on his couch where she was laying on the armrest while Gabriel had her legs over his lap, giving her a footrub.

"I swear I did, that was also the reason the Fourth Silezian War got started. Though it serves as an amusing anecdote, it is not something I'm proud of."

"It's so hard to believe that a single person could start a war. Punching the Rebel Prime Minister in the face! That's hilarious. I mean not for the people killed in the war, but still...want another drink?"

"I'd love one, thanks."

As she poured him a fresh glass, she cooed, "There! Right there, that's the spot!"

"I'm glad I'm doing a good job, but can I ask you something important?"

"Fire away." She passed his drink over.

He grabbed it with one hand and put it by him on the table, "I want to thank you for getting me about the kid. I was happy to help and all, but the question I want to ask, shouldn't you be with Yumi right now instead? I mean she was kidnapped and we don't know what they did to her, isn't she more important than me?"

"No, I care for Yumi, I do but...I don't know. When this all started, I was so angry for I was involved in another of my brother's messes and that he dropped those kids on my lap. But now, I actually...care for them. However, it shouldn't stop me from...um...I..."

He smiled, "You really haven't changed, have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You do know that I'm not stupid. I've known from the beginning that you'd come only for the artifact that your brother left in my care."

"At first, but now...I...kind of...I mean..." She stuttered around her words as she began to blush.

"Do you know what your brother left in my care?"

"No, I just knew he left it with you."

"Do you remember Trickster talking about their first big adventure? The one that took them weeks to accomplish and they disappeared for a year after completing it."

"No, Trickster hasn't been really forthcoming with his adventures. Well, at least, not to me."

"After the attempt on Trickster's life shortly after Cecilia's demise, he fled Arlunola by stealing the Arlunola Freighter he rechristened 'The New Light'. As he visited various worlds, selling all the goods aboard the ship when he left, he found himself on the Human Federation Homeworld of New Earth. Here, Enigma acted as a stowaway and they fought each other. Like all the best friendships in history, it started with a fight and afterward they became friends."

"This part I did actually know. They spent the first few months just doing simple errand and delivery jobs for various organizations, this was the start of their network of friends."

"But their first major friend was the Princess of Salamoondre."

"What? The Legendary Planet Salamoondre?"

"Yes. While they were on Helabac IV being chased by some bounty hunters, they knocked over a barrel and it shattered, freeing the captured Princess. Even in their haste, they took the time to get her to her feet and carried her back to their ship. Afterward, their long journey across the galaxy began and they arrived at the Celestial Fog where no ship has ever returned. With the Princess casting the spells needed, they traveled to the other side and arrived on Salamoondre where they disappeared for a whole year. It was a reward for safely returning the Princess and they were given a device that would allow them to travel the Fog safely. It was that he had given me."

"But, was it true? All the rumors about Salamoondre?"

"According to Trickster and Enigma, a medieval fantasy world where their science and magic are millennia ahead of ours. The Celestial Fog is their best and greatest defense, a combination of technology and magic that destroys everything it touches...well, without the device or spells, of course."

"If you already knew, then why didn't you come out and say it?"

"Because...I really enjoyed your company and maybe we could...have...you know."

Shelly smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Well, that was sweet."

"Well, thanks, I..."

"But, that's no reason when the whole universe is at stake?"

"From what?"

"According to Trickster..." She gave the best Gabriel impression she could make, "It is an artificial intelligence called XANA that takes over worlds via nano-organisms. Those kids were his enemies back in their time, but it has escaped from something my brother had in his care."

"Like what I've got?"

"No, it was something powerful. Before I fell asleep, I felt the room turn to ice, the air was almost choking as if it wanted to end my life. However that feeling passed and I was able to go to sleep. Normally I don't believe in this magic mumbo jumbo my brother talks about, he claims magic is technology that we don't understand yet. He's even worked with it in his experiments."

"So, you want me to set a course to the Celestial Fog and use the artifact to protect us as we linger there until Trickster solves this problem, right?"

"That's the gist of the plan. But it will take quite a while to adjust your course."

"I've already readjusted the course after you landed. We should be there in a week."

"What? Why didn't you say anyway?"

"There seems to be a case of that going around lately. I figured the only reason you had to visit me out of the blue was because of one of Trickster's messes as you call them. The last time we met, we sat down and discussed a plan of action should the worst comes around. We figured that staying inside the Celestial Fog was the best course to take. So we you came calling, I readjusted the course."

"Well, it does save me a lot of time trying to talk you into it."

"Yeah, it does, which leaves the rest of the evening open for anything we want to do."

"Yes, it does..." She smiled and pouted her lips slightly.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

"We can play a mean round of chess!" She exclaimed instantly.

His eyes opened and a perplexed look appeared on his face, "What?"

"You still play, right?"

He sighed and dipped his head in disappointment.

* * *

Odd and Sam were in their bed at the Fear Riders' Hideout, resting after their latest make-out session. In fact, Odd fell asleep shortly after they finished. Sam just laid there next to him and smiled at her sleeping boyfriend. Despite all of the hardship she had brought on them from simply wanting to hoverboard, he stood by her these last few days.

"My Odd, I want to have this moment go on forever."

"Guys...pass the fries...No, the fresh ones...guys..." He mumbled in his sleep.

She giggled, even asleep, he was thinking of food.

"Sam...when did you enroll at Kadic?...wait...right there...yes, that spot is always sore."

She shook her head, she was pretty sure he was getting a foot rub.

"Wait a moment, the others...I completely forgot about them. Shit, what if Yumi's still..." She felt something in her pant's pocket, "Right, my cell phone. I can just call them and...huh, I have a message...from Jeremy? What can this be about?"

She clicked her voicemail, "You have one message." It then beeped loud.

"_Hello, Sam. This is Jeremy. While you and Odd have been doing whatever it is you've been doing, Yumi was abducted and we rescued her about two hours ago. So we would really appreciate it if you'd be here for her. We'll talk to you later, good bye."_

Though she couldn't stand the tone she was hearing, it did give her relief that Yumi was safe. When they awoke, she would visit them. This she promised to herself.

* * *

The next morning, Yumi and Ulrich were waiting outside their room. The doctor had arrived and was prepping her room for the examination.

Her hands were shaking as she thought, "This is going to be bad, isn't it? What if he says they implanted a failsafe in me? What if it's irreversible? What if it's lethal?"

Then she felt a hand gripping hers. Caught off-guard, she gasped and turned to see Ulrich's smiling face.

"It will be all right, Yumi. Just wait and see."

Looking into his caring eyes and feeling her hand being squeezed, she couldn't help but to smile back and immediately felt better.

The doctor opened the door, "I'm ready when you are."

Yumi took one last cleansing breath and started walking toward the door. Just before entering, she took a quick glance at Ulrich who was still smiling wide.

"All right, I'm ready." Yumi said.

She entered the room and the doctor closed the door behind her, entrusting him to whatever procedure he was going to use.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Four**


	25. Result

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko and all other series appearing in this chapter, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five – Results

Trickster awoke, which was strange for he couldn't remember going to sleep. The other thing he thought was weird is the metal flooring he was sleeping on. Sitting up, he clenched his head as it throbbed in pain. Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, he had no clue where he was. There seemingly was nothing: no stars, no planets, no ships, no debris, nothing.

Standing up, all he could see was the metal walkway that went on forever in a grid. The only other things were these stasis pods connected to the walkway every couple of feet. His engineering curiosity got the better of him as he got on all fours and went real low on the ground to see no supports whatsoever and he couldn't fathom how they were being powered. He approached the first stasis pod and wiped away the built-up condensation on the fiberglass.

The occupant was a small blue creature with several large spines sticking out of his back. The only thing not blue was his belly which was a light gold-brown. His two articles of clothing were cartoonish white gloves and a pair of stylish red sneakers.

Trickster pressed a button on the control panel and displayed his stats.

"Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, Powers: Super Speed, Chaos Energy Absorption; From: Sonic Universe, Current Status: Alive, In Stasis." Trickster backed up, "What's going on?"

He looked to the next stasis pod a few feet from Sonic's and ran over, wiping away the condensation. This time, it was a young woman dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt. Her tinted dark skin accentuated her brown hair that was tired into a ponytail near the back and two long strands in the front. Trickster opened her stats screen.

"Name: Korra, Powers: Manipulation of All Four Material Elements, From: Avatar Universe, Current Status: Alive, In Stasis." Trickster turned and started running to the next pod, "What the hell?"

Wiping away the condensation, it was a full grown man wearing a strange costume. Trickster failed to recognize the pattern of red, white, and blue, not to mention the the large white 'A' on his forehead and the hermes wings on his head. Opening his stats, he quickly said.

"Name: Steven Rogers aka Captain America, Powers: Super Strength, Level One Regeneration, From: Marvel Universe, Current Status: Alive, In Stasis."

Trickster looked down the row and there were easily hundreds more. As he turned to look at the entire grid as far as he could see, there were easily thousands. Dropping to his knees, Trickster slammed the ground with both fists.

"All these people..." He clenched his teeth, "What monster could have done all this?"

"You did, Trickster." He looked up to see himself floating above him.

"Or the more accurate statement would be, I did."

"What? How are you floating? Why haven't our essences mixed? What's going on here?"

"Please, this will all be over in a moment." Trixster raised his hand at Trickster, who saw the danger and dodge rolled out of the blast's way.

"What the fuck? Don't you know we are both Trickster."

"Yes, you are the Trickster from reality while I am this Dark Future's version of yourself."

"You knew."

"I've known since near the beginning. After all, " He showed his right forearm and it was glowing with three artifacts that were inside the forearm itself, "I know everything."

"No way...you...you...have all three God Objects?"

"Yes, that is where our paths diverge from each other. You remember the incident where Enigma had abandoned us to die on the Moon Planet of Babaranga?"

"He left because he was finding help. There was no way he could bring me in with the tether as damaged as it was. He cut the line and sought help while I found a way to survive."

"The Astro Mech we used to procure the rare ore had taken damage and Enigma saved himself. We crashlanded on that Moon Planet where the poisonous atmosphere was so corrosive that the Mech didn't last thirty minutes and the spacesuit we designed would last even less."

"But he came back and saved me. It was four hours later and I managed to survive due to the miraculous discovery of...the God Sphere!"

"Yes, we both discovered the God Sphere that had been hidden there due the planet's high toxicity. Unless you crashlanded near it by a stroke of luck, no one would find it before being consumed by the corrosive gas."

"But Enigma came back, didn't he?"

"He did four hours later as he did for you. However, I chose to keep the God Sphere whereas you returned it to where it was hidden."

"No man should wield that much power. Creating the ultimate spacesuit, immune and impervious to everything. The instant I was rescued, I wished it away. That's why I returned it."

"I didn't. So much power, I could create anything by merely thinking it. There was no longer any challenge to life and I grew to depend on it. Even then, it wasn't enough, so I went searching for the other two God Objects."

"And you found them, the God Cube and the God Prism."

Within five years, I had power like no one ever had. I started conquering world after world, whole armadas would fall from the wave of a hand. Enigma and Alicia tried to stop me, but...you can guess what happened to them."

Trickster shook his head, "No...you didn't...and...what of Daedalus?"

Trixster stared blankly, "Who?"

"You...you! You're nothing like me!" He started running, but was pushed back magically and rolled along the ground.

"Enigma, the most powerful shapeshifter ever, could not stop me. What made you think you could?"

Trickster smiled as he stood up, "Because we are the same." He lifted up his head to glare into Trixster's eyes, "If you have the God Objects..." Trickster raised his right forearm and the three God Objects appeared in his forearm, "then so do I."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. All that means is we are on equal footing and nothing more. I will defeat you and add you to my prison."

"Prison? All this is a prison?"

"Yes, my conquest of my universe had caused quite a stir in the dimensions. Other dimensions became available and I conquered them, too. Everyone I came across tried to stop me: Avengers, Freedom Fighters, Avatars, Justice League, Thundercats, all of them and none prevailed. How could you stop one who has the power of the true God at his fingertips?"

"Like this!" Trickster threw his right arm forward and instantly turned into a large steel gauntlet equipped with various weapons. He shot a volley of rockets, missiles, lasers, and bullets from the same gauntlet and continued to unload round after round as he got to his feet. After a while, the smoke cloud was too big and dense to see anything. He stopped and waited for it to dissipate slightly, trying to see anything. All that was visible was a bunker where Trixster was.

"My turn?"

Trickster was hit as if by a train and thrown high into the sky. He threw his fist behind and created a springboard covered with pillows in mid-air facing him. Taking the full impact. It wound up and shot him toward a walkway. Willing himself a large mattress to land on, Trickster bounced a few times before coming to a complete stop. As the world spun, he stumbled back onto his feet. A wave of his finger and the dizzy feeling of nausea was instantly healed.

Trixster floated up, scratching his chin, "That mattress? Made of Cloud Cloth?"

"The softest and most durable in the universe. That bunker...God's Blessing, right?"

"The more accurate term is God's Adamantium."

"Is Power the only reason you did all of this? What about all that others have given you?"

"Even you might know, Trickster, all that truly matters in the end are the results of your efforts, not the methods you go about then."

"Yes, because what do methods matter? Did Enigma or Alicia care what methods you used?"

"Stop it."

"Not true? Your best friend and your wife knew what you were doing. Why didn't they support you when you started conquering the universe? If they truly loved you, then they would have helped, right?"

"Shut up!"

"Did you lose your ability to retort when you got all that power? Are do you regret killing them, the only two people who truly loved you and what did you do? You stabbed them in the back!"

"I said shut up!" Trixster yelled and batted his hand across, sending Trickster flying up once more.

As the world spun around him once more, he smiled, "Well, that could have gone better."

* * *

Yumi didn't know when she was more nervous, waiting for the examination or waiting for the results. Either way, Ulrich was there, petting her hand and comforting her as best he could.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore! I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Yumi, relax. I'm sure whatever those guys did to you isn't fatal. They wanted to use you to make money, right? Then, the procedure they used isn't fatal."

"But, the process wasn't complete when you interrupted it. I just..." Yumi cried into her hands.

Ulrich let her cry for a moment before inching his way closer next to her and brought his arms around her. She leaned into his shoulder to cry.

"I don't know, Yumi, I don't know what the results are going to be and I don't know how this affected you. Nor do I know what the results are."

"Don't know? Don't know? How is this comforting me?"

"What I'm trying to say is though we don't know. All I can do is be here to face it together with you. After all, I'm your boyfriend and I will always stand by you no matter what."

"Ulrich..." She sniffled and wiped away her tears, "Thank you, that was...so sweet."

The door to her room opened and the doctor stepped out, "Miss Ishiyama?"

"Yes, is it bad?"

"Actually..."

"Oh no, it's worse."

"Actually, it's good news. I've ran every test related to what they done to you and the results look promising."

"Promising? What...what did they do to me?"

"As you said, they modified your body to be more for the athletic types. Your body destiny reads about somewhere around 3G's, otherwise you're fine...well except for...um...gosh, how do I put this?"

"Ulrich..." She started getting worried again.

"Doctor, maybe you could tell me and I'll break it to her."

"Even then, it's...a little delicate of a matter to touch. Maybe, it would just be better if I gave you your chart and you can see for yourself."

Passing her the Datapad, she took it and looked at the screen to see all her statistics both the old and the new. Both Yumi and her boyfriend looked at them with a quizzical expression.

"What are we looking at exactly?"

"Scroll down the page and you should see what I mean."

Using it like a touchscreen, she pressed her finger down and dragged it up to get the page to scroll down. They again looked at the screen perplexed until they caught the subsection title of "Anatomical Features – Female" and saw the old data highlighted in white as the new was highlighted in green.

"If I'm reading this right..." Yumi looked down at herself, "that means my bust size went up by one cup and my...behind has been made tighter."

The Doctor blushed as he started to pack up his things, "I see everything is in order here, I will just be going on my way. Don't worry about the bill, I've sent it to Gabriel."

"What about this?" She handed the Datapad toward him.

"No, you can keep that. The hospital will retrieve that for the post-examination, which should be in about two weeks."

"Okay...if you say so."

As the Doctor left, another two arrived at the apartment.

"Sorry, we're late." Sam said, "It took us a while to find this place."

"Odd! Where were you?" Ulrich asked.

"What, just me? What about Sam? She was gone as well."

"My best friend disappears at the youth club and didn't even give me a heads up. How did you think I'd feel?"

He walked over to Ulrich and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Sorry, it's just if we'd left at that moment, Sam would..." He whispered something in Ulrich's ear before pulling away, "you see what I'm saying."

Ulrich pretended to clear his throat, "I guess that's reasonable."

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed her boyfriend, pulling him back next to her side as Yumi tried not to show any feelings about this whatsoever, though she blushed a little. Sam looked at Yumi and her expression changed, she brought an arm over her.

"Yumi, how are holding up?"

Wiping another tear aside, a small smile appeared, "Better actually since I got my test results."

"What test?" Odd asked, "Did something happen?"

"Odd, I told you that while I was in the Warrens, I heard Yumi had been captured. Then, when we..."

"Wait, you were in the Warrens?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I was and I will get to that in a minute. Then, when we..."

"You never told me any of this!" Odd exclaimed.

"I was going to and it must have slipped my mind. You were chatting a lot on the way over."

"I needed to get all that off my chest because that alien girl was all over me."

Yumi gave him a playful nudge, "Odd, you interstellar dog."

"Hey, not you, too. I get it enough from these two."

"Sorry, just thought it was funny."

"Well, it was, but that's still no excuse. So, what's going on with this test?"

"It's nothing of true importance and the test says there's nothing bad going on, so I'm good, I'm good." She nodded.

Ulrich raised a finger up, "Give him a minute."

Odd scratched his chin and looked at Yumi, "Did your boobs get bigger?"

"Hole in one!" Ulrich gestured as if swinging a golf club.

Though the moment of playfulness ended there as both boyfriends could feel that they were in hot water with their girlfriends.

"Odd...why are you still looking at other girls' boobs?"

"Ulrich...why are you making light of my situation?"

"We...Him...Me...I..." The guys said in unison as sweat starting to bead down their faces, knowing that was no right answer.

As the two were trying to weasel out of the situation they brought on themselves, Jeremy and Aelita were smiling as they were seated on the couch in the living room.

"They do know we're sitting right here, don't they?"

Aelita smiled and rested her head on his lap, "Let's just sit here and enjoy the comedy a little longer."

"Aelita, you're down right evil, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." Her smile grew a little wider as she looked up at Jeremy before looking back at her friends being who they truly are.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Five**


	26. The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko and all other series mentioned, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six – The Best Laid Plans

Trickster was thrown back to the walkway where he again summoned something soft and plushy to land on before getting back to his feet, ready for another round.

"Why do you continue to fight me? You and I are the same! Shouldn't we be working together?" Trixster said, floating down to the walkway.

Trickster smiled, "No, we are nothing alike. Not any more. You've lost sight of everything that is truly important. That's why..." Trickster willed two more of him into existence, "we are nothing alike!"

Trixster grimaced as he was being charged upon. He raised his hand and with a single push, Trickster was flung into the air once more as his two clones continued to rush forward. One grappling from the front as the other jumped around and grappled from the back.

Trixster said, "What are you trying to accomplish? I am God, I can't be stopped."

"No, you only have his power and nothing else." Trickster said, standing in front of Trixster.

"What? How are you here?"

"If you're God, figure it out. Oh, and my clones. They're not made of flesh and blood."

"What?" He looked to see the clones were dissolving into one color each.

"Tell me, are you familiar with Binary Incendiary Devices?"

"Oh no..."

The two clones mixed and exploded with Trixster in the epicenter. Trickster used this moment to ready himself for the next assault.

"That hurt, you know?" Trixster said, emerging from the smoke unscathed, "Feel free to do as much damage as you desire. I'll simply repair and heal everything around, this will go on for all eternity."

"Speaking of which, I've been trying to wrap my head around it, but you just solved it for me."

"What is that?"

"You know. For someone claiming to be God, you have a lot of gaps in your insight. This place, why there's no stars or planets, this is Null Space, isn't it?"

"Yes, the only place I could store all these people inside without any disruptions."

"Which is why you couldn't kill them. If you killed all these heroes, all these villains, all of these who are agents of destiny; the dimensions would unravel and you'd be no more."

He growled slightly, "Yes, it seems your observation skills are still as sharp as ever in your reality. Should the destiny of all worlds end, so would everything else. That is a reason, they are all in stasis. There, they will cause me no harm and still be alive, so their life essences still possess the energy of destiny, so everything is as it should be."

"You're wrong." He fanned toward the pods, "Do you think this is their destiny? To remain frozen in time by the one who defeated them? With them unable to fulfill what they were born to do, everything else will suffer...everyone else will suffer."

"How cares about them? They're just ordinary people who live for the sole purpose of exalting us who are born special. You should know this, Trickster. You too were born special."

"Yes, I'm special because of my genius mind. But never in my most twisted nightmares, I'd see a version of myself capable of doing all this. You forget what it meant to fight with all your heart. Let me show you!"

Trickster willed his armor and charged his enemy.

"Pathetic." He waved his hand to send Trickster away, but he split into seven different Tricksters that spread out away from the impact zone, "What?"

All seven attacked Trixster from all different angles, each one at a time while taunting him with a, "Over here!" or "No, over there!" or just generally laughter.

"Enough!" He waved curled himself in for a moment before exploding outward with a wave of energy that sent every Trickster away to see nothing was there with him, "What? Where did he go?"

Then he heard a whirling sound and the next thing he knew something sharp and fast hit him in the head, causing him to spin as he was still afloat in the air. When he shrugged his head and looked to the walkway, he saw there was three more people standing next to Trickster.

"I hate being on ice that long! Let's do it to it!" Sonic smiled.

Korra cracked her knuckles, "I've been waiting for another shot at him!"

Captain America grabbed his shield and put it back on his right forearm, "You defeated us the last time we met, stranger, but this time will be different."

Trickster stood next to him, crossing his arms with a huge smile on his face.

Trixster laughed, "What? Are you joking? I took them down before! What different is adding these three to your side going to do?"

Trickster shrugged his head, now he was the one laughing, "It doesn't matter what happened in the past or how you defeated them. If you truly remembered anything from all your adventures with Enigma, then you should have learned the most important lesson of all."

"Oh...and what is that?"

Trickster just stared at him amusingly, "That one person can always make a difference!"

* * *

In reality, Jeremy and Aelita were sitting on the couch. He was laying down as she was on top of him, her head resting on his chest as they looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you feeling better, Aelita?"

"Yes, Jeremy. I am a little better, thank you." She shifted her weight, so she could be on her side, draping herself over her boyfriend, "I'm just happy, Yumi is all right."

"Yeah, I feel the same way, too. I just wished there was something you could have done to help."

"Me, too. By the way, where did they go?"

"Well after taking their lumps, Sam dragged Odd out of the apartment, not telling us where they were going again. Yumi dragged Ulrich outside, she said she wanted to spend some time alone with him."

"Speaking of, what do you want to do?"

"I just want to enjoy the moment here with you."

"Come on, they're all doing something fun. Why don't we do something fun as well?"

"Like what? I know you've noticed, but I'm a stay-at-home kind of guy."

"Okay, but how about we do something tonight, then? Let's see with everyone as a way to spend time together as a group."

"Well, we haven't really needed to since we no longer have school and XANA hasn't made himself known yet. What did you have in mind?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You just enjoy yourself." Aelita stood up and walked to her room.

Alone in the room, Jeremy said outloud, "How come I've got a feeling I've been contracted into something?"

* * *

Odd and Sam were relaxing in the park of Celestial Bay just staring up at the clouds. She sat against a tree as Odd rested on her lap, just looking up to see both the clouds and her smiling face.

"So, how did the mission go?"

"Odd, please. I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just relax and enjoy the moment?"

"After these..." He pointed to the bumps on his head, "Thanks for giving these to me..." He tried to push them back down, "I look like I'm from an anime or something."

"Hey, you had the opportunity to not notice Yumi's...increased real estate and you decided to make a joke out of it with your boy Ulrich."

He sat up to look her directly in the eyes, "It was just a joke, honest. Besides..." He toothed a devilish grin, "I much prefer your 'real estate' any day." His hand got close to grabbing but she batted him away.

"Odd, not here! We're in the middle of a park."

"I'm joking, joking. Come on, you used to love doing this kind of thing."

"I just want to relax and enjoy this, okay? We don't get a lot of time to just take it easy. We're either hoverboarding or doing something else that is extreme or dangerous. I would just like it if we could now-and-then just do this."

"What? Relax under a tree and look at the clouds?"

"Or the bed and the ceiling. Just take a breather, okay?"

"Sam..." He held her hand, causing her to blush a little, "If that's what you want, all you need to do is just say so and I'll be fine with it."

"You mean it?"

He smiled, "When have I ever lied to you, Sam?"

She counted on her hand, "That time at the park, that other time at the park, that time at the movie theater, that time when that girl slapped you and I laughed."

"Okay, guilty as charged, your honor. But in spite of your witty sarcasm, I'll always mean it, Sam."

"All right, get your svelte figure back over here."

He smiled, "Yes, ma'am." and laid back on his head back on her lap.

Sam sighed contently as they were both enjoying the sunlight bathing down, the wind blowing through their hair, just the simple act of enjoying this peaceful moment together.

"By the way, I truly prefer your 'real estate' any day. I already have a down payment on it, after all." Until Odd ruined it.

Receiving another small punch on his head, adding to the bumps, she smiled and said, "Well, buddy boy, you've just got more interest tacked on."

"But, I haven't yet paid off the principle."

"And if you know anything about women, Odd, you know that you'll never pay that off no matter how long you live."

"But, can I still fiddle with the numbers, right?" He asked, curling all his fingers suggestively.

After receiving another light punch, Sam started to giggle. She was right, after all, this was the most peaceful moment they've had together.

* * *

Yumi timidly looked around herself, trying not to let anyone aside from Ulrich to touch her. She wanted to relax and Ulrich didn't know what this was about. She just took his hand after giving him some bumps on the head and led him outside. Soon, she and him were at the same small cafe the group was at just a day or two ago.

"Yumi? Why did you bring me out here?"

"Ulrich...I'm sorry...for getting you involved in that."

"Don't be. I'd happily do it again if I needed to."

"But, it's just...I should be celebrating the fact that I'll live, but I don't know how to deal with this?"

"Having bigger breasts and a tighter ass?"

"Stop it, Ulrich. It's not funny, I just...don't know if I can deal with it, okay?"

"Yumi, come here." He took her hands, "You can deal with this, Yumi. If there's one thing I know about you is that you're the strongest girl I know."

"Thanks, Ulrich, but I wish it was just that easy."

"What they did to do wasn't your fault, it's their fault and I promise that you will never be hurt like that again for as long as I'll live."

"But that's not what I'm upset about. I just wanted to be normal and now I don't know what I am." She sighed, "Until I can figure this out..." She sighed again, "maybe we should break up."

"Yumi...you don't mean that."

She started to cry, "I do, I don't want you to be with someone who doesn't know what she is or who she is. I want you to be with someone who makes you truly happy."

"But, I am with her. She's sitting right here at this very table."

"Really?" She wiped aside another tear, "Is there another girl sitting at this table?"

"I've only ever had eyes for you and only you. When we were back in Kadic, every girl almost threw themselves at me, some less subtle than others." Yumi giggled a little and he continued, "But you were the only girl who didn't and that's what I really like about you: You're funny, strong, smart, and beautiful. I never cared what you looked like because I see you and love you for who you truly are, Yumi Ishiyama Ster..." He gulped.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! That last word was nothing."

"You said my name as if we're married, didn't you?"

"Like I said, I've only had eyes for you and so, yes...I sometimes add my last name to yours as if we were married."

"That's a little sweet, but I still don't know, Ulrich."

"You want me to show you how much I love you, come with me." He stood from his seat.

"Where?"

"To a place I found on my phone when you were being examined. A place that will put all your doubts to rest." He offered her his hand and she took it.

The place they were headed was only a few blocks away. It was an arcade with all the bells, whistles, blinking lights, and scores of kids of all different shapes and sizes running around. They blended right into the crowd as he took her toward the back.

"Excuse me." He said to one of the attendants, "sorry to bug you, but do you have an available Heart Monitor around?"

The attendant looked nonplussed as he had to spend the day dealing with the endless stream of kids and teenagers, "Sorry, what? A Heart Monitor? Yeah, this way."

Following the alien attendant, they were inside a white room.

"You've got one hour."

"Yes, thank you." Ulrich said before the door locked itself into place.

"Ulrich, what is this place?"

"A Heart Monitor Room, it is the latest in 3D Holographic Projection Technology. This is specifically designed for couples and pairs. Just place your feet in the twin squares right here and I will stand in those over there, the machine does the rest."

"But what does it do?"

"Don't worry, you'll see in just a moment. If you still want to break up after this, then I will agree and just remain friends for the time being."

"Yeah, the Spirits or whatever, I heard you mention them when you were in the hallway."

"It's not like I've been converted, but it is hard to deny their existence when you are in their presence. It would be like me denying you though you're in the room."

"Okay, mister secretive. So, I stood in these two squares and I'm facing you. When does this start exactly?"

"I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling soon."

"The Spirits?"

"No, I hear the machine warming up."

From the center of the room came a blinding light that engulfed them. Once she could see again, Yumi Ishiyama couldn't believe the sight she beheld.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Six**


	27. Fun Night

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko and all other series within, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Fun Night

That night, the six Lyoko Warriors headed for the arena in Tournament Town. Sam had her boyfriend wrapped in her arms as Jeremy smiled and Aelita giggled.

"They look so cute together, don't they?" She asked, only receiving a nod from Jeremy in return.

Then they looked at Yumi and Ulrich, she was practically cooing as she snuggled into his chest with his arm wrapped around her.

"They look like everything is back to normal."

"Better it seems. I never seen them be so close to each other and in public, too. What happened to them?"

Aelita smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "It's not our business to pry. Besides, maybe they finally..." She giggled a little once again, "declared their commitment to each other."

He blushed, "Like you and me?"

He received another small kiss, "Yes, my genius."

He tried to hide his face, never before has he blushed so hard.

Yumi smiled, "Ulrich...I'm sorry for wanting to break up with you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You never need to say you're sorry to me, Yumi. In my eyes, you are perfect."

Blushing, she gave him a kiss on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder once again.

"Thank you, Ulrich...for bringing me there."

"I'm just happy we now know."

"Listen...after the concert, do you want to do something together or just hang out?"

"I'd like that." He stopped walking and she stayed with him.

"Ulrich, the others will leave us behind."

"Don't worry, this will only take a moment and besides..." With a single hand, he ran his fingers through her hair, "you're infinitely worth it."

"Oh, Ulrich." She gave a kiss of passion, unlike anything they shared between and without missing a single second, he kissed back.

Sam and Odd noticed. She shoved him slightly.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Why don't you ever do something romantic like that?"

He was left speechless for a moment before he could speak again, "I just did a few days ago when I accompanied you to Thrash City. We even kissed like that...twice."

She smiled and held his cheeks in her hands, "You are just too easy. Come here." Sam hugged her boyfriend and gave him a passionate kiss and he returned it without waiting.

The world faded for just a moment when the two couples parted and everything returned.

"Look..." The two couples saw the security guard standing in between them, "I know you're young and in love, but please be considerate to the other people here. If you need to, head to one of the make-out stations located in the concert hall."

"Sorry, thank you."

"Forget about it, just better to know for next time. Now, move along."

Without another word, they headed toward the ticket booth. Jeremy and Aelita were already in line when they arrived. After twenty minutes of slowly wading through the crowds, they were at the front. Aelita slid the green card out of a pocket panel and handed it to the cashier.

"Six tickets, here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy the concert."

Stepping out of line, Jeremy and Aelita handed the tickets to their friends who were already waiting by the security scanner. Odd and Ulrich waved their girlfriends on, who smiled at the gesture and inserted their tickets in the machine, walked through the scanner, and retrieved them on the other end. Next, their boyfriends entered.

Aelita's phone buzzed in one of her pockets and she picked it up, "It's from Shelly. Go on ahead, Jeremy, this will take a moment."

"Okay."

She picked up her phone, "Hello, Shelly."

"Where are you guys? I just got back from my...nevermind, where are you?"

"We are at the main arena in Tournament Town, we're attending a concert there."

"Are you all together?"

"Yes, all six of us are here and we're staying together."

"Maybe I should come there and..."

"Shelly. We're all still on high guard since Yumi..." She couldn't finish the sentence and so just breathed, changing the subject, "we'll be fine, all right? So, I've got to go, the others are waiting for me. Good bye."

"Good bye, Aelita."

She hung up her phone as everyone was waiting for her on the other side of the scanner. She inserted her ticket and walked through the scanner, which flashed a blue light like a siren.

The scanner attendant furled an eyebrow, "That's strange. This hasn't happened before, give me a moment." He typed in some keys and the sirens stopped, "Try going through now."

She proceeded through the scanner and nothing happened this time. Shrugging it off, Aelita took her ticket and joined the rest of her friends. Walking through the lines, they found their way to their seats.

"That was strange, did you know what that was all about?"

"I don't know, Jeremy. I tell you, I just don't know."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome To The Arena! The Karmillan Revolution has been delayed at the spaceport, but on their way. As the opening act, we present you with an exhibition match between two of the Intergalactic Fighting League's hottest contenders. The legendary fighting duo! The Cavalos Brothers!"

Ulrich stood up, "What! Can you believe it! Aaron! Airon! Over here!"

Odd asked, "How do you know them?"

"Remember, I told you that they are the ones who helped me rescue Yumi."

"When? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything anymore?" Odd crossed his arms in frustration.

Sam slithered her arms behind him and leaned in real close, "Don't pout like that, I bet he just forgot because of his girlfriend."

"Yeah...but still..."

"Look, how about we head to one of those...make-out stations right now?"

"Why are you tempting me every time I pout?"

"You're so cute when you do, though. Or you can watch two men sword fight instead of touching this sweet piece of ebonyyyy..." Her word stretched as Odd dragged her away in a heartbeat.

The four looked over to see the speed trail left in the near distance and they all looked at each other. Leaning back up to their seat, they remained silent for a moment.

Jeremy asked, "It doesn't take much for Odd, doesn't it?"

Ulrich shook his head, "No, and it doesn't take much for Sam either."

"Are you sure this is all right? We don't know much about those stations."

"It's fine, Aelita. They are basically the size of a closet and they have an auto-cleaning feature once you are done. Besides, it's only for twenty minutes before the door opens, revealing them to the world. By then, the opening act should be over."

She smiled and traced a finger down his face toward his chest, "Why, Jeremy, when do you do all this important research?"

His face turned red and started to sweat profusely, "Well...I was...kind of...hoping...you know..."

She giggled as he fell into her trap. Ulrich and Yumi just smiled as she snuggled up closer.

In the center of the arena, Aaron and Airon bowed to each other.

"May the Spirits aid us in this match."

"Good luck, Aaron."

"Good luck, Airon."

They whispered to each other and drew their blades, rushing toward each other. With the first clash of steel-on-steel, the exhibition match began and the arena filled with crowd's cheers.

As they were watching, two persons dressed in black suits and shades with scanners.

"The target is close, seek out and contain."

"Follow standard procedure."

The two agents proceed to scan the audience discreetly.

* * *

"You will all be put back in stasis, you can count on it." Trixster yelled as he gathered his energies.

"Guys, I'm sending you data telepathically. This is the play we're going with." Trickster said, gathering his energies as well.

Captain America raised his eyebrow, "That's your plan, soldier? Isn't that a little tacky?"

"What do you suggest? A head-on attack? This is a strategy...trust me. Or do you just want to stand here and take it? Besides, I need some time."

Trixster fired his spell, which Trickster countered. The two mixed together, creating a large explosion and white light show. After it was over, Cap's shield flew through and hit him in the chest.

Cap smiled, "Something Old."

Still reeling from that attack, came two separate sections of the walkway, crushing him in between.

Korra took a breath, "Something New."

Trickster flew up with a stasis pod, "Something Borrowed."

Taking it full on, He was sent further away from the grid. Trixster felt an unbelievable sense of nausea as he flew through the air. Each time he tried to correct himself, he was hit by another attack. And this time was no different as Sonic dashed out of the stasis pod at full speed.

Sonic smiled wide, "And Something Blue!"

The dash cut deep through Trixster's side as his blood spurted through the air. As Trickster's Marriage Verse Strategy came to pass, Sonic flew toward the ground, but Trickster teleported him to the ground without the falling speed.

Trixster waved his hand and he was healed, "Your attacks are useless, why do you even bother? The only one who is a threat to me is myself!"

Trickster smiled, "You got that right, buddy."

He threw a wave of force, which Trixster blocked.

"All of you are beneath me! I was the most intelligent mind in the universe before I got the God Objects and now that I have them! You all will die!"

He brushed his hand across and threw all four heroes into the air.

"Sonic, grab Korra! I will get Trickster!" Captain America shouted.

"No need, Cap! Man, that is fun to say!" Trickster smiled and wrapped his entire party in safety foam, making their crash harmless.

As the bits and pieces of the foam exploded by the high speed impact, Trickster looked up from the floor to see his enemy hovering toward him.

"Admit that you lost Trickster and I just might spare you!"

He started to laugh.

"What's so funny? You and your incurable cynicism with your annoying laughter. Speak!"

"Funny because you're talking to yourself essentially. You may have the intelligence, but intelligence alone can not win you anything."

"Oh, and what am I lacking so much?"

Trickster looked off the ground with a wide smile, "Creativity..."

His image flickered and the illusion disappeared. Trixster stood amazed at the sight, he had been doped once again. Looking around, he saw no one.

"So, God...what do you think? Of my strategy?"

"What do you accomplish?"

"After our attacks, those that you flung into the air were illusions. The safety foam thing was just off the top of my head and to make it look believable. I need some time in order to gather the energy without detection."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Did you really think I was going to just unfreeze those three and gamble it all on the fight that determines everything? No, those three were just the closest to me. If I'm going to win this, I knew I need some help."

The sound of a lot of stasis pods unlocking echoed through the entirety of Null Space.

"Or you could say, a lot of help."

"No!" Trixster quivered.

"Is that fear I'm sensing?"

From every walkway, heroes of every shape, size, race, and dimension; drew their weapons and readied themselves for battle. Captain America stood out in front of them, looking left-and-right at the army of heroes that stood together, united against Trixster.

With a proud smile, Captain America raised his shield overhead, "True Avengers! Assemble!"

Trickster leaned over to his Dark Future Self, "I'd say you're fucked."

* * *

Aelita stretched her hands over her head as she exited the toilet stall.

"That fourth encore is taking forever. I just couldn't take it anymore." She went over to the sink and instead of water faucets, it was a safe irradiator which flashed her hands with a soft purple light that killed all the germs. She massaged her lower back, not used to sitting down in a concert seat for some long.

"But I'm glad, we're all here and together. Everyone is here and safe. Nothing could..."

She left the girls' restroom and looked up to see the two agents standing there with their scanners beeping loud and rapidly.

"We've found the Rogue Pleasure Synthezoid."

"Incapacitating..." He lunged forward with a stun gun and knocked her out.

Aelita fell to the floor as everything turned to black, "Jer...e...my..."

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Seven**


	28. Beginning Next Phase

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Beginning Next Phase

Aelita could barely feel anything from the full body shock that she just endured. Her heavy eyes barely staying open as she could only feel the two sets of hands carrying her away. She saw the face of one who was a human like her. Recoiling in fear, it brought back the memory of the day her mother was taken away by such men when she was a little girl.

"Hold on a moment..." They stopped as he let go of one of her legs, so he could press down his ear receiver, "You were saying, headquarters." He nodded his head a few times listening to the other end of the conversation that Aelita couldn't hear, "Yes, we are taking her to the van now." He nodded once more, "Correct, the one who starting setting off the scanners just the other day since she was sighted at the cafe."

"Cafe?...Oh, no..." She remembered, it was when they were having breakfast. If they've been tracking here since then, maybe they were all in danger.

"Correct, sir. We've checked all her companions, all of them are real. It is only her that set off the scanners."

"Why?" She thought, "Why me?"

"Understood, sir. We'll begin the scan immediately. 253, out." He pressed off his ear receiver and grabbed her leg.

"So, we are to proceed?" His partner asked with a slight rasp in his voice. He was a lizardman like Kaz'maut, but a different species where as Kaz'maut was more of a traditional lizardman. He was shaped more or less after an iguana.

She pulled her head back as best she could, but it flopped instead. It seemed she still hasn't regained feeling in her body yet. But judging by the quick glimpse she had, the other person wasn't human. They shifted their movement sideways now as she saw a van with the words, "Fantasy Works Enterprises" on the side.

"Wait...I think Trickster mentioned them...that day after the medical scan."

"_So, can you tell me more about the condition I have?"_

"_Aelita, it's not anything for you to worry about. Don't lose any sleep over it."_

"_I just want to know is there anything else? I mean it doesn't usually exist in people."_

"_There is nothing else. Like I said, it doesn't matter. The only reason to worry is if you come across any of the agents from Fantasy Works Enterprises."_

"_Fantasy Works Enterprises, are they the ones who 'manufacture' them?"_

"_Yes, they're in charge of the harem industry. They'll mistake the digital imprint of your blood for being one of the digilized slaves."_

_She gulped, "What if...they catch me?"_

_He looked at her a few times before clearing his throat, "If they catch you, the standard procedure is for headquarters to call them and confirm the situation. Next, they'll do a body scan and hopefully, that will be enough for them to realize you're a real human. If not, they'll take you back to headquarters for...let's just say it never comes to that."_

"_Please, Trickster, I need to know."_

"_If they take you to headquarters, they'll do a more thorough scan and if you're not release by then, you'll be, I guess the best word is reprogrammed into one of them."_

"_So...as long as we stay on ship, that won't be a problem."_

"_I wish it were that easy, Aelita." He chuckled, "If only it was that easy."_

"I wish it was so, Trickster. I wish it was so."

The van door slid open and she was carefully brought inside. Instead of empty space, it was a machine similar to that from a medical scan, but it was more bare machinery without any casing. They lowered her with the utmost care into the machine, which brought down a simple framework that locked into place. The inner edge of the machine scanned her with the familiar rays of green light.

"Partner..." The alien spoke, "this doesn't make any sense. This girl can't be one of ours. Just by looking at her, we know she matches no model that our company has created."

"I agree, but it is not our place to question why. We are simply to locate and extract defective models, then make the report to be filed."

"I know that, it just doesn't make any sense. The company never makes any model below the age of eighteen, she's sixteen on easy glance."

"If she's a black market model, then she'll be disposed of when we return to the facility."

Aelita's eyes widened at his cold response.

"The scan should take five minutes. We can start heading back to the facility for now."

"Sorry, we can't. The automatic scanning mechanism is busted, we got to stay here for the moment."

"Again? I swear if those tech guys can do their jobs right, then it would be a miracle."

"Well, not like we could do anything about it for the moment. Besides it's only for four more minutes, what can happen?"

* * *

Ulrich enjoyed feeling Yumi's head resting on his shoulder. She cooed, enjoying simply being close to him. It's as if everything else in the world didn't matter...except for Jeremy. It's been almost twenty minutes since she left to go to the restroom and she still hasn't returned.

"Jeremy, don't worry. I'm sure Aelita is fine."

"I'm not so sure, Ulrich. It wouldn't take her this long to go to the restroom and be back. I knew I should have went with her."

Yumi sat herself back up, "Jeremy, I know you two have been in a relationship longer than any of us, but there are certain things that should be done alone. That is definitely one of those things."

"Still, twenty minutes is too long, maybe we should look for her."

The uproar got even higher and they saw members of the audience in the rows up and to the left rushing toward the aisles. Ulrich looked over there and the smile left his face.

"Yes, Jeremy. Maybe we should look for her."

They looked where he was looking to see the crowd swarming to the Cavalos Brothers who looked only at Ulrich and gave them a quick neck nudge to the exits.

* * *

"Enough!" Trixster was on his knees. He was exhausted from the barrage of countless heroes, he caught his breath as there were only the two of them there. Trickster knelt down and looked at his Dark Future Self, "Why? Why couldn't I win? What was I missing?"

Trickster kept a straight face as much as he could, trying not to show the hint of a smile, "Do you remember...what it was like...before you got the God Objects?"

He cracked a small smile, "Life was fun...it was a challenge. Enigma and I would..." He broke down crying, "What have I done?"

"You did terrible things, but..." he sighed, "it's not too late to fix it."

"It's not?"

"Remember, you have the God Objects. You can change everything back to the way it was, just by thinking it."

"I...I already tried that..." Trixster groaned, "I can't unwill what I've done in my own timestream. I restored every hero and every villain in every one of their dimensions, but I can't fix my own life."

"I...wish I had all the answers, but what I do know is you're a good person deep inside. If you weren't, you would have destroyed everything instead of keeping them preserved."

"But, I can't let go of this power. The God Objects have been with me too long, I can't let it go."

"I'm not saying you should. The God Objects are safer with you, then they would be with anyone else. Keep the power and use it for the right reasons. Power without purpose is nothing."

"What do you suggest I do? I can't live a normal life anymore and being God gave me nothing. I have never felt so lost in my life."

"I've got an idea." Trickster willed a stasis pod into creation.

Trixster said, "That seems like the best option, doesn't it?"

"It's your choice." Trickster offered him his hand.

With a full smile, Trixster grabbed his hand and was pulled to his feet. Laying in the stasis pod, Trixster couldn't believe how good he felt.

"Will I...ever be needed?"

"You will be. When the pod opens up again."

"Good...I feel so peaceful..."

"One last thing, where is Enigma?"

"Yes, you traveled with him into the Dark Future, didn't you?"

"I did with a ship you've never before seen."

Trixster waved his hand, Enigma and the Hope of Future were brought close to him. Trixster's face glowed like a christmas tree at the sight of his old friend. He reached a hand toward him and shed a tear as the pod door began to close.

"Forgive me..." Were Trixster's last words before he went into stasis.

Enigma knew what he was saying and yet at the same time, those words were very alien. He looked to Trickster with a quizzical look on his face.

"What just happened?"

"It seemed you were thrown into a pocket dimension along with the ship. I wasn't taken because we share the same soul. One can't magically imprison their reality version, it creates a paradox that leads to the destruction of the dimension they are housed in."

"Still, what just happened?"

Trickster sighed, rubbing his brow, "Theoretical Metaphysical Science...why do I keep forgetting?"

"So, is this it? The last Dark Future?"

"Yes, we'll have to leave Null Space to find it, which is a simple matter for me to do. Then we just have to navigate our way there and we'll be back in the Dark Future Nexus. From there, we take the fight to XANA."

"What about the Hope of Future? No, no, wait...don't tell me. When it enters the Nexus, since it doesn't exist in any single Dark Future when you exited it from the Dark Future it was created in. Therefore, it should be thrown back into reality at the same point in where we entered the Dark Future Orb."

"Close." Trickster smiled, "There's hope for you yet." He patted his friend's cheek lightly, which Enigma batted away, causing Trickster to laugh.

They headed to their ship and boarded it. After a few minutes of tinkering with the navigation drives, they left Null Space behind them and ventured forth to the Dark Future Rift.

* * *

The two agents for Fantasy Works Enterprises waited by their van. The alien partner pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with a laser lighter. He offered one to his partner.

He waved his hand, "No, thanks. I'm trying to quit."

"They're Tox-Free."

"Really? Tox-Free?"

"Check the package, man." He showed the label.

The human partner grabbed the single cigarette and brought it to his mouth. His partner gave him the lighter and lit it up.

"Thanks, man. It hits the spot."

A beep resounded throughout the parking garage, indicating that the scan was done. They both turned to the control screen, tapping the virtual buttons, and looked at her stats. The human's mouth dropped and the cigarette feel to the floor.

"Oh my God!"

"I see it, too. How is it possible?"

"If she's really one of them, she's the most advanced model in the universe. We need to get her to R&D immediately, they take care of her from there."

"Forgive us."

They turned to see the Cavalos Brothers, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy. Gripping their weapons, the two agents pointed their guns at them.

"Stand down, this is official Fantasy Works Enterprises business. We do not want to cause any harm." The human agent said.

"Besides, we have bets on you to win the next season." The alien partner spoke.

"Shut it."

"We only said to forgive us as we did not want to attack you cowardly." Aaron said while Airon raised his arm and gestured it sharply to the side.

Their guns flying out of their hands in the same direction and power.

The Brothers stepped forward, walking with their usual indifferent look with their eyes focusing with an intensity that could not be mistaken for anything else but determination.

"Her name is Aelita Schaeffer and she's not one of your company's models. She is a flesh-and-blood human being just like you, agent. Due to the circumstances of her life and of her time, she has the same digital signature as your company's models. You will inform your company of this and clear her from their watchlists. This will be done or you will die right here and now."

The two were almost mesmerized by Aaron's speech, they just simply nodded and said, "Okay."

"Good, I hope you both placed high bets on us. We want you both to retire rich men." He reached inside the van and carried Aelita toward her friends.

As they left, they heard the human agent held down his ear receiver and said, "Headquarters, we've got an update for you."

* * *

XANA smiled as he looked around at the fruits of his creation. More metal meant more nano-organisms meant more ships for his fleet. He looked at the warbot with a smile.

"Soon, it will be very soon. But first, how about some fun?"

He typed on his control screen and gained access to the Interplanetary Information Network. He hacked into the Universal Registration Database and started to play with the system. Sneaking into a paint workshop, he quickly made his emblem. With a little more creative work, XANA smiled at his accomplishment.

"Universe, welcome the Xanadu Empire!"

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Eight**


	29. Turn For The Worse

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Turn For The Worse

Aelita's head throbbed as she was lowered onto the ground by Aaron who had carried her toward the arena exits. The concert was wrapping up and soon every person there would raise from their seats to return home. Ulrich and Yumi were relieved to see Aelita was all right and Jeremy hugged her, not wanting to ever let go. Though they were all together, there were a few people still missing from their small band.

"Wait...Where's Odd and Sam?" Yumi asked.

"Oh no, please tell me they didn't ditch us again?"

"I don't think they would, Ulrich. Not after that last time."

"Hold on, here they come."

Odd was holding Sam's hand as he ran ahead of her, she couldn't believe how fast he was moving especially after what they just did. Ulrich was happy to see their return...until he noticed their disheveled hair and clothes plus the glowing expressions on their faces.

"You guys went to the make-out station again, didn't you?"

"Considering our appearance, wouldn't that be obvious?"

Ulrich started to raise as Yumi held him, bringing him back down.

"Ulrich, calm down." She turned to their two friends, "You do know that Aelita was abducted? We called you while we were leaving the stands."

"Which is why we ran out as soon as our make-out session was over, but boy, Ulrich..." He snickered, "That was an amazing time."

Sam wrapped her arms on his shoulders from behind, "Oh yes, it was lover boy." She kissed him on the cheek.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and looked on as Sam gave Odd another kiss, "Yeah, it would be considering it was the third session the whole evening."

Odd smiled as Sam held him even closer, "What can I say? I can't keep her hands off me."

Ulrich snickered, "Or don't want to."

Odd leaned his head to the side a second while his smile got even wider. Yumi got the boys back on track.

"Guys, we need to focus on what happened to Aelita. This was kind of the ordeal for her, just when I was...um..." Ulrich just squeezed her bicep with his hand before bringing her in for a full hug.

Odd nodded, "Yeah, it seems like our little group can't catch a break. But the problem has been resolved and we're back together again, nothing else could possibly happen."

The group gasped at his last statement and there was a dead silence lingering there for a moment, well maybe they heard a cricket chirping.

"What? What did I?" Then he clasped his hands over his mouth in realization, "I said the sentence, didn't I? The one you're never supposed to say."

Aaron spoke, "Correct, Odd Della Robia. Never should that sentence be uttered for it is never true. Now, go back to your home quickly. The Spirits say it is for the best."

Ulrich nodded, "Yeah, especially if we don't want to be trampled to death by thousands of excited Karmillan Revolution fans."

Aaron smiled, "Among other things."

"Exactly...wait, what do you mean by that?"

He replied, "You will see soon enough, Ulrich Stern. Though I can't tell you precisely of what lies ahead, the six of you being together is for the best. We too should get ready, Airon."

He nodded, "Yes, Brother. We should."

Running away at the fast speed Ulrich saw before, they left the group of six to tend to their friend and as a group started their journey back to their apartment.

* * *

Shelly and Gabriel were relaxing on the couch of his chambers. He was sitting normally as she sat with her legs curled and her feet being warmed under a couch pillow. They clinked their wine glasses together as they simply enjoyed the evening...as best they could. Shelly sighed and lowered her glass as Gabriel took a sip from his.

Noticing her distracted expression, Gabriel put down his wine glass and leaned sideways on the couch, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked away out of her mild reverie and turned her attention back to him, "What? It's...nothing. Just something I did earlier."

"Well, that can certainly be a lot of things considering our past together. But I've got a feeling, it's about something that happened more recently."

She looked at him for a moment, then she sighed, "I called Aelita a few hours ago, just when you and I had finished our date. It's just...ah, I got...a really bad feeling and that's why I called her. She told me it was just us being on edge, but I felt like it was something else." She leaned her head back throwing her hands over her eyes, "God, I don't know how to explain it."

"I did think it was mildly strange that you wanted to hang out after we said our good nights to each other. At first, I thought it was you not being able to stay away from my handsome figure, but I...always joke about that, but I knew seriously that you were troubled by something. Would you like more wine?"

She lowered her hands and her head back down, "Yes, I would like that."

He refilled their glasses and served her's back to Shelly who took it and downed half of it in one gulp.

"Shelly, I know these words don't really comfort, but you need to relax. Those kids have been through a lot the past few days and they somehow always manage to come out on top. I bet they're all just fine."

"I don't know, Gabriel. I just don't know."

"Tell you what? I'm going to call them right now and if they are in any sort of trouble..." He started dialing in one of their numbers, "we will rush to their rescue, okay?"

"And if they're not in trouble?"

"I want you to just relax and be happy the world hasn't ended for once."

Bringing the phone to his ear, he heard it ring and after a few rings, someone picked up on the other end, "Hello?"

"Hello...Jeremy, wasn't it? I'm calling on behalf of Shelly who wanted to know if you guys needed to be rescued."

"Well, no. We did get into trouble earlier, but we've resolved it and everyone's safe. We're on our way back home right now."

"Thanks for the update, she'll call you guys later. Good bye."

"Good bye." Jeremy hung up.

Putting away his phone, Gabriel turned to Shelly.

"What was it?"

"They said they had gotten into trouble earlier, but they got out of it and they're on their way home right now."

"Really?"

"Really, so just relax and enjoy yourself."

Shelly did breathe a sigh of relief as she leaned into the couch.

"Shelly..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..." He scratched the back of his head, "Would you like to spend the night here with me?"

"Why, Gabriel, that's a little forward."

"I'm just saying that it will take a while to get back to your apartment, it's already so late, and you're always welcome to the guest bedroom. So, what do you say?"

She smiled, crawled along the couch, and tapped him on the lips thrice, "I'll...have to...think about it."

Leaning in the rest of the way, Shelly kissed Gabriel on the lips whom gladly kissed back.

* * *

XANA smiled as he walked onto the bridge of his flagship, the Warbot not ever being far behind. In a matter of two days, XANA achieved what he thought impossible. He was at the head of his armada that would give him the universe. Twenty thousand strong and ready to go on his command.

"Now with these ships, no one can stand in my way especially those children." He clenched his fist as hard as he could.

In place of a normal organic crew, each chair had a simple operating drone sitting there, doing whatever XANA wished. They stationed themselves in Arlunola's high orbit. He smiled evilly, drawing his arm back, and throwing it forward to point into the far distance.

"All ships! Full speed ahead!" His command was followed without question as the drones scurried about in every ship of his armada, moving ahead at full speed...obviously.

As he stood up straight, his smile widened and he walked back to the command chair of the bridge to sit upon it.

"With this, the universe will finally belong to me and my revenge against those wretched children will be finally complete. Not just in the Dark Future, but in the true reality. Now to make my revenge even sweeter..." He moved his hand toward a control console.

Then he felt a twinge, "Oh? They're back, it seems. Well, it looks like I have to deal with this first before I can do anything else."

XANA leaned back in William's body and fell asleep right there. The machines continued in their last command as XANA's consciousness returned to where it was needed.

* * *

Trickster and Enigma shot out into the Dark Future Nexus just as they did when they first entered the Dark Future Orb. The tunnel made of black and white water with every shade of gray imaginable rippling as this ocean of dark light swirled around them. Another thing that returned was the near impossible heavy gravity that came along with it.

Using all their strength, they rose up through the tunnel. Trickster and Enigma looked around to see the tether was nowhere to be found.

"Where is XANA?" Enigma struggled to ask as much as he struggled to see.

"He must be in another tunnel! Come on, follow me! And this time, no touching!"

Enigma nodded. They both were determined to end this and save everything they held dear. Trickster led the way with Enigma not too far behind. Several minutes passed as they followed up through the dark tunnel and saw only more tunnel ahead of them.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Enigma swam against the current.

"Not a hundred percent, but I've traveled through here before and I've got a good feeling that XANA's tether is this way!"

"What if he can change direction? What if he moved to a different tunnel?"

Trickster shook his head, which took some effort, "No. If he tried to move, he'd risk losing his presence in reality and he would never play that hand! The tether is in one of these tunnels and it's close! The bugs in my head can feel them!"

"Why? Because of the higher brain function?"

Trickster again shook his head with the same difficulty, "When XANA possessed me, the reason I could resist was because one of the bugs absorbed his control and therefore, only one of my brain bugs is possessed and not me!"

"Isn't that dangerous? To have him in your head this whole time?"

"I don't think so. He can't use that power inside the Dark Future Nexus, the intense energy fluctuations alone make that impossible and even then, it would do him no good for the other bugs would suppress him! He'd have to possess me three more times before he could fully control me!"

"Oh, okay? What about me? Doesn't that make me vulnerable?"

"The unique frequency that your body is emitting due to your powers should give you some resistance if not immunity! Though I would play on the safe side and not give him a chance!"

"You know what, Trickster?"

"What?"

"Maybe we should have gone over all this in the Dark Future where we didn't have to constantly yell over the force of gravity!"

"Careful! You're getting close to the edge!"

"Oh, shit!" Enigma said and swam back toward the center, just behind his friend.

"I think we should focus on swimming and finding that tether!"

Enigma raised his arm to point, "Look! There it is!"

Trickster turned his head to where his friend was pointing to see the black digital line that was XANA.

"Which way?"

"You see the energy flowing?"

He indeed see that way the energy pulsed.

"We need to go the way it's heading from, not the way it's heading toward. That should lead us to the Dark Future where XANA's hiding!"

"Okay!"

They did as they planned and followed the tether while avoiding direct contact. After what seemed like hours, they were seeing the end of the road. When they arrived at their destination, the gravity stopped and they just floated peacefully in mid-air. However what they saw was what they didn't expect to find.

"No! It can't be!" Trickster said.

The tether didn't go into a Dark Future like he predicted. Instead, there was a black mass in the center of this calm clearing with the white XANA symbol staring at them. This mass had sprung what looked like roots into the walls of the Dark Future Nexus.

XANA laughed, each syllable he spoke caused his symbol to glow a little more brightly only when he spoke, "That's right, fool! I'm not in only one Dark Future anymore! I'm in all of them! All the XANAs from every Dark Future we're from! I AM XANA!"

"Quick, Enigma! Evade!" His advice came a split second too late as black tentacles wrapped around them, keeping each of them apart.

"Foolish Human! You thought to defeat me? Here where I am strongest! Even if you're the most genius mind humanity has to offer." He drew Trickster close to his symbol, "You're still no match for me!" And he pulled him back to his original spot.

Enigma tried to transform, but XANA's grip was too strong and each large animal or ship he turned into, only served to cause him pain.

"Go ahead and try, it will do you no good. You see while I was in your world gathering my forces, I was also here only as a shadow to glimpse on your progress. The only reason you two survived this far was because you two were together...but I will rectify that now!"

He threw the two friends in opposing directions and pushed them down two separate tunnels.

"Trickster!"

"Enigma!"

They both hopelessly reached out toward each other, but they couldn't stop. The gravity of the Dark Future Nexus forced them into two completely different Dark Futures. After watching them vanish, XANA laughed and shortly after returned to William's body.

Awaking in his command chair, XANA smiled remembering all that transpired. Stretching his arms and back, he sat down comfortably in his chair.

"Now then, what was I doing before I was so rudely interrupted?" He tipped his chin, "Oh yes, making my revenge even sweeter. After all, what better way to capture those kids by letting other biologicals do the work for me!"

He typed several dozen keys and with the confirm button pressed, he lounged back into his chair and smiled, "Today has been a busy day."

* * *

"Come on guys, just one show and then we're off to bed, I promise." Odd said, wagging the remote in his hand.

Ulrich crossed his arms, "Forget about it, it's late and we're all tired."

"But that's what I mean, we need to relax before going to bed and considering all the craziness that's happened over the last few days. I bet we can find something for everybody!"

Jeremy pushed up his glasses, "Thanks for the offer, Odd. But Ulrich is right, we should just get to bed. "

"Listen, I've already got some of the home Teenspresso brewing and that should keep us up through one program. Just half a hour is all I'm asking for."

Sam leaned into her boyfriend, "Fine, but you have to give me a little something extra later."

He smiled back, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

The rest of the group shrugged and said, "We're not doing that."

"Okay, fine. You guys, get some sleep. Sam, if you would get on my lap please."

"With pleasure." She swung her legs over and hopped her butt onto his lap still holding her arms in a hug around his neck with a succubus smile.

The other fours started to migrate to their rooms as Odd turned on the television. What was on the screen was an alien reporter in a business suit.

"This is an emergency bulletin. Be on the lookout for these six human children!" The Lyoko Warriors' portraits were displayed two at a time, each couple were on screen for a few second being repeated, "They are fugitives from the recently established Xanadu Empire for the crimes of Murder, Robbery, Treason, Arson, and every other crime imaginable, all in the first degree. The current reward for the capture of all six stands around six trillion Universal Credits, one trillion for each fugitive. We'll be keeping with this story as it develops."

The six couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ulrich leaned toward Odd to say, "It looks like we're going to be needing that Teenspresso, after all."

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Nine**


	30. Assessment

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirty – Assessment

As they saw their portraits being displayed on television, the six just stared at the screen. Despite what this meant, now was not the time to get frozen.

"Guys, we need to get out of here now." Yumi took charge, "Ulrich, get out some glasses. Odd, get your Teenspresso and pour it into the glasses equally. Sam, keep a watch on the stairs for anyone. Jeremy, Aelita, there's a duffle Shelly left behind. Pack it with as much food and anything we need. I'll assist you. Okay? Let's do it!"

The six went about their assigned tasks. Sam compiled her hoverboard and kept still as she looked down the stairwell below. There wasn't anyone so far and kept to her watch.

Ulrich zoomed to the cabinet and got out the six glasses, laying them out on the table just as Odd got into the kitchen.

"Hey, that's no fair."

"You can complain about it later, Odd. When we are all in safe place, but for now, just focus on your part."

"I got it! I got it! Jeez, relax." He took the Teenspresso out from the home brewer and poured it in the six glasses evenly.

Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi started packing what they needed.

"Let's see. We've got plenty of food, plenty of extra clothes in case, but I doubt we need it."

"And these, Jeremy." Aelita packed the Forget-Me-Nots.

"You still have those?"

"Yes. Ever since you were made flesh-and-blood, I've had them."

"But we don't need them anymore."

"Just like her pack them, Jeremy. We do not have the time."

He nodded and they started to wrap up.

"Guys! We've got people inbound! And they're carrying guns!" Sam yelled from the stairwell.

"That would have to be enough! Let's go!"

The six ran into the kitchen and guzzled down their drinks. With that finished, they had to think fast.

"Those guys are up six floors, it will be another two minutes of so before here. We need a plan of action."

"Right, Sam. Let's all jump aboard and get going."

"There's no way my hoverboard can hold onto six people plus a stuffed dufflebag. We need to think fast. What are our assets?"

Ulrich smiled, "Quick, how much do we all weigh?"

"Huh?" Were their response.

In two minutes, their front door was covered in Special Police Force Officers, they readied themselves to breach.

He counted with his fingers, "Three...Two...One..."

But the door broke out from the inside, causing them to fly backward as Ulrich dashed at his top speed, down the stairwell. At this speed, everything seemed as if in slow motion. He was able to dash through the space between the officers with some effort. It would have been with little effort if not for what he was carrying.

Yumi and Aelita were blushing at their situation, each were bent over Ulrich's shoulders with his arms on their backs, adding support. In their hands was the dufflebag which had its straps wrapped through their arms.

"I hope he watches where he puts his hands." Aelita commented.

"Well...I don't mind."

"Of course, you wouldn't."

"Would you say the same if it were Jeremy carrying us?"

Aelita blushed and kept silent, giving Yumi a small smile of victory.

With the distraction caused by Ulrich bursting through the door. The second phase of the plan was Sam on her hoverboard, Jeremy was behind with his hands wrapped around her midsection and Odd stood close by. The instant Ulrich burst through the door, Odd shot out one of the large glass pane windows. He jumped onto the hoverboard and gave Sam a hug to hold onto.

She grimaced at this plan. With the two boys holding on like this, she couldn't pull off any big maneuvers. Hopefully, Ulrich's distraction was big enough for her to just glide through the air without any interference.

"Stop! Police!" A Police Tactical Fighter rose up to their level.

Or not. Sam grimaced again.

"Hold on! This will be a bumpy ride!" She dipped the nose straight down and the guys screamed as they flew down. Odd saw his girlfriend struggling as she evened out the hoverboard. However, just as she did that, the Fighter turned around and chased after her as two more were bearing down on her from the front.

"This is not good!"

"Halt or we will open fire!"

"Whoa, why the harsh response?" Odd asked.

"Remember? We're charged with Murder, Robbery, Arson, I bet Rape is on that list, too. Could you be quiet and let me focus. Shit!"

She had to swerve and swirl to avoid one of the Fighters. Odd looked at her and how unbalanced the board was becoming. If he didn't act, they all would fall to the streets below.

"Sorry, Sam."

"Odd? No, Odd!"

"I said I'd fall for you anytime, beautiful. Goodbye." He fell off the board and down below, it was the only way to save them. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes, readying himself for death.

"Odd!"

Then he felt a burst of acceleration and shot up through the air at an amazing speed. Opening his eyes, he saw the twin pillars of flame erupting from under his feet.

"Shit, I forgot..." Odd said.

"We all..." Jeremy remembered.

"have jet packs!" Aelita shouted.

Jeremy and Aelita touched the jewel in front of their collarbone, switching their suits into Defensive Mode. As the metal plating covered parts of their shoulders, arms, hands, legs, feet, torso, and two metal plates extended to cover their mouth and nose. Jeremy jumped off the board and flew alongside her, Odd rebalanced himself and flew along her other side. Sam smiled in relief at the sight of her boyfriend flying.

At this point, Ulrich was well passed the police barricade set up in front of their apartment building, ducking behind alleyways and trying to avoid the main streets. They could afford to stop. Aelita jumped off his shoulder.

"Give me the dufflebag, I'll carry it the rest of the way."

"Are you sure, Aelita? It's kind of heavy." Ulrich asked.

She threw it over her shoulder with a smile, "But, what you're carrying is more precious."

This time, Yumi blushed but she was not alone as Ulrich joined her. Aelita flew on ahead, leaving the two blushing lovebirds behind.

"Ulrich...I..."

Her sentence fell as he scooped her in both arms.

"It's much easier to carry you this way. Come on, we have to meet up with Aelita. We'll talk about everything later I promise."

Yumi's heart was aflutter at the sight of him, she simply nodded, "Okay."

Raising her up to just under chest level, he sped off and quickly caught up with Aelita.

* * *

Trickster coughed as the dust swirled around him, his head throbbed as a feeling of unease overwhelmed him.

"What happened? Why can't I remember?"

Then a memory flashed inside his head, he was falling.

He looked at the sky above him, it was filled with dark brown clouds that kept the sky at overcast. Observing his surroundings, he saw a barren wasteland behind him and the clouds above were about to rain with lightning flashing inside them. Then his eyes caught what was in front of him this whole time.

Just over the cliff was a black city of steel factories polluting the skies with their thick smoke. In the center of this city was a black egg-shaped structure with the white symbol of XANA facing toward him.

He grabbed his head again as another memory flashed, he felt a great pain gripping his body and an evil voice echoed in his mind.

"_Foolish Human! You thought to defeat me?"_

Trickster fell to his knees as XANA kept speaking.

"_Here where I am strongest! Even if you're the most genius mind humanity has to offer."_

Trickster felt a surge of pain, remembering XANA drew him closer.

"_You're still no match for me!"_

Then the paid subsided and Trickster could think clearly. He remembered everything now, he was in the Dark Future Nexus with Enigma. They had finally confronted XANA, only to find that he was the combination of every XANA in the Dark Future Orb.

Lastly, he threw him into a Dark Future and his friend into another. Meaning, he was on his own.

Trickster gazed into the dark city and thought about this future. Looking down at his belt, he knew he now had the answers. Taking his Dark Future Belt in hand, he opened one of the pockets and pulled out a small panel.

"Analysis complete. I'm currently on Earth itself somewhere that used to called Paris in Northeast France during this time. The city is producing Second-Type Pollution in the creation of what seems to be early model spaceships. XANA must be trying to go into outer space and conquer the universe. However, the reason for this Dark Future seems unclear. I've never been able to figure out the differences in the energy patterns. I wonder why."

"Halt!"

He gazed up to see three familiar figures floating on boards in the shape of XANA's symbol. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were in their Lyoko Forms with a strange device attached to the back of their heads.

"Oh, guys. It's so nice to see you..."

But they didn't respond, Trickster sighed and glared at them.

"I should have known, it's a Dark Future, after all."

"In the name of his High Lord XANA, you are under arrest, Human!"

"Are you sure, I'm Human?" Trickster smiled, hoping his bluff would work.

"Scanning..." The three said in unison.

"Subject is speaking truthfully. No Human would have three metal objects in his brain."

"Nor a metallic heart."

"Nor a chestplate with an unknown technology."

"Regardless, he is not registered. Therefore, he shall be treated as a Human and eliminated."

Trickster smiled, "That's a shame and I thought we were such good friends."

Trickster jumped back and donned his TrickSuit. He dashed forward into the city and fell straight down, almost hugging the cliff wall. He knew that the three were pursuing him and firing lasers at him. They were being shot out from the tip of the board that was the top of his symbol.

"That's a little unfair." He remarked as he dodged through a factory. The three guardians weaved through the same path as he did, but couldnt find him anywhere. As they flew on by, Trickster looked out from a hatch that the factory used to dump into the sewers.

Trickster sighed in relief, the worst was over. Then he heard a click from a gun, he remember it as the drawing back of a hammer.

"What are you?" He turned to the voice and saw a disheveled middle-aged man. Though he couldn't tell who it was right away, but he noticed the taped up glasses.

"No way, it can't be...Je...Jeremy?"

He was startled, "Huh? Ho...how do you know my name?"

"It would seem this Dark Future has more than its fair share of surprises."

* * *

Elsewhere, Enigma awoke and yet he was already awake. He felt his eyes open, but they were already open. It was a strange sensation that filled him as he took notice of his surroundings. He was standing perfectly still as the only thing he could see was the side of a spaceship's hangar.

"Sir." He heard a voice out of his sight, "All units are ready for planetary invasion."

"Huh? Invasion? What's going on?" Enigma thought, unable to move his lips.

"Good, give them one last check before deploying them."

"Of course, commander." He said and heard two sets of footsteps. One leading out of the hangar to be followed by the opening and closing of a sliding door. The second pair was walking up-and-down the line slowly at a regular pace, saying.

"MMSU-10 is fully operational."

"MMSU? What does that mean?"

As Enigma pondered this, the person walked down the line giving the greenlight to other MMSUs in descending order until at last, he was standing face-to-face with Enigma himself.

"And last but not least, MMSU-01, the one who made all this possible."

Enigma recognized the man's uniform. He was a Human Federation Medical Technician. Judging by the red cross with the gold border in-lined with a silver border on his shoulders, he was First Class. He ran a blue light over his eyes. Though his body didn't react, Enigma did and after the spots faded, he clearly saw it was a biomedical scanner. He and Trickster lifted them from the Federation all the time to give to the Independent Planets.

Then he froze in fear, this was his worst nightmare. He thought of it as the reflection of the man's glasses showed he was still in his body, which meant he still had his powers. That's when it came together. With their current naming convention, MMSU could only mean one thing.

MetaMorphic Soldier Unit...the nightmare he had hoped to prevent.

"Final check is good, commander. Ready for deployment."

"Okay, get out of there. We're stabilizing our orbit over Arlunola right now."

"What? Arlunola? No!"

"Opening Hangar door now! Deployment of MMSUs is a-go!"

The large door open and they could see they were in the upper atmosphere as the clouds were white brushstrokes at this height. Beyond them was the miles of endless desert below. In the dead center of where they were to be deployed was the Capital of Arlunola.

"No!" He yelled in his mind as his body ran forward.

"No!" He leapt into the atmosphere.

"No!" He thought of his friend.

With that, Enigma's Dark Future Self fell toward the ground, readying to kill everyone and everything that dared crossed his path.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty**

**P.S My apologies about not updating last week. My work schedule that week was a lot on my plate, more than I could chew. All my spare time was used catching up on some much needed sleep. Thank you for understanding, have a good day.**


	31. Refuge of All Kinds

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One – Refuge of All Kinds

Sam, Odd, and Jeremy flew from Millennium City while still in hot pursuit of the Police Tactical Fighters. The teenagers were slightly faster than the police, but despite slowly opening the gap, they didn't have anything like the firepower being sent their way.

Dodging lasers and rockets, the three Lyoko Warriors did their best against this onslaught.

"Damn it. If only we had something to shoot back with..." Sam yelled over the sound of the gunfire, "Odd, you're switch has the highest combat rating among the three of us. Shoot back!"

"Sam, this isn't some monster of XANA creature. These are just guys doing their jobs, it's not their fault that something called the Xanadu...Damn it!"

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Think about it, Einstein. XANA, Xanadu...he's found some way to hack into some sort of database and forged those crimes against us. He's using people against us, using them to do his own dirty work. So he can either take us prisoner forever or be satisfied with the knowledge that we're dead."

"Wow, Odd. It's amazing you figured that out." Jeremy was impressed.

Sam smiled, "That's my man!"

"Yeah, Jeremy and everyone says you're a..."

"Odd! Watch out for that..."

He turned to see what he was about to crash into, "Lamp Post?"

Then all he saw were stars and an aching pain that went down from his head straight down to his groin. He remembered braking to level himself out, but not fast enough to stop all the way. Sam and Jeremy had dragged him underneath some nearby trees.

"Odd? Odd? Sweetie, wake up! We don't have the time for this."

He stirred in his sleep, "No, just five more minutes, okay?"

"Great, he's fast asleep and I thought for just a moment I was going to let him play with me."

Odd's eyes opened, "Really?"

"I said it was just a thought, but now that you're awake, we can get out of here."

He shook his head, "You tease."

She stood up and offered her hand, "Would you have me any other way?"

With a smile, he took her hand and got back to his feet. Just then, Jeremy comes running over.

"Guys, it looks like we've lost them for now. But we better get going before they bring a sensory ship, then there's no losing them."

"We're close to an access stairs to Thrash City. From there, we can make our way to the Hideout and plan our next move."

Jeremy sighed, "I hope Aelita is fine."

"That's right, you're the only couple separated. But don't worry, if I know Ulrich, he's taking good care of her." Odd commented.

"Besides, they were the ones who traveled through the ground...and at whatever speed Ulrich was going. Their stunt received little attention and so their chances of being pursued should be little as well. They got away clean, just like we should be doing right now."

"Maybe I should call them?" Jeremy opened his cellphone, which was slapped out of his hand by Sam.

"No cellphones. I know this is your first time being on the run from the law, but this is basic stuff, it's covered on TV shows for crying out loud. You can keep it with you, but keep it off. They can't track us that way."

"But..."

Sam squeezed his shoulder, "Look, I know how hard it is. Not knowing sucks, but for the moment, we have to keep moving. You can't know or help Aelita if you're in jail."

Taking a brief second, Jeremy nodded and they soon left the park, heading down the nearby stairs into Thrash City. Before going down the steps, Jeremy took one last look at Millennium City with a forlorn look. Not knowing did suck.

* * *

Which was something Trickster was experiencing at that moment in the sewers beneath XANA City. An adult Jeremy was pointing a gun to his head.

"I repeat, how do you know my name? And what are you?"

Trickster raised his hands peacefully, "Jeremy, I know you will find this hard to believe. My name is Trickster and though we haven't met in this time, I know you and we are friends."

"I would never be friends with a machine?"

"Machine? Oh, that's right. I forgot I have my TrickSuit on. Now, don't shoot me. I'm just going to retract my armor, okay?"

He looked at the skiddish, jumpy posture of Jeremy and hoped this would go well. The armor turned back into liquid metal slowly and receded toward the center of his chest. Once it all crawled under his shirt and disappeared, Trickster stood there in his normal clothes, revealing to Jeremy that he was indeed human.

"Better?"

"Well..." Jeremy lowered the gun, "It's a start. But I got to tell you..." He waved the gun at him, "I thought I was the only free human for decades, this does come as quite a shock..." He pointed the gun at him again, "if I believed it."

"Whoa, whoa, Jeremy, listen. I am a real human being like you and that's the truth. What you need to know for now is I come from another time period entirely and I'm here to help."

"Help? Help! There's...no one...who can help now. XANA, he's just...just too powerful...there's nothing we can do..."

"Maybe you're right, he may be too powerful. But I know he can be stopped and he can be defeated. How will we know if we don't try?"

Jeremy scratched his head feverishly before replying, "Okay, I'll play along for now. It's not like I've got anything left to lose. Come with me, I'll take you to my home."

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked through the labyrinth of sewer tunnels, wading their way through the muck and filth as they got closer. While they walked, Trickster knew now was the time to get some answers.

"Why is this sewer still functional? XANA doesn't need to go to the bathroom, does he?"

"The sewers are still being used for his slaves."

"Slaves?"

"Yes, XANA keeps the entire human race until his thrall. It's been that way for about thirty years or so since me and my friends lost the Lyoko Wars. He was nothing back then like he is today."

"But..." He remembered seeing Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd, "These three haven't changed. They still look like teenagers."

"It doesn't come as a big surprise. You see when XANA won, the others were on Lyoko. XANA didn't devirtualize them because they would just return to the real world. No, he couldn't have that. He kept them tied up somewhere in Sector Five and tortured them for hours on end. I couldn't do a thing as he had some of his possessed slaves keep me in my chair. I still don't get much sleep at night, having to hear their screams through the headset for all that time."

Trickster kept silent as he heard this. He knew that feeling well from their adventure fighting the Druids of Space. Hearing Enigma's tortured screams was something out of the darkest nightmare for them. But unlike the others, Enigma and him managed to get away.

Jeremy continued, "Eventually he turned them and made them his guardians, even Aelita was turned. Just as XANA and his new slaves escaped into the digital sea, a nearby power junction exploded and shut off all power in the factory and the surrounding blocks. With the supercomputer off, his possession ended and I ran as fast as I could and hid away to avoid XANA. I left behind the two he had possessed to watch over me...Sissi...Milly...I assume they're dead by now."

"You ran away as XANA brought an end to the world."

"I'm not proud of what I did!" He shouted, "But I just lost everything I cared about and I had hoped that XANA wouldn't find me. It was only a few years ago I managed to come back and find this place to hide. XANA would never suspect me hiding under his nose."

"So, your plan is continuing to hide here until what? You die?"

"I can't fight him, I've got nothing left. All I want to do is spend the rest of my days beside the one I cared about the most."

"Cared about the most?"

"You'll see when we get there. After I went into hiding, XANA created his army of machines that scoured the Earth of 97% of all human life. The remaining three percent were captured and enslaved to work in his factories here in what used to be Paris."

"So...the rest of the world is a wasteland?"

"XANA no longer needed to be anywhere else with all the humans dead in the rest of the world. He keeps himself locked away in that palace of his until his armada of warships is ready to launch and conquer the universe."

"Wait, wait, wait, locked himself away? He no longer has the ability to become a digital gas and possess people?"

"He deleted those subroutines to increase his processing power. Without any sort of resistance against him and all the humans under his thumb, he didn't need those abilities anymore. Besides, the only computer network left on the planet is the one in his palace. There was no reason to leave it for all I know."

"So if we can get passed his guardians and enter his palace, we can just shut him down and bring an end to his reign of terror."

"You make it sound so easy, what makes you so sure of yourself?"

"Hey, you're talking to a guy who defeated an evil version of himself who had the power of God just one Dark Future ago. I can help you get into the palace and bring an end to this story, but I need to rest for a bit. The journey into this Dark Future has left me a little weak."

"Dark Future? What are you talking about?"

"Okay, the reason why this reality sucks is because we're in a Dark Future where the worst possible outcome for you in this unique scenario has come to pass. This is not the true reality where I'm from and XANA is right now trying to conquer that reality. I was flung into this Dark Future against my will which explains my weakened state."

"But how do you plan to stop XANA from conquering your reality...if that truly is the case?"

Trickster scratched the back of his head, "Still haven't figured that part out. I tried before, but he kicked my butt and that's why I'm here. So by helping you, in a way I'm helping me. It's just that simple."

"Yeah, okay, whatever."

"Then how do you explain the presence of another human being free of XANA's control just miraculously appearing out of thin air in this bleak world. Not to mention the fact that the same human being is wielding armor and technology that you could only think of in your best dreams."

"Fine, I believe you." They approached an ordinary dead end, "We're here."

"This is...a nice wall you have here. Let me guess, a secret entrance."

Jeremy took a sewer valve and spun it three times counterclockwise before tapping the brick behind the pipe. Just as Trickster guessed, the dead end wall opened up to reveal a small secret stairway leading to a submarine hatch.

As they walked down the stairs, Jeremy said, "Now just to warn you, don't make too much noise because we don't want to chance waking her."

"Wake her? Wake who?"

Jeremy turned the wheel and opened the door while the secret entrance closed. This place was nothing more than a few normal room-sized chambers. The first of which led them to see a strange machine like a stasis pod with all the casing removed and inside it was...

"Aelita?"

In her Lyoko form, Aelita Schaeffer perfectly horizontal, hovering just above the padded seat of the machine. Her eyes were closed as she remained unconscious.

"I managed to capture her and kept her unconscious with this machine. I...couldn't bare the thought of XANA keeping her in his clutches."

As Trickster looked on the unconscious Aelita, he knew that this Dark Future just took another strange turn.

* * *

Ulrich screeched to a halt as they arrived at their destination. Before the glass door with the steel framing, Ulrich smiled at the sight of their hiding place.

"Yumi, we're here...Yumi?"

He looked down to see her nuzzled against his shoulder fast asleep. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully, he decided not to wake her just yet. It would be a minute more before Aelita came down the hall. The soft roar of her jet packs woke Yumi.

"Wake up, Yumi. We're here." He said with a little nudge from his arms.

"Oh, Ulrich. Did I fall asleep?"

"You did and you looked so peaceful."

She nuzzled up to him again, "It's because you're so comfortable."

"Yumi?"

She was already fast asleep once again. He turned his head to Aelita.

"Would you mind knocking on the door for me?"

"Okay." She walked up and tapped on the door.

The light in the side room turned on and what Aelita heard next sounded like water slouching from one side to the other.

"Who's knocking on my door this late in the night?"

Halam-Kul peered through his door and saw the pink-haired teenage girl who jumped back at his alien appearance. Then Ulrich stepped into view.

"Halam-Kul, it's me. Can we come in?"

"What's the deal, kid? They have your face plastered on the news and you're a criminal, what gives?"

"Listen, I will explain everything. But could we please come in?"

"My better judgment is telling me no since I never let criminals stay at my place...but the Brothers would have told me something was up if you were a bad kid, so..." He unlocked the door and they quickly came inside.

They migrated into the side room, which remembered Yumi of home. It was a small Japanese-style dining room with a kitchenette in one corner.

"Do you guys want some tea?"

"No, thanks. We just need a place to rest until morning."

"Look, I've got some soda and stuff in the fridge, just give me a moment."

Laying Yumi down on the floor, Halam-Kul brought out a small tray and laid it down on the table. There were several cold cans of soda and a few chips. The three teenagers helped themselves to the snacks and thanked their host for their hospitality. After enjoying this small period of refreshment, there came the inevitable explanation.

"So if you all are innocent enough, why are you wanted by this...this...uh..."

"Xanadu Empire." Ulrich spoke, "Though we may not look it, my friends and I are a team who fought a Super Intelligence Program that achieved sentience called XANA. In this reality, the one we are in right now, we defeated XANA and lived full lives in the 21st century where we are from. Though we, the ones you've met and are in the room right now, are from an alternate reality in where we failed to defeat XANA. That very same XANA is the one who established this Xanadu Empire and framed us as fugitives. That is the explanation we promised you."

After seeing the expression on their host's face, Ulrich may have needed to take it slower. Halam-Kul grabbed his head as his brain started to throb.

"Ah, jeez, kid. Could you give me a...what did you call it in your time...uh, Cliff Notes version?"

"Okay, the bad computer XANA framed us for fake crimes and wants to take over the universe."

"Aw, there much simpler."

"Do you have some mats or sleeping bags for us?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got some the Brothers use once in a while on the off-season, I'll get them out of the closet for you."

He wandered off to his bedroom to find the sleeping bags.

"Thank you, Ulrich for carrying me this far."

"Anything for you, Yumi."

Aelita sighed, "I wish I could call Jeremy, but I know that's not an option."

"Don't worry, Aelita. We'll see him again tomorrow and I'm sure he'll be fine with Odd and Sam for one night."

"I don't know, one night with Odd and his bad jokes will do anyone in."

The three shared a laugh as their long night came to an end.

* * *

Enigma struggled deep in his mind as his body committed one atrocity after another on the Arlunolan people. He and the nine other MMSUs tore through the capital city.

"No! No! No!"

It didn't matter who it was he killed: Men, Women, Children, Elderly, Disabled. All faced Enigma's blade as he sliced through them all.

"Everyone, get to my house! You'll be safe there!" A familiar voice rung out over the sounds of battle.

He turned to the voice and saw the one person he wished to be far from this danger. Trickster stood out in the crowd as the civilians ran passed him to find safety.

"No!" Enigma's body walked toward his friend without hesitation.

Trickster saw his enemy marching toward him and got into his TrickSuit.

"You will not take another life, monster!" He blasted Enigma with twin lasers.

Enigma was pushed back, but taking a moment to analyze the energy. Enigma stood his ground as he transformed to absorb the laserfire. Rushing forward, Enigma saw as Trickster flew into the air. Switching to a new weapon, several missiles shot toward Enigma and each one hitting him with absolute accuracy.

Enigma transformed into God's Iron and took the blows as if they were nothing. He jumped into the air, tackling Trickster to the ground.

"No!" He screamed pounding on the inside of his mind.

Trickster's helmet faded and he struggled to stay awake as he looked up at Enigma with hate-filled eyes. Enigma raised his blade high overhead.

"No!"

The blade struck down.

"No!" He slammed hard against the vision he was seeing.

His blade stopped inches from splitting his friend's head in two. Enigma regained control over his body and clenched his head as he experienced the worst headache in his life.

"Why...Why did you stop?"

"Because...we are friends."

This statement left this Dark Future's Trickster a little more than confused.

"There's more to this than I'm seeing, isn't there?"

Enigma smiled, "You have no idea."

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty-One**


	32. All That Matters

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two – All That Matters

Enigma stood there over his friend who had no idea of such a friendship as they've never met in this Dark Future. He offered his hand down to Trickster. Though hesitant at first, he saw the trusting warm eyes that if he was the real Trickster, would have already known. Taking his hand, Trickster got to his feet as they looked at the invasion happening around them.

"What are we going to do?" Trickster asked.

"We don't have time to for any explanations. All that matters is taking down that ship."

"But what about the other enemies?"

"I saw it briefly when I awoke in this Dark Future. The medical technician scanned my eyes to check to see if I was online. That means all the MetaMorphic Soldier Units must be controlled remotely and entered a sort of puppet mode. If we take down that ship, the server should go offline and every other one of these MMSUs will be still like ragdolls."

"Including you?"

"Yes, but..." Enigma transformed the back of his head to swirl, allowing the control device implanted there to rise to the surface. Taking it firmly in hand, he crushed it and threw it away, "There it is done. Shall we get going?"

"Wait...Do you even have a plan?"

"Yes, I transform into a fighter ship and breach the hull. The schematics to the ship are already in my brain to make the MMSUs easier to traverse the corridors. I've also determined the best point of attack to get to the power core."

"From there, we destroy it and bring the ship down atop the city?"

Enigma brushed his chin, "Good point. We can detonate the power core with a time bomb set for...ten minutes and then we can navigate the ship toward the endless desert. Then we take out anyone who stands in our way from when we board to when we leave."

Trickster nodded, "Now that sounds like a plan."

Enigma transformed into a fighter ship as Trickster willed his helmet back on. Flying together into the sky, Trickster remembered something.

"Wait, you said something about a Dark Future, what is that?"

Over the ship's intercom came Enigma's voice, "Sorry, no time for explanations, remember?"

Trickster smiled, "Fair enough."

They flew together through the blue sky into the upper atmosphere high above.

* * *

Elsewhere in another Dark Future, the real Trickster and adult Jeremy made their trek through the sewers under XANA City in the opposite fashion: stealthily instead of guns-a-blazing.

In his armor, Trickster kept an eye out for anything that Jeremy warned him about. Regardless of the warning, the ones that bothered them were small piranha bots that would a threat to one who wasn't wearing. One hard slap from his hand and they crashed against the sewer tunnel, breaking into a million pieces.

"This is the way, Jeremy?"

"Yes, it is until we reached the sewer cistern."

"A cistern for sewage?"

"Yes, it's where it goes before being sent to the treatment plant and XANA purifies it, sending it back out through the pipes as clean water."

"Why?" He smacked another piranha, hearing it crackle and spark as it slammed into the wall, "Why keep giving his slaves clean water?"

"If his slaves die, no one will be there to make his armada. Even with the use of machines, it would just be easier using humans as the day labor and machines at night while they sleep. His production schedule goes up if he does it that way. I take it that's the cistern ahead?"

"Yes, it is." Jeremy stopped walking.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, there may be something in the water."

"What exactly?"

A robotic tentacle sprung forth and wrapped around Trickster's midsection. Yanked off his feet, the tentacle thrashed itself around, dragging Trickster along with it. Forming a weapon in his hand, Trickster wildly shot down into the water. After several rounds fired, an ungodly roar shook the sewers as the tentacle laxed, allowing Trickster to break free. The tentacle fell dead into the water.

"What the hell was that, Jeremy?"

"Sorry, I needed this to be the final test if you were with XANA or not."

Trickster breathed deeply, "What the hell is that?"

"One of XANA's Guardians, this one must be..."

The explosion of soaring water shot up and revealed the Guardian to be a large centipede robot standing there with numerous tentacles.

"Let me guess, a centipede?"

"Yes, he's one of the more dangerous ones sporting twenty-four tentacles."

"Twenty-Three now."

Trickster flew up through the air as the tentacles reached out for him.

"Computer, are you there?"

"Yes, sir. What do you require?" A familiar female voice said.

"Time to create the Infinite Cluster Cannon?"

"One minute, thirty-four seconds."

"I'll just have to last out until then. Tell me when it's ready."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

"Welcome to the Fear Riders Hideout!" Sam announced to a voice just loud enough for her two companions to hear. Jeremy could at last take off his blindfold.

"Yeah, Sam. I've been here before and I'm pretty sure the bedsheets in our room know we were here."

Sam blushed as Jeremy''s eyes widened.

Odd received yet another slap across the back of his head from his girlfriend.

"Odd, what we do in the bedroom is our business and no one else's especially if you bring it up in normal conversation."

Jeremy shrugged, "Well, it's not bad...I mean Aelita and I do things together, it's not like you're talking to a single guy here. Though if you would please spare me any of the details."

He looked around at the very large room that was there in. Several walkways went down concentrically toward the floor. The center area had several half-pipes and obstacle courses used for hoverboarding practice. Each level sported dozens of doors leading to the various personal chambers, meeting rooms, recreational rooms, mess hall, and other functional rooms.

"So, what's the plan here?" Odd asked.

"We're going to hide until we receive word from Shelly or Gabriel. We split up, so not all of us could get caught, just in case." Jeremy said.

"But this plan has a flaw." Sam mentioned, "How is Shelly or Gabriel contact us?"

"Shelly's receiver. Remember that we all have transmitters to have her locate us. They are built on a private network which Trickster made. Once she sees the news report, she'll know where we are and locate us."

"And about Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich?"

"They're hiding out as we are. Now, Jeremy. We need you to get in my room and have you stay there. I'm breaking one of the rules of the Fear Riders by having a non-cleared person in the hideout. We need you to get there now."

"Sister..."

She winced as Jergha and her core group walked up the stairs, "We need to have a talk about your..." They looked at Jeremy and drew their weapons, "Who are you?"

Sam stood in front of him, "Sisters, please. Put away your weapons and we'll talk about it."

"Like you not telling us you and your friends are fugitives with a trillion credit bounty each?"

"No, that's a lie! Could we...could we go somewhere private?"

Jergha looked at her Sister and sighed, "Lower your weapons. According to our rules, a Sister has the chance to explain her actions upon each infraction. Let's head to the Conference Room."

Following her Sisters and when the door locked, they all gathered into two groups: Sam, Jeremy, and Odd in one group and the rest in the other.

Jergha waved her hand, "Okay, Sam. Explain."

"Good, you may not believe me, but this Xanadu Empire is a fictional construct made by the enemy of me and our friends from our time. He's a powerful sentient AI called XANA and he's framed us for crimes we didn't commit."

Erulau stroked her neck, "Yes...the cutie doesn't seem the raping type."

Criska nodded her head, "Though I hate to admit it, Sam has proven herself a loyal and strong Sister. If her friends have gathered around her for this reason, then her fugitive status must be false."

Xelaxa looked at her forearm panel, "Give me a moment to process the data."

Jergha sighed, "Still though, your story does seem a little farfetched to be true. An AI from the 21st century who's sentient and able to pull off all this...it's just not that I believe you, but..."

Sam stated, "Don't you think it's weird that an empire that never existed before today suddenly fingers the six of us as criminals that committed all the crimes possible in the universe."

Jergha turned to Xelaxa who nodded, "It seems Sam is right. The Xanadu Empire appeared in the Universal Registration Database twenty-seven hours ago, around midnight last night. Three hours ago, the wanted lists were obviously hacked and added Sam and her five friends to the Most Wanted List. Five minutes later, the news report was issued. Whoever hacked these systems left too many gaps in the programming, they didn't want to hide the fact that these were hacked."

"Okay, then. Sam's innocence and those of her friends' have been proven. By the fact that you three are here, you must have some sort of plan."

"We have friends in the Golden Nirvana, up on the Bridge. We are going to wait it out a bit before heading back to our home."

Xelaxa agreed, "Yes, it seems the news report has been boardcast to the Golden Nirvana only."

"So, who's the lucky friends you've got."

"Well, perhaps you know Shelly?"

The other girls gasped and froze where they stood with wide eyes.

Sam was taken aback as well, "Was it something I said?"

"You...you know...Sassy Shelly?" Jergha asked.

"Yes, she's the sister of our friend, Trickster."

Xelaxa squealed, "She knows Trickster!" Then she regained her composure, "I mean, she knows Trickster. Say, can you put in a good word for me?"

"Xelaxa! Now is not the time. So, Sassy Shelly is back on the Ship. That explains why Gabriel hasn't been active recently." Criska commented.

"So, Shelly is going to help you."

"Yes, she will get into contact with us soon and help us get out of this."

Jergha nodded, "Okay, you can still take refuge with us. I will have Jeremy placed in temporary quarters. You and your loveslave can retire to your chambers."

"Thank you, Jergha."

Jeremy was holding back his laughter, "Loveslave?"

"It's just a title, it's no different from saying boyfriend. Grow up, Jeremy." Odd said before following Sam.

Jeremy still snickered while they were escorted out of the room.

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi meditated, facing each other as Aelita watched on. She sat there while she watched the pair meditating before her.

"I wonder what they are meditating about?"

"Judging by the looks on their faces, it's about each other."

She looked over her shoulder to see Halam-Kul slouching over to her, "Here's some tea."

"Thank you." She took it in hand and sipped a little of it, "Why do you think they're meditating on each other?"

"Look at their expressions and how they seem to glow."

Aelita scooted across the floor and he was right. It was the same look she and Jeremy had when they were together. She thought they must be swimming together in a sea of love, neither leaving the other's embrace. This thought should have made her happy for her friends, but it wrenched something deep inside her painfully. She couldn't believe she was this weak, it was less than a day and she was missing him this horribly.

"Are you okay, Aelita?"

"No, I'm not. All I want is Jeremy and I want him in my arms now."

Halam-Kul smiled, "Why don't you try it?"

"What? Meditating?"

"The Brothers were able to contact each other on the Astral Plane with their bodies miles apart. You can connect with your Jeremy, I tell ya."

"I can? How?"

"Enter the same position as your friends."

Aelita did so without hesitation.

"Let your mind go clear."

She took a deep breath and her mind emptied.

"Focus only on your breathing."

Keeping her breaths deep, each breath made her mind more clear. Once she was in this perfect state of mind, Halam-Kul instructed her on the next step.

"Now, go to Jeremy. Imagine him in all his detail: his face, his hair, his merits, his flaws, everything. Once you have a perfect image of him, the Astral Plane will do the rest."

She found herself in a strange place. Below her were swirling clouds as if stuck in perpetual twilight and above her was the cosmos with the infinite stars glinting over them. Looking down at herself she was no longer in her body. Her spiritual body was the same size as her physical body , but it was indistinct in all features, it radiated a pink energy and she too was filled with stars and lines as if constellations were drawn on her.

"Wow, this is...surreal...huh?" She hid behind some clouds as she saw Ulrich and Yumi together.

Ulrich was a golden form while Yumi's was a black-and-white form swirled perfectly together. Just like Aelita, they were indistinct and painted with constellations all over.

"Ulrich...and Yumi? Why? Is it because I'm in the same room as them?"

"Wow, that was good, Yumi." His voice echoed.

Yumi swam around him as he stood floating there. He enjoyed watching her as if she was doing a seductive dance. She snickered and swam up to him, face-to-face.

"Then, let's do it again, my Samurai."

He stroked where her hair would be, "Anything for you, my Geisha."

Giggling happily, Yumi leaned in, wrapping her arms around him. As he hugged her the same, they embraced each other in a kiss. As they made out without her knowing, Aelita blushed and refused to intrude on their act any further. Sinking into the clouds, her thoughts returned to those of Jeremy.

When she did, the Astral Plane created a path for her. She felt love, trust, and harmony on this path. Swimming as if through water only with infinitely more ease, Aelita continued and when she reached the end, there was a blue form of the boy she loved more than anything just sleeping there.

"Jeremy?"

He awoke, "Huh? Ae...lita? That's you, isn't it?"

"Jeremy!" She reached out and hugged him hard, "I'm so happy to be in your arms again!"

"I'm overjoyed to see you again, but how? Where are we?"

"We are in the Astral Plane, the place where our spirits go when they leave the body such as sleep or meditation."

"Yes...I remember, I was sleeping in a bed where Odd and Sam led me. The long night ended and now we're here."

"Yes..." She felt her tears, but there were none, "Yes, it is."

As she hugged him and he hugged back, they knew that when they awoke, they would be apart from one another. But for now...in this moment...in this second...they were together and nothing else truly mattered except for being in each other's arms.

* * *

**End Of Chapter Thirty-Two**


	33. Is Being Here

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three – Is Being Here

"Sir, the Infinite Cluster Cannon is ready." The Computer said.

Trickster weaved through the long tentacles trying to catch him. Once he was clear for the moment, he faced toward the Guardian with one arm stretching toward it. From his forearm shot out a dozen barrels that extended at a forty-five angle. Trickster's arm began heating as the cannon was warming up.

"Jeremy, Run! Now!" Trickster barked.

Turning in the opposite direction, Jeremy ran as fast as his legs would allow. The Guardian looked back at Jeremy for a split second before going back to his main quarry, which was all the time Trickster needed.

With a single shot from all barrels, Trickster recoiled backward, catching himself before hitting the wall or ceiling. The dozen rounds flew fast toward the Guardian. A second into their flight, they opened up shooting thousands of microscopic metal balls made of God's Iron in all forward directions.

The Guardian couldn't do anything to avoid them. Getting torn through like tissue paper, the large machine whirled hoping to lurch up at Trickster, but crashed down toward the floor. With it permanently shut down, all that was left of the Guardian was a tower of broken parts.

Now the battle was over, Trickster flew down the same tunnel Jeremy ran down. He knew he couldn't have gotten far.

"Jeremy? Jeremy?" He heard no response.

"Jeremy!"

"Jeez, quiet it down. I hear you." Jeremy stepped out of the shadows.

"Why didn't you respond?"

"Sorry, but I'm still don't believe any of this. You, the Dark Future, everything you said. The only reason I'm going along with this madness is the slim hope you can defeat XANA."

"Relax, I'll defeat him."

"Didn't you say earlier that he defeated you and that's how you ended up here?"

"Well, yeah. I'm...wait..." Trickster started rubbing his chin as he thought.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "You must have something big on your mind, that vein on your forehead is throbbing."

"It's just...there's something I must do."

* * *

In another Dark Future, Enigma and that Dark Future's Trickster flew toward the Flagship. Trickster flew next to Enigma.

"Should you knock or should I?" He asked.

Enigma grinned inside, "No matter what reality, you have that incurable sense of humor."

Trickster smiled, "Then, I'll knock."

"No, don't get up. I'm the guest, after all."

Enigma as a Fighter ship, charged his two front lasers to full power.

Inside the bridge, the Commander eased in his chair as he watched the invasion going according to schedule. Taking a moment to relax, he reached down and picked up his teacup. Even took the time to enjoy the smell. He brought it up to his lips and poured it down.

The entire ship shook and all the tea was comically spit out onto the floor.

"What's going on? Report!"

"Sir, we have a hull breach in the lower level Hangar Bay."

"How is this possible? There were no enemy ships in our proximity. The sensors didn't pick them up."

"Sir, we've got confirmation of intruders. They're heading down the Level Seven Corridor toward the center of the ship."

"The Power Core..." He mumbled softly, "Get every security detail down there immediately. I don't want anything inside..."

Another explosion shook the ship and the Commander fell to the floor.

"Report!"

"Sir, they've...breached the Power Core Chamber..."

"What? How do they know the layout of our ship?"

"Sir..." A security officer saluted, "We know why. Internal Security Cameras reveals that one of the MMSUs is aiding the intruder and they dispatched fifty of our personnel. This is the same MMSU that went offline fifteen minutes ago."

"Wait...there's only two of them? Two of them took out fifty men?" He yelled.

"Yes, sir." The Security Officer gulped, "Only two of them."

The Commander's face flushed with anger, "Get every Security...persons down to the intruders. Get a Tech Specialist to see if the MMSU can be brought back online. I want this resolve now! You hear me! Now!"

The Security Officer saluted and ran out of the bridge. The Commander went back to his chair and watched the battle with lackluster enthusiasm.

Inside the Power Core Chamber, Enigma typed the keys at a hurried pace, his eyes never looking away from the screen. Trickster played lookout as he glanced over his shoulder every five seconds.

"Amazing, I thought I was the only one who could do that." Trickster commented.

"I've had a lot of practice watching you...there...Interior Forcefield is offline. Do your thing, Trickster. "

He flew up and from his suit, he willed a TrickBomb into his hand.

"Ten minutes." He said and the timer set itself.

"Are you sure they can't deactivate it in time?"

"Not a chance. I designed it myself. It'll take them thirty minutes to disarm it with the latest programs. Now, we got to hustle if we want to make it to the Bridge to get away!" Trickster ran out to the hall as Enigma stood from the chair to follow him.

Before the two of them were dozens of soldiers who stood ready with their guns pointed at them.

Enigma leaned in and whispered, "Yeah, we're definitely going to need to hustle."

* * *

"Ladies And Gentlemen..." A voice resounded throughout the two rooms in two different places.

Sam's eyes twitched as she stirred awake to the new scene of her laying on the center of the bed and a very familiar sensation. Odd fell asleep again with both hands clenching her breasts. She would have sighed if she didn't remember how much fun it was last night.

"Prepare for a speech..."

Jeremy' stirred awake from the most wonderful dream. He was swore he was with Aelita and they were making out on a bed that was soft and comforting like a cloud. Stretching his whole body, he smiled.

"From the leader of ..."

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were starting to leave their meditation as their closed eyes wavered, readying to open. Halam-Kul turned to his floating holoscreen as this strange emblem he never saw before was staring back at him.

"Our glorious Xanadu Empire!"

The six teenagers' eyes burst open as they were suddenly and fully awake. The three in the gym turned toward the holoscreen. The three in the hideout left their rooms, heading toward the sounds of the boardcast. When all six were looking at the screen, their eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Wi...Wi...William?"

It was indeed William in his full XANA outfit. He was sitting comfortably in the command chair of his bridge.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the infinite cosmos, my name is XANA. My peaceful and prosperous Empire has been founded within the past few days, but it was almost made impossible because of the six anarchists who have been posing as ordinary citizens in your midst. Their crimes are many from murder-to-rape-to-theft. What you are about to see is a small taste of what they've done."

The video montage lasted for several minutes and the only word to describe it was atrocious. When it was over, the gang had to sit back down. As XANA rambled on about them and the vulgarity of their crimes, the Lyoko Warriors remained silent until Odd relied on his best defense mechanism.

"Well...Sam...where was all that in the bedroom, huh?"

But the glare Sam gave him, caused him to quiet down. It was hard to take in what they just seen, the video was masterfully rendered and doctored to look like them. If they had any friends after seeing such a thing, it would be a miracle.

Jergha squeezed Sam's shoulder, "That...was..."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed, she knew even Jergha wouldn't stand by their side in spite of all that overwhelming evidence.

"That...was...some Grade A Bullshit!"

Xelaxa scanned the video montage, "This was masterfully done. However, you can see traces of their flaws when you enhance the image to 20000 dpi."

Erulau smiled, her hand creeping over Odd's shoulder, "Though I did love the part when you were having your way with that Hulamor."

Odd shrugged his head with a groan, "It's no surprise that you'd be attracted to that...though, I'm not into the fish ladies. Sam's the only girl for me."

She smiled, letting go of his shoulder, "Well...for now, at least."

"Yeah, like that day would ever come."

The entire group turned to the stoic Criska who had her arms crossed and not making direct eye contact. But with all eyes on her, she slowly looked toward the group and shrugged.

"What? She's not on the floor, is she?"

Sam sighed, "Hopefully, Shelly will contact us soon and we will get a battle plan going.

Xelaxa turned toward the screen, "Hey, guys. This XANA guy may have beat you to it."

Their attention was back to the screen.

William smiled, "I have given you all a day to turn these criminals into the justice of my Empire, dead or alive. But by failing to do so could mean only one thing, the people aboard the Golden Nirvana are harboring these fugitives. As of right now, I am declaring by my right as Emperor, the Golden Nirvana: All its crew and inhabitants, are now enemies of the Xanadu Empire!"

The six Lyoko Warriors were fixated at the screen. The silence lingered there for a few moments before it was shattered.

"Well, fuck."

Yumi gasped, "Aelita!"

Ulrich stood up, "This is no problem. We just need to link up with the other three and we can discuss strategy, then."

"With the police crawling everywhere, kid? You've got to be nuts heading out there. Every exit and entrance has been locked down by now."

"No, not every exit and entrance. There's one surefire way to avoid the police and going at the speed I'm capable of, no one should trouble us."

Yumi suddenly felt cold all over and rubbed her arms. Judging by her expression, Aelita knew what Ulrich had meant. It was a crazy plan, but it was their closest shot.

* * *

Adult Jeremy looked at Trickster quizzically, "So, that's your plan."

"Sounds crazy, I know. But just show me the way and you can leave the rest to me. I will take care of XANA and make sure that this Dark Future has a happy ending."

"Well, okay. Not my life in danger, anyway. Besides, we're close to the access tunnel that leads straight to the Palace."

"Good, just tell me where it is and you can go home."

Jeremy sighed and pointed down to the tunnel, "Take that tunnel right there about a mile and turn right, then go down that tunnel about six city blocks and turn left. The access tunnel is a gray building-like hallway easily noticeable from the sewer walls. That access tunnel will lead you to the Palace."

"Thanks, Jeremy. Go home...Aelita is waiting for you."

"Hey...Trickster..." He struggled with these words, "Good luck."

Giving him a simple nod, Trickster dashed off down the tunnel as Jeremy sighed once more and left for his home.

Following Jeremy's instructions, he was at the access tunnel. It was clean and pristine compared to the dirty and dank setting of the sewers. Walking down the tunnel, he felt the oppressive feeling that XANA gave, but to an adventurer as experienced as Trickster, it did little to dissuade him.

Running down the hallway, he found himself in the bowels of the palace or the Engine Room in this case.

"Oh, I just got a good idea." He smiled sinisterly looking at the enormous engines.

After planning his next big trick, he wandered up to the upper levels with ease. In his full TrickSuit, it would seem the robots recognize him as one of their own. Being thankful for the easy part being easier than he had hoped, he reached the Server Room.

"When XANA grabbed me that last time and possessed me before this wild adventure happened, I saw parts of this place. This is his Central Server and he's now tapped into every XANA in all Dark Futures, so..." He cracked his fingers, "I should have my one question answered."

He typed in his query, hoping the answer he figured would not be the one on the screen.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty-Three**


	34. With You

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four – With You

"Are you sure about this, kid? You can stay here for as long as you like."

Ulrich was knelt down as Aelita bent herself over his shoulder, Yumi was already bent over.

"It's not that we didn't appreciate your company nor do we think less of your hospitality. But if we are to stay here any longer, there is a possibility we'd be discovered and cause trouble for you. Besides, we have to reunite with our friends. The only time we ever succeed is together."

"Ulrich, we should get going." Yumi said.

The two girls grabbed the duffelbag, crossing the handles in between their arms. Ulrich stood up.

"That reminds me, Halam-Kul. Have the Brothers contacted you?"

"No, it's like they both fell off the face of the ship. I even know all their frequent haunts and nothing, I just hope they didn't get themselves back into that Spirit World of theirs."

"They can travel there?"

"Yeah, they know how to travel there, thanks to their ancestor teaching them and all that."

"Their ancestor, they mention that before..."

"Ulrich, sweetie. I know you want to have this conversation, but my hips are going numb and we've got to go."

"Right, sorry. Yumi. Halam-Kul, take care of yourself. Knowing what's coming, find yourself someplace safe and get as many people to safety as you can. Until next time."

"Until next time."

Time seemed to slow around Ulrich until it was almost still. Running out of the door to the gym, he headed out into the hallway and toward where they needed to go.

Halam-Kul smirked, "I can do more than that kid."

He walked into the dining room and then his bedroom. Opening his wide door closet, he looked down to a metal trunk with a skull-and-crossbones painted on the top.

"I can do more than that."

* * *

Aboard the Human Federation Flagship, Enigma and Trickster stood in the hallway at the dozens of security officers with weapons aimed right at them.

"How do you want to go about this?" Trickster leaned in.

"Do you remember the Quiavin Maneuver?"

"Really? You want to go with that?"

"Do we have time to argue?" Enigma asked.

"Right."

Trickster dashed across the hall and both of them leaned against the wall as laserfire streaked down the hallway. Trickster gave a nod and Enigma nodded back. Leaping into the fray, Enigma transformed into a God's Iron capsule rocket with four small boosters and a handle on the back. Trickster ran forward and punched his friend in the back, grabbing onto the handle in a split second.

The punch launched Enigma forward and the boosters fired at maximum just after. They burst through the hallway, knocking the soldiers on their backs, the lucky ones having evaded them entirely. A gigantic bulkhead stood in their path.

"Trickster." Enigma's voice rung out in his mind.

"Got it!"

The booster shut off, Trickster let go and wound his fist back. With a burst from his suit's jet, he threw his fist forward. A wave of force shot out from the impact, launching Enigma even further than before. He went even faster when he started the boosters up again.

Tearing through the bulkhead like tissue paper, Enigma transformed back into his true form, still spinning around and dizzy. Just as his vision started to clear, Trickster shouted.

"Enigma! Oni Kanabo!"

Though he hated the idea, Enigma nodded. Jumping in mid-air, he transformed into a large knobbed club. As he fell toward the ground, he spun around falling into perfect alignment with Trickster's grip. Heaving it in one direction, Trickster began to spun toward the soldiers he saw as Enigma was getting himself together.

The soldiers were flown around the hangar bay. When it was over, Trickster was now reeling from the dizziness. Enigma got back into his true form and turned his hand into a helmet.

"Here, Anti-Nauseater. We've got no time to sort this out."

The feeling of nausea faded and they turned toward the upper levels.

"We've got to go to the highest floor and the bridge is not that far away." Enigma pointed upward.

"Let's fly!"

Trickster shot upward and Enigma gave himself a jetpack, following his friend to the highest level. Surprisingly, there was no resistance as they got to the bridge. Another bulkhead, though meant for personnel not vehicles, blocked their path.

Both of them took a side and pulled as hard as they could. With their strength enhanced, the door was torn apart just enough for them to get through. The various bridge personnel looked in fear as they saw the two who tore through their ship via their display screens. They did not know what their fate was going to be.

"All of you who do not want to die, get to the escape pods now!" Enigma shouted.

The personnel ran through the door on the other side of the room and out into the corridor. Trickster jumped up and took hold of the navigation.

"Plotting course now."

Enigma walked up to his friend, "It seems we're in the..."

A laser blast tore through Trickster's chest from behind.

"Clear."

The Commander stood from behind his chair with the smoking laser pistol firm in his hand.

"At last, one of the greatest enemies to the Federation is dead! And I was the one who did it!"

Enigma looked up with hate-filled eyes, "Oh, you did it all right."

He shot his arm forward, but it didn't extend. Instead, four vicious alien snakes came from his arm and lurched out toward the Commander. He shrieked as the three rows of razor-sharp teeth bore themselves at him.

As the alien snakes toward into his flesh, he fell to the floor behind his chair. The only thing Enigma could experience from him is his screams. Turning toward his friend, he saw the wound...it didn't look good.

"Damn him, I never did get around to fixing my TrickSuit. If only I spent the time to protect it from high frequency laserfire. Huh...the irony."

"Trickster, give me a moment."

He shook his head, "No, you've got less than two minutes on those bombs. His blast also destroyed the Auto-Nav. I've got to take it in manually."

"But..."

He smiled, "It's all right. Like you said, this is a Dark Future and none of this is the true reality. Me dying here will hold no true consequence." He grinned, "I have to say, the real Trickster is lucky...to have you as a friend."

"Trickster..."

"Go, you've got about twenty-eight seconds before they go off! I'll take it from here."

"Trickster..."

"Go! You've got eighteen seconds!"

Enigma nodded and seemingly disappeared. He had blinked a short distance away. Turning around to see the Flagship falling toward the endless sands. It crashed into a large dune before exploding, leaving only the flaming wreckage behind.

Reaching out toward his friend, something broke inside and he looked toward the Dark Future Rift on the horizon. He clenched his fists and flew toward the Rift, leaving a stream of tears floating in the vacuum of space.

* * *

The true Trickster found his answer and didn't like what he found. As he paused for a moment of silent reflection, he felt another presence in the room.

"So, you arrived."

"I've decided to spend some time in here before I destroy your teenage friends and all your allies aboard that Golden Nirvana."

Trickster smirked, "So, my plan did work. They all made it to the Golden Nirvana."

"Argh! It doesn't matter! Though I should thank you for what you've done."

"Like you said, it doesn't matter. That was then and this is now. I will stop you and bring an end to this."

"Hahaha! Like you did last time! I defeated you and your friend without breaking some much as a sweat."

"Heh, a machine sweating...that will be the day."

"Well you should be. Though the magic of this Dark Future Orb eludes me, it is the only reason I can't stretch out my hand and kill you here. Even talking with you is taxing."

"Then shut up and watch as I ruin this Dark Future."

"You couldn't stop this once, you will not this time! Because you're already too late!"

The warning sirens went off and the red lights flashed.

"The ship is already launching, Trickster. There is nothing you can do about it."

Trickster grinned and looked up, "Do you know why I call myself Trickster?"

"It was in your early years, your inventions would deceive your enemy with their simple child-like appearance and when they touched it, it would transform into their true self and by then, it would be too late."

"Yes, that was the first reason, but it was never the true reason."

"Oh, then what is it?"

"Because I always have a trick up my sleeve."

As the engines roared and flew higher into the sky, several explosions went off, causing the ship to fall back toward the earth moments after takeoff."

"What have you done?"

"On my way here, I attached a few TrickBombs onto the engines and fuel tanks. I figured, though this is not my reality, I couldn't let you just do whatever you wanted. Now if you'd excuse me, I've got a..." He looked at his belt, "Dark Future Rift to find."

"No!" XANA screamed as he lost the connection with this Dark Future.

"You know losing your ability to jump from machine-to-machine and getting stuck to one server...that was a truly dumb idea."

Trickster soared into the heavens as the Flagship fell back to the earth. In a fiery explosion, the city that was known as Paris was destroyed.

* * *

Jeremy managed to get the word out and the slaves were now evacuated to the outskirts of the city. He however had returned to his home. There was only one place he wanted to be. Taking a seat next to the unconscious Aelita, he sighed and wiped his dirty glasses with a rag.

"I'm...sorry. I wished I could have saved you all. If only I was strong enough..."

He looked at her expressionless face and cried.

"All I wanted was to be with you. I remembered the good days, I missed them the most. I missed your shoulder rubs, your soft breath on my neck, your hugs, your kisses...I miss everything."

He wiped his tears.

"I never told you this when you were free, but...the day when I first turned on the supercomputer and saw your cute face, I knew you were the one. As I got to know you better..." He cried even more, "I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. And when I got older, I wanted you to be my wife and the mother of my children..."

"But, XANA defeated us and enslaved you. The only small semblance of happiness I can get anymore is watching you lay here."

He heard the fiery explosion erupting through the sewer tunnels and turned to see them burning in a wall of flame.

With a small smile, he turned back to Aelita.

"Aelita, are you ready to go to heaven?"

The fire got even closer.

"Jer...emy..."

He turned to see Aelita had moved her lips. With one final smile, he said.

"See you on the other side."

Then the home he had known for years was embroiled in flame and both of them with it.

* * *

Sam, Odd, and Jeremy were waiting in a room of the Fear Rider's Hideout. They just decided to relax and unwind, however just doing that seemed to be tedious.

"Man, I'm getting a little bored. When are they going to get here."

"Because if I know my man Ulrich, he'll find a way."

Sam nudged him gently in the arm, "And the fact, he told you how he was going to when he visited you on the astral plane, doesn't count?"

"Hey, I did say he'd find a way. Not all problems can be solved on the physical plane, Sam. Just look at Jeremy and his wide smile."

He was patiently sitting with a wide grin across his face.

"Well, he's like that because Aelita will be in his arms."

"No kidding." Odd commented.

"Hey guys...is it just me or that blur getting bigger?"

Jeremy stood up and ran toward them. It was at this moment did the high speed trio arrive. Stopping in his tracks, Ulrich started to slide. Yumi managed to hang on, but Aelita was on the side of the whiplash. Flying across the air, she grew afraid at the prospect of hitting the ground so fast. Was this the end?"

"Aelita!"

She saw Jeremy running toward her and she smiled. Reaching out to each other, they wound up in each other's arms. Aelita leaned her head forward and kissed him on the lips, which he kissed back. In this moment, all they could feel was serenity.

"Sam, Odd, catch them!" Ulrich shouted.

As the moment passed, they realized...she was still traveling at that insane speed. Flying forward, the couple's fall was softened by the other couple standing in their way. As the smoke cleared, the four teenagers groaned in their state of pain.

Ulrich slid to a halt in front of them, Yumi got off his shoulders.

"Oh...there going to be sore for...for..."

"Ulrich, honey. Maybe we should just run."

"I only wish it was that simple."

"Guys...You better dare not run!" Sam pointed at them with anger.

"Come on, dear. You know it was an accident, let them go." Odd asked.

She wavered her hand and then looked at her boyfriend, "You do realize how much making out you'll have to do to get over this?"

"Hey, I'll take that punishment any day of the week."

As the six teenagers were getting themselves back in order, they were simply happy to be together once again.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty-Four.**

**Sorry guys about the inconsistent updates. Right now, I've been trying to balance my time dealing with the various aspects of my life, but it doesn't seem to be going well. Anyway, I will try my best to keep updating every Wednesday from now on, though I'm not making any promises. I really do have to play it by week.**


	35. Preparation

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five – Preparation

"Oh, Jeremy...Stop..." Aelita blushed as he gave butterfly kisses to her neck, "Our friends are watching."

"Let them watch." Jeremy smiled and continued his soft barrage of kisses.

The other four watched the two lovebirds making out. As Aelita twitched in small jolts of pleasure while sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Sam shrugged her head while Yumi glared at Ulrich slightly.

"Jeez, look at them. They crashed into us just a few minutes ago, sending me and my precious Odd into the wall and now..." She threw her hands into the air, "they're making out like nothing happened."

"Sam...Sam..." Odd rubbed her shoulders, "It's not their fault, blame the forces of nature like gravity. Besides, you promised to."

"Yes and don't forget that you owe me a thrill session like nothing you've ever known."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "That's a punishment I'd love to enjoy."

"Don't think little of it so quickly. When I begin, loveslave won't be just a title, it will be your position for the whole evening."

Meanwhile on the other side of the table, Ulrich was sweating a little from the glare Yumi was giving him.

"What's going on? I mean...we spent the whole evening in meditation, making out on the astral plane, why is she glaring at me? I just don't get girls some times. Can't she just tell me what she wants?' Were his thoughts.

At the same time, Yumi was thinking, "Ulrich never gives me butterfly kisses on my neck like that. We make out sure enough and it's nice...great even. I bet it would feel so nice...his soft full lips on my..." she shook her head, "I just wish he'd..be a little more romantic sometimes."

"Ah, Jeremy..." Odd interjected, still rubbing Sam's shoulders, "could you take your lips off your girlfriend long enough, so we can discuss a plan? And also, I'm getting weirded out by some of the looks a few of the Fear Riders are giving us."

They were on one side of the lowest level of the common area. On the upper levels were several teenage alien girls giving them dirty looks. As Aelita and Jeremy parted, a paper airplane flew through the air, landing neatly in between the two. Jeremy opened the letter.

"_If you two are interested, come to room 314A."_

Gazing up, there was an alien girl, cute by human standards, looking down at them. When their eyes met, she blew the pair a kiss before disappearing into her room. Feeling embarrassed at their situation, they curled up, lowering their heads into their shirts as much as possible.

* * *

Shelly Tocevo stretched out her arms and yawned. She had a long night and as enjoyable as it was, she started getting out of bed...when Gabriel's golden robot hand landed on her midsection. She looked over as he slept on his side peacefully. She couldn't help but smile and snuggle back down into bed.

Feeling the smooth cool texture of his robot hand, his breath on her chest, and the smell of his hair; she cooed and smiled. Everything was perfect.

Bzzzz...Bzzzz...Bzzzz...

Until the vibration from his cell phone went off and started to dance slowly across the top of his nightstand. He rolled onto his back and started groping for his phone with his metallic hand. After several attempts, he grabbed it, clicked the button, and brought it to his ear.

"Yo, what's up?" He heard the reply, "Uh huh...Uh huh...Raffel told you?...Uh huh...What news report?...What do you mean where have I been? I've been in bed making hot love to Sassy Shelly, you know...my girlfriend..." He shook his head and parted from the phone before frustratedly saying, "Yes, Sassy Shelly is back and I'm the one sleeping in a cave. Why did you think I gave you command of the ship for the next few days?...Okay, okay, I'm up and we'll take care of it."

"So..." Shelly snuggled into her pillow, "what do you mean we?"

"Shelly, there was a news report. It seems the kids you brought are wanted fugitives from somewhere called the Xanadu Empire?" He sleepily rubbed his eyes.

Shelly paused for a split second before laughing, "Yeah, right. I've been with those kids for a couple days and Trickster was with them from the beginning, there's no way they are fugitives."

"Well, the news report said..."

"I don't give a damn about the report. They are just normal teenage kids and they're incapable of...of...what are they charged with?"

"Every crime imaginable."

"You see...not even the most infamous criminals have done every crime imaginable. This further proves this is a lie."

"Shelly, Shelly, relax. I believe you. You wouldn't be involved in such trouble and those kids haven't caused me much havoc outside a trip to the Warrens. Let me get my clothes on."

"I'll get mine, too."

"Do you have to?"

She gave him a smug look and got their clothes on. Shelly looked at her wrist to find their location. Gabriel threw his trenchcoat over his shoulders, getting it on.

"So, is that where the kids are?"

"Yeah, all six are in some place in Thrash City...jeez, I thought I told them not to go to that place."

"Kids will be kids, right? Hey, may I see that for a moment?"

She extended her arm out and he gripped it, bringing his head closer in. He moved the map around the touchscreen and nodded.

"They are in the headquarters of the Fear Riders. Don't worry, they are good girls...mostly."

"But don't they only allow members into their group, least alone their headquarters."

"Yes, so it must mean one of the girls have become a member."

"Well, there are only three girls in their group and since they are focused on hoverboarding, it wouldn't be Aelita or Yumi...So, it would have to be..."

"Sam!" They said in unison.

The room erupted in red lights and blaring sirens. They remained in silence for a moment at the coincidence of saying Sam's name at the same time as the emergency signals.

"Is this the 'Emergency Evacuation' siren or an 'We're about to be invaded' siren?"

He sighed, "Why don't we go to the bridge and find out?"

* * *

XANA's fleet was in position a few miles from the Golden Nirvana. He looked out at the large ship and smiled happily. At last, his revenge on the six who caused him so much trouble in the past will finally be carried out.

"Sir, the ships are in position."

"Good, commence with the attack!" He shouted before doubling over in pain.

"Sir, what happened?"

He raised his eyes with anger, "Some mosquitoes that need swatting."

His body fell to the floor as his consciousness faded back into the Dark Future Nexus. When his consciousness was fully transferred, there was a being as large as him standing there.

The enemy looked like a large human being made of light. Wearing many layers of flowing robes and sported a large full beard that run down the chest. With an angry look on his face, this new enemy drew his fist back and punched forward against the mass that was XANA.

"Who are you?"

This being refused to speak as he drew his fist back to deliver another punch. XANA had no intention of letting that happen, countless black strings flew from his body and started binding the large human.

Trickster just arrived and watched the scene unfold. As he saw the large being made of light fighting against XANA, his expression turned to horror and disbelief.

"No...no, you didn't...Enigma..."

Enigma curled his body inward and then a wave of light energy exploded outward as he did, freeing him from XANA. However without a second to spare, he launched more strings to further bind Enigma.

Trickster knew not to get involved whenever he took the form of one of the ancient Angels, Enigma was not in control. Shifting into a being of that much power overwhelms him.

"What made you go so far, friend? Why did take the form of one of the five? Especially Celestial, a human made of pure divine energy."

But just as XANA had completely bound Enigma...he disappeared. Retracting all his strings, XANA looked around and saw the giant was nowhere to be seen. Then a barrage of water, wind, earth, and fire hit him in rapid succession.

XANA focused on a small asteroid. There stood a human as if he was wearing armor made from a mixture of iron, wood, stone, lava, and ice. This bizarre creature threw his fists forward, creating more of the different elemental energies. Several ice spikes, a pillar of flame, a tornado, and several asteroids flew toward XANA, all hitting their mark. Enigma roared like a wild beast as he readied another assault.

"Hephaestus the second Angel, master of all elements."

XANA lurched forward with a massive tendril slamming down toward the asteroid Enigma stood on. As the dust cleared, XANA watched the crash site closely and there was no movement.

Bursting from under the tendril came dozens of evil eel-like creatures. They swarmed together like a school of fish. They split up only when they attacked in different directions or evade damage. Their razor sharp teeth tearing into XANA's digital flesh.

"Hydra the third Angel, a swarm of creatures with an insatiable appetite and the means to sate it."

XANA started to shoot out and stab through several of the Hydra, but it self-replicated every time it was stabbed. But eventually the swarm was too much to handle and they all crashed together into a black mass. His next form was that of a woman in a red plugsuit, out of her back were eight mechanical pincer arms capable of the finest precision work.

Flying around at lightning speed, pieces of XANA just seemingly disappeared. Enigma only attacked the tentacles rooted into the Dark Future Nexus. Trickster knew this Angel well, it was one of the hardest they fought in their adventures.

"Pandora the fourth Angel. Her genius mind enhanced by the strongest processor of her era. Her mechanical arms deconstruct things at the femto level, two levels smaller than nano, and at the speed of light, so XANA can't counter it. However, Enigma can't keep up with this speed for long. And he has only one more Angel he can shift into."

As if on cue, Enigma landed on another asteroid, already shifted into a gaunt sickly-looking man wearing black robes with the front made out of gold etched with runes, glyphs, and seals that no one has ever seen. He raised his eyes and stretched out his hand: Skeletons, ghouls, zombies came out of the Nexus walls.

"Hades the fifth Angel, one who commands death and undeath. With the infinite dead in all the Dark Futures, XANA can only win if he...no!"

XANA shot out all his strings, intent on stabbing right through Enigma, killing him. Trickster flew forward as fast as he could. Taking Enigma into his arms, he flew haphazardly forward and crashed into an asteroid. Both friends fell down to be caught by XANA.

"It would seem your brave act was for naught. Your friend might have stood a chance against me if you hadn't intervened. Oh well, I'll deal with you two later. Right now, I've got more pressing matters at hand."

"Why not...just kill us?" Trickster asked as he wavered on the border of unconsciousness.

"Oh, I will, but I want to kill those kids first and then I will end both you and your friend...slowly...intimately...and I won't stop until you have begged for death."

Keeping the two heroes in his tendrils, knowing there is nothing they could do to stop him now, he shifted his consciousness back to the real world.

William's eyes opened and XANA stood up, clenching his head.

"This body is starting to be more costly than its worth."

A drone came over to him, "Sir, the attack fleet is proceeding to main target."

"First invasion wave, deploy! It is time to show these biologicals our power!"

As the fighter battalions started to engage the Golden Nirvana with small explosions littering in the background. XANA sat down in the bridge chair with a satisfied smile as his invasion begins.

Back in the Nexus, Trickster opened his eyes. He and Enigma were in the position, the tendril binding them wrapped tightly around their midsections, leaving their heads, arms, and legs dangling. The only difference is they were in opposing directions. Looking across the way to see Enigma's face, he reached out his weak fingers toward his friend.

"_It would seem your brave act was for naught."_

"Enigma...My true friend...I promise you...I'll figure a way out of this...I promise you."

"You need not worry." A mysterious white light appeared, "With our help, you will be free."

"No way...it's...it's you..."

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty-Five**


	36. First Strike

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six – First Strike

The red flashing lights and the blaring sirens rung out throughout the bridge as the many personnel dash about to their battle stations. In the midst of this chaos, the elevator doors opened with Gabriel and Shelly walking into the hectic bridge. As he made his way to the command chair, the chaos simmered down with each person that saw their captain making his presence known.

Sitting down in his seat, Gabriel turned his chair until it was facing front. Shelly walked to his side as they saw out above Millennium City, through the laser reflective dome, and out into deep space where XANA's armada stood waiting for them.

"Ensign, Report!" Gabriel ordered.

"Sir, the enemy has over thirty frigates, ten cruisers, and a countless number of fighters and drop ships. All automated defenses are active in destroying the enemy fighters. Though all their larger ships are positioned just outside the defenses' maximum range."

"ETA to target destination."

"Thirty-seven minutes at our current speed, sir."

"Keep on course. Activate the attack drones and send them to combat the enemy as well."

"Sir? Is that wise?"

"Right now, this is our best course of action. Our goal is to make it to the target destination in thirty-six minutes. Just in case, I want Raffel to head to the Warrens and keep the peace. We need some of us to go into the city to protect the civilians, do I have any volunteers?"

"We will do it, Gabriel." One said with a harmonized voice.

The two that stood were an energy being in the form of a man made of fluorescent warm colors and a giant brute wearing black pants, work boots, black leather fingerless gloves, and a tight green shirt, all sized appropriately for his larger stature.

"El Meta, Maw...I'm counting on you two."

The two friends stood from their stations. El Meta expanded himself over Maw and in a flash, they were gone. Gabriel turned to his other officers.

"Silvexa, I want you to go into Thrash City and make sure the kids staying with the Fear Riders are okay. I will send you the information en route, go."

"Wait." Shelly objected, "I'll go. It's what I was going to do anyway."

"No, I won't let you. You have your reputation as Sassy Shelly, but those girls weren't give you the respect that they'll give Silvexa. Trust me, I want you by my side through this ordeal."

"But, Gabriel..."

"Please, Shelly. Just this once, I...don't want you to go."

She froze as if time stood still for that moment, she knew what he was really asking. Then with a small smile, she nodded her head.

"All right..." She raised her finger, "just this one time."

Silvexa nodded. She stood about a head higher than a human would and sported four lanky arms, two on each side. Her body was comprised of a tight dark green exoskeleton and a rigid white muscular system. Her black hair flowed only on two sides and in the back, leaving the top of her ridged head alone.

Without another word, she approached one of the viewing windows and pressed the button to open it.

"Wait, the elevator is on this floor." Shelly commented.

"Too slow." Was Silvexa reply before stepping out and falling straight down. Tumbling through the air as the city seemed to spin around her, Silvexa brought one of her hands to her lips and whistled loudly. In a few moments, her hoverboard flew out of nowhere and got under her feet. With a solid surface beneath her, she flew off into the city below.

* * *

XANA held his two hands together in a scheming motion as he sat there with his fleet matching pace with the Golden Nirvana.

"Sir, what are we waiting for? Our fighters are getting hammered out there." A drone asked him.

"Drone, you do not question me, understood?"

"Ye...Yes, sir." He frighteningly replied.

"But if you must know, we are waiting for the right moment to strike. You see, what the people aboard the Golden Nirvana failed to realize is that my broadcast speech was not just to declare war on them, it held a special coding behind it that disabled their external sensors just long enough for a few of my infiltrators to sneak aboard."

He could felt them inside the Golden Nirvana as they made their way through the maintenance tunnels, unseen by those that worked there.

"The Infiltrators are to go into the maintenance tunnels and shut down their shields. Once that has happened, we can launch our first offensive toward the Golden Nirvana."

"But, my Lord, surely with the amount of cruisers and frigates we have. It would be a simple matter to destroy their shields."

"At the cost of how many ships? No, I've underestimated my enemy too many times back in the 21st century and I will not do it again. I want my main armada at full strength when we go to destroy them, it will give us the greater advantage and my Infiltrators will stay stationed at the Shield Control Center, so that no one can repair it during the invasion. Once the Golden Nirvana is mine, I will have the pleasure of executing the boys once again and this time, the girls will join them."

He clenched his iron fist and then he felt a signal ringing in his head.

"Sir, shields are offline."

"Go, the entire fleet move in. Primary targets are the hangar doors. I want my ground forces inside immediately. Attempting takeover of their attack drones now!"

XANA poured his power into the arms of his command chair, it flowed through his flagship until it reached the radar dish on top, which sent out the signal. There were a lot of attack drones, security drones, fighter ships, and others to take over. The attack drones were the closest and the first to be taken over.

* * *

The Golden Nirvana shook as the enemy cruisers entered the battle. Gabriel held onto the arms of his chair as Shelly held onto Gabriel.

"Sir, our attack drones have been taken over. We've...we've lost all control. The enemy has began attacking the lower decks."

"Project the dome's energy field, we need to give the lower decks some cover."

"Okay, sir." The tech pressed some buttons, "Commencing, some of the enemy ships have already been destroyed by their own laser fire. Confirmed...twenty-three fighters, six attack drones, and one cruiser have been destroyed. However, the enemy is now concentrating fire on the lowest decks of the Outer Ring, we don't have enough power to protect them."

"It can't be avoided." Gabriel pressed a button. "All Suppression Squads! Battle stations! Move, move, move!"

"Suppression Squads? Are you sure? Most of them are inexperienced."

"Not many have seen battle, but we did give them military training. They know where they are supposed to go to get their equipment. It should take them about five minutes to do so."

"What about the security drones?"

He held down the button again, "All available tech personnel, disable all security drones, repeat, disable all security drones." He let go of the button, "If he can take over the attack drones, the security drones are like sitting ducks. It's better if we can disable as much as we can."

"But if the security drones get activated, then you're sending them off to their deaths."

"They know the risks, but they will do it anyway because they are soldiers." After receiving a glare from Shelly, "I'm not happy about it, but if we act now, it will be their best chance to survive this. More importantly, any word from the Shield Control Center? We need those shields back up."

"No word, captain. The internal security cameras have caught images of robots killing anyone who gets close to them."

"Damn, XANA. He's making sure our shield remain offline."

"We need someone to go down there and bring them back online quickly."

"Unfortunately, there's no one left. Raffel protecting the Warrens, El Meta and Maw are in the city. Silvexa is getting the kids and all my other officers already have their assignments. There is no one left I can send to deal with those robots and..." He froze, hit with inspiration.

"What? You have that same look my brother gets when he's hit with an idea."

"You said those kids have combat experience and training, right?"

"No, Gabriel, no. You are not going to send them into danger."

"Silvexa told me there's someone in the Fear Riders who is an expert with machines almost to the level of Trickster. We can have her and the kids go to the Shield Control Center to take care of things."

"Gabriel, what you are asking is just...crazy talk."

"I'm not happy with this decision either. I'd do it myself and I would gladly do it in place of the kids, but you saw what happens to the bridge when I'm not here. I have to stay and command everyone from here. Right now, it's the only way as I can see."

Shelly sighed in disappointment, but nodded, "Okay. Tell Silvexa. We need to get everyone in on this."

"I'll give the order, then."

* * *

The Lyoko Warriors looked around as they wondered what was happening outside. This was the dozenth time the ship shook and with a ship this big, it wasn't something small that could shake this.

"What's going on out there?" Aelita asked, she was laying down, resting her head on Jeremy's lap.

Jeremy gently stroked her hair, "I don't know, but it's important that we all stay calm and wait until we're contacted."

"I don't know about you, Jeremy. But I don't like sitting here waiting for something to happen." Ulrich leaned against a nearby wall with Yumi.

"One thing we know for sure. It must be XANA. Remember when he made that speech, his fleet has finally made its move."

"Usually, I have some sort of witty retort ready for such a situation, but right now...I just don't have the heart." Odd said as he laid down on a bench with his head resting on Sam's lap.

"I know things are tough right now, sweetie. But I have to agree with Ulrich and Yumi, this sucks just waiting here hoping for the best. When is Shelly going to get here anyway? It's been a couple hours and we've done nothing so far."

"That's all about to change." A strange voice spoke.

They all stood ready for action, but they relaxed once they saw Jergha was standing with a smile next to this strange woman.

"So...you must be the kids that Gabriel wants me to babysit? You don't look like much to me, but then again, I've been wrong before, though not much."

"Jergha, who is this woman and why is she talking down at us?" Sam turned to her friends, "You all are seeing this, right?"

Silvexa's expression turned to curiosity as she approached Sam to look closely, "Jergha, why didn't you tell me earlier that this human girl was a sister?"

Sam faced Silvexa, "What? I mean...what?"

"On the back of your neck bears the mark of the Fear Riders, so you are a hoverboarder and passed the trial for membership?"

"Oh, the tattoo? Yeah, I actually forgot about that. It's hard to remember something when you can't see it."

"Truthfully, but now that I know you to be a sister, you and your friends have my friendship, but you still need to earn my respect. Jergha, don't let them wait any longer. Gabriel's just informed me of what he wants us to do after this."

"All right, sister Sam and friends. I want to introduce you to Silvexa, the founder of the Fear Riders and the first leader of our gang, my predecessor."

Sam's jaw nearly dropped as she was close to disrespecting a great hoverboarder. Then, Odd walked up and pushed her mouth closed, which she replied with a gentle shove.

"Who is that one?" Silvexa asked in a whisper to Jergha.

"That one is Odd, Sam's loveslave."

"He's a cutie. I hope Erulau hasn't been too much trouble."

"She still can't take a hint, but that is talk for another time, my mistress."

Silvexa stood back up and said in full voice, "You're right. We've got a mission and it must be done quickly. I'll have to have a talk with the cutie some other time."

Odd's ear perked up at the word 'cutie', he turned to her, "No...Not another one. What is it with alien girls thinking I'm cute anyway?"

Sam wrapped her arm around his head, "I don't know. But I thought you liked alien girls, didn't you once tell me..." She whispered into his ear, which caused him to blurt out.

"What? How did you know? Oh, man."

Everyone shared a laugh at Odd's expense. Though with what they were about to be dragged into, it would be the last one for a long while.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty-Six**


End file.
